


Mortal Kombat One-Shots

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Building Relationship, Canon Gay Character, Decorrupted Shinnok, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Trans Erron Black, Trans Hanzo Hasashi, Trans Male Top, Trans Scoprion (Mortal Kombat), Trans Shinnok, Trans character topping, trans character bottoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 43,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: One shots because I've been dragged into this fandom super late but I'm having the time of my life(I DO NOT ACCEPT REQUESTS HERE. GO TO MY TUMBLR UNDERNEATH THE SAME USERNAME)





	1. Sub-Zero/Scorpion

“The extension of an olive branch should not end up with that branch being turned into a switch.”

Kuai Liang just chuckled softly. How a cryomancer could do anything soft was still something of a wonder to Hanzo. Though he supposed, while it baffled him to no end, it only further and furthered the fraying thread that anger wove between Bi-Han and Kuai Liang. Where Bi-Han had been like the ice manipulated, frigid and cold and unmoving and lifeless, Kuai Liang was not. Kuai Liang was sarcasm, wit, scathing sarcasm and… softness.

“Training. I only offered training together, Hanzo.”

Hanzo huffed. He knew what Subzero meant. He always knew what Kuai Liang meant and it was always his temper that made his mouth speak before his rational thoughts.

“Fine. It’s a way for us to strike at one another, more specifically for you to strike at me, without actually harming one another in a way to act out aggression in a healthy and productive way,” Kuai Liang smirked.

“Ah…” He teleported here for this. He teleported to the frigid tundra for this… not that it bothered him. His pyromancy and wraith like abilities always made his blood run hot, especially if his emotions ran as hot as his fire (which was far more often than he cared to admit). And since Kuai Liang had had more than a few students foisted upon him by Raidan, the temple had been cleaned up and actually looked… beautiful.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Master Hasashi,” Kuai Liang said softly. Hanzo hated when equals called him that and ended up scowling harder than he realized then he already was. “I wish for us to be allies, friends perhaps down the line.”

“No, I understand,” Hanzo said, quickly catching himself and making his face relax. He scowled far too much. “An olive branch. Not a switch.”

Kuai Liang was not Bi-Han. Bi-Han was ice, cold and unmoving and would have grown as such had he lived longer. Kuai Liang was… something else.

“I humbly accept your offer, Kuai Liang,” Hanzo said, giving the man a respectful bow. Though not too low or too respectful.

The man offered him a smile, again something so incredibly soft, before returning the bow.

“Shall we take this to the training yard? The Lin Kuei should be inside and tending to their meditation, giving us a moment to ourselves,” Kuai Liang offered.

“Afraid of looking bad in front of your students?” Hanzo snarked.

“It is always good to see a master humbled. It shows that we are human and susceptible to mistakes no matter skill or age,” Kuai Liang offered as he led the way. The brisk wind was welcome across his skin as they walked from the front steps of the temple, stepping inside for a moment.

The inside looked like it had been newly varnished and finished since Hanzo had come last. More gentle incense was burning and distantly Hanzo heard voices, light and fluttering mixed with gentle laughter as Kuai Liang’s students settled down for their meditation for the eve.

“A master humbled is a good lesson indeed. But… more that I know you do not do well in large groups or with audiences. Also my students…”

“Smart asses like you?” Hanzo snorted.

Kuai Liang laughed, a soft and deep sound from deep within his chest. Again such a soft sound from the man.

“To put it so bluntly, yes. We can do without their commentary while we are trying to bond,” Kuai Liang chuckled. Hanzo chuckled as well.

It was kind of Kuai Liang to be thoughtful of him, even for such a simple thing. Another frayed thread of that unjust rope that Hanzo’s rage had made between the two brothers. Perhaps one day it would be severed, but this fraying was… good. A gentle ease for the broiling heat burning away inside of him.

The temple’s training area was perfectly simple. A nice large flat stone area to practise and fight, marked for several various uses. A light dusting of snow covered the flooring but a sweep of Kuai Liang’s arm sent it flying away, leaving their arena clear and free. They took their places, a measured distance from one another before taking their stances.

“Do not think ill of either of us if this goes one way or another,” Kuai Liang said with a slight curve of the corner of his mouth.

“You think you’re such hot shit,” Hanzo grunted as they began to take measured mirrored steps from the other. Assessing before striking since there was no pressing need to strike, to survive. Enough time for a playfully cutting remark.

Kuai Liang cocked an eyebrow.

“No… in fact I think I’m the coldest shit. _You’re_ the one that thinks you’re hot shit.”

“I’m a pyromancer. I _am_ the hot shit.”

Kuai Liang laughed again, a full belly laugh that had Hanzo smirking to himself. This banter was good, it felt… good. Perhaps for too long, Hanzo had gone without companionship. Raising Takeda before his father claimed him again had been fulfilling at the time, filling the hole that was undoubtedly left from Hanzo not being able to raise his own son. For the most part, Hanzo had avoided people in general for the wild chase, much akin to a wild fire consuming the land, of vengeance that had driven others away or driven Hanzo away from others. But this… was nice.

They advanced and traded blows. Nothing too hard though if Hanzo was being honest with himself, he was perhaps hitting a little too hard for simple training but Kuai Liang had to have expected it. Kuai Liang kept smiling at least, that insufferably soft smile that made Hanzo’s stomach flip. 

Thankfully it was easy to get lost in the training, stances, exchanging strikes. Hanzo found himself learning a few things about Kuai Liang’s movements from the simple practise. The burn of muscles singing with use, the natural warming of his blood that had nothing to do with his pyromancy and the cold air that clashed against his skin. Mindless and fulfilling movement.

Perhaps too mindless.

Kuai Liang’s foot caught his in an advance and Hanzo found himself with his foot caught and in a predicament. One jerk would have him on his back. And maneuvering himself out of it would give his sparring partner far too many opportunities to lay him out.

“...I suppose the round goes to you,” Hanzo panted.

Kuai Liang just smiled, pulling away to give him a proper bow. Hanzo returned it, still feeling his blood singing.

“Evening meal shall be served soon. Would you like to join us?” Kuai offered.

Hanzo thought about that, overwhelmed by… something. Finding it too much, Hanzo released a breath that made a billowing cloud of smoke escape from between his teeth and made Kuai cock an eyebrow.

“My apologies but I shall take my leave for the timing being. I… thank you for this, today.”

Kuai Liang just smiled , dipping his head as Hanzo teleported with a puff of heat.


	2. Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion/Sub-Zero
> 
> More building fluff

Hanzo returned.

Kuai Liang was waiting for him.

“Greetings,” Sub-Zero smiled at him as he walked up the steps to the temple. There was a snow storm building and Hanzo idly wondered if the temple would be buried of if Kuai Liang could protect the temple from the icy and biting fury of the mountain. “You could have just teleported inside the temple, you know…”

“That would have been rude. And as I seemed to recall someone saying ‘I wish for us to be allies, friends perhaps down the line’,” Hanzo pointed out before mentally kicking himself for being so rudely toned. Coughing to caught himself, Hanzo quickly added on, “Also I am uninvited. As I said, I do not wish to be rude.”

“Well,” Kuai Liang smiled before giving him a proper bow, “Myself and the Lin Kuei welcome you, Master Hasashi.”

“You do not need to address me as such. You, and just you,” Hanzo said, looking at the devilish smirks and mischievous eyes of several students watching them, “Have permission to call me just Hanzo.”

“Hanzo.”

The sounds was perhaps a little too well sounding off Kuai Liang’s tongue and too well tasted and cherished based on the soft further curving of the other man’s mouth. Perhaps a little too well enjoyed on Hanzo’s ears as well, based on how Hanzo’s stomach flipped and he felt his mood lift. Pushing that aside, Hanzo briskly walked up the steps into the slightly warmer temple (were all of the Lin Kuei cold loving nuts?), thankful that he had the forethought to bring a winter coat with him this time.

Inside the temple, a few Lin Kuei were milling about. Kuai Liang said something about ‘their free hour’ and it looked like a number of them was very curious about his presence. More than a few devilish and mischievous Lin Kuei eyes trailed after them as Kuai Liang lead them further into the temple and then into what looked like a common area. 

This area was almost sheltered from the bitter cold outside, though still a little chilly. A few tables had a few Lin Kuei chattering and doing mindless things like games, weapon maintenance and a few indulging in hot tea that smoked more with the chilly air. Most ignored the two men, but those that did not looked positively up to nothing but mischief. Smart asses indeed, it seemed.

Kuai Liang gave him a tour starting from the common room. The dining room, one of the indoor training rooms (in case if the winters got too harsh. As it would seem, Kuai Liang could not in fact change the weather but at least hold an ice shield for a time and sweep fallen snow away.) The kitchen area (where Lin Kuei cooked because Sub-Zero thought it good for them to know how to cook for themselves and to cook for others). A meditation room (stunning and peaceful) and an armory (worryingly stocked) and then the common rooms (very neat and clean).

Kuai Liang’s favorite seemed to be the trees outside though. Special breeds that thrived in the cold and could even bloom thickened pale petaled flowers for a few months of the mountain’s ‘spring’ season. A great deal of care went into them, everyone helped in their care. It was obvious that they were well loved looking rather vibrant and lively even for a ‘green’ thing to be growing in such a cold environment.

“I should plant more trees near my temple,” Hanzo noted as he ran his hands along one of Lin Kuei trees. The bark was thick and rough underneath his hands, probably an adaptation to the cold. “We have some now. These smooth barked trees that flower and then bear fruit in the later summer. Some of my students like to make things from the fruit and sell them to nearby villages.”

“Oh?”

“A harmless hobby. And one that gives the temple some funds for repairs and such. Also helps in meditation and times where one needs to refocus,” Hanzo further explained.

“So you don’t indulge then?” Kuai Liang smirked, teasing.

“I bit into the first fruit that damned tree bore and got a mouthful of sour juice,” Hanzo shudded, popping the other man’s shoulder when he laughed.

With the tour over, they two stepped inside for some tea, though more more than a few mischievous eyes were trailing after them. One pair in particular, a pale woman with a shock of pale hair that reminded him far too much of Smoke, seemed extra keen and up to the most mischief. Hanzo would need to keep an eye on her, especially when her name was revealed to be Frost.

“So…” Hanzo said after they had been seated in the commons room with their tea. It was piping hot and Hanzo may or may not have eagerly drunk it to the horror of onlookers to try and warm his insides. “Raidan gifted you these students?”

“Gifted… told them all a lie about how I was holding a tournament to join the Lin Kuei,” Kuai Liang chuckled almost fondly. “One of those.”

Hanzo laughed. That must have been a sight a few dozen eager fighters ready to beat each other senseless in order to impress the infamous Sub-Zero and being greeted by a simple confused man in an abandoned temple and likely outside wearing little more than what he was now. How a man could walk around with a vest only covering the chest was beyond Hanzo, but he was fire and no matter how soft the man was Kuai Liang was ice.

“I still held the tournament anyway, but there were… a lot of fighters that I saw potential in, I only weeded out a few,” Kuai Liang explained further. “I have been training them since. I have seen that potential flourish greatly under my guidance and eagerly look forward to the future of the Lin Kuei… how are your students coming along?”

Hanzo did not want to admit that he had solely focused on one student for far too long and when he had left that it had been… a hard transition to go from fatherly training and raising a man to broadly teaching groups. There were a few students, yes, but…

“Well… I think I am harsher than you in my training and I might benefit from some… softness. A harsh approach shaves things down to fine edges, yes. But an edge is only useful for so many things,” Hanzo grumbled out. “It is better to mold and shape then sharpen.”

Kuai Liang merely nodded, making no comment about it gratefully.

“I will warn you. Having a softer hand leads to…”

“Smart asses?” Hanzo smirked.

“So many of them,” Kuai Liang groaned through a grin, throwing a glance at Frost who was definitely watching them from a ways away and smirking. She waved her fingers lazy like when they noticed her, shameless in her watching of them. “A few more so than others.”

Hanzo laughed and enjoyed the rest of his tea.

When they finished the pot, Hanzo more than a little desperate for warmth in his belly, Kuai Liang once again offered to feed him. Hanzo declined, though promised to stay next time.

“Oh?” Kuai Liang smirked.

“Yes, I will be returning. Despite best attempts, I am _warming_ up to you,” Hanzo smirked.

“You’re terrible.”

“You’re worse and yet we persist.”

Kuai Liang just smiled as Hanzo teleported home with a small flame.


	3. Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuai and Hanzo meeting up again, with some... unwelcomed tagalongs

Hanzo returned. With tagalongs and gifts.

Kuai Liang was not surprised.

“The Lin Kuei welcome the grandmaster and students of the Shirai Ryu,” Kuai Liang smiled as he gave the group a bow.

Hanzo wanted to groan because the tagalongs were not by choice and they had trailed after him when he had walked a bit away from the temple to make it seem like he was not making a regular habit of visiting the man he had once held as his greatest enemy. Sub-Zero had been right in that a gentle hand made smart-asses of his students and now his smirking students were trailing after him ‘innocently curious about their new apparent allies’.

“Thank you for the kind welcome,” Hanzo gritted out through his teeth, making sure to keep direct side eye contact with one of his students. They just smirked harder. 

Kuai seemed to catch on at least.

“Shall my students entertain yours the evening?”

“Please.”

Frost beckoned the now suddenly nervous Shirai Ryu students to follow her into the temple. With his students now gone for the moment, Hanzo pinched the throbbing bridge of his nose between two fingers and tried to quell his growing discontent and embarrassment. It was not helping that Kuai seemed utterly content and unbothered by the display, arms crossed over his chest and smirking at him.

“My… apologies,” Hanzo groaned.

“No offense was made, though I wonder why you allowed them to come…”

“How was I supposed to explain this?”

“You are now friends with the grandmaster of the clan we were once at war with and you want to ensure that we remain on friendly terms?” Kuai offered.

“...Fuck you,” Hanzo deadpanned.

Kuai Liang laughed before beckoning him inside. He trailed after, feeling his face run hot for not the normal reasons. Coming was a mistake…

“What is that?” Kuai Liang asked as they walked, pointing to the wrapped package underneath his arm.

“A gift,” Hanzo grunted out, handing it over for the man to carefully unfold. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the students filing outside to where he knew was the sparring ring and hoped that they knew well enough to not harm each other.

In the box was a selection of dried fruit, perseveres and several baked sweet things.

“Ah, from your trees,” Kuai Liang smiled as he looked it over but wrapping it back, directing their ambling walk towards the kitchen.

“Yes. You have been kind enough to tolerate myself the past few visits and my temper. It seemed only fitting to gift you for your kindness,” Hanzo explained.

“No thanks are necessary but they are welcomed.”

Inside the kitchen a few students looked like they were cooking the evening meal and grousing about it. When they noticed their grandmaster putting away the treats, they smacked their closest fellow before quickly bending for a respectful bow.

“Ow? What the fuck?!”

“Greetings, grandmasters!” The first said loudly.

“Grand-- oh shit,” They turned and bowed quickly as well. “Greetings, Master Liang!”

Another harsh smack.

“Grandmaster **s** , dumbass,” The first hissed.

“...I’m going to be scrubbing the floors for the rest of my life,” The second sighed, defeated.

“Not for so long… perhaps a month or so,” Kuai Liang smirked.

A snicker went out among the students as they went back to evening meal preparations. With his students properly motivated to return to their duties. Kuai Liang took that as a moment to openly show himself taking one of the pieces of dried fruit out of the box to pop into his mouth. The grandmaster smirked as he left the students to groan and finish up. The two men left to go see if there was any chaos in the training area outside but found their students having pleasantly not shed any blood. They were going at it kind of hard but bruises could heal.

“You’ve teaching them well,” Kuai Liang noted after a moment of observation.

“And you as well.”

Frost seemed especially keen on showing off, opting out of skill moves to go for flashy attacks. Once or twice Kuai Liang yelled out a warning to either ‘back off’ and ‘stop showing off’. One time, Hanzo saw ice form on her hands, but Kuai Liang yelled for her ‘to not use that here’ and it broke apart into snow fluff before she went back to striking normally. Which was fine, Hanzo’s students seemed just as eager to show off and it became more of a show to reveal how flashy they could fight without getting their asses handed to them.

Matches came to a ‘draw’, only a handful really caring enough to keep up some system of winning or losing. Hanzo kept note of what looked like it needed refining or changing based on it though, merely nodding when eager eyes looked to him for approval. Kuai Liang just flat out said that if they ‘pulled that in the outside world that they would lose’ and reminded them to be wary of their faults and weaknesses and then applauded them for doing ‘well enough’ with a fond smirk. Showing off that softness of his.

After the very mild scolding, it was time for evening meal and they all slipped inside and to the common area. Hanzo was glad to see that his students were mingling easily with Kuai’s. Gratefully actually. Kuai Liang had been right in that their clans had been feuding long enough because of outside forces, because of old grudges made by opportunistic outsides that wanted their blood on the ground and their bodies filling mass graves and out of the way. This was a time of healing and moving on.

The meal itself, a filling and simple thing, was filled with idle chatter as the two clans mingled. Hanzo sat with Kuai Liang, both making sure to keep an eye and an ear on their students to make sure that nothing was started. They also chatted themselves. Idle and gentle topics as they ate. Weather, training, training adjustments after this afternoon, temple alterations and repairs. Things like that.

“I should host you, some time,” Hanzo smiled when Kuai none too subtly mentioned wanting to see his temple.

“I would like that,” Kuai Liang smiled. Hanzo’s stomach flipped but he ignored it for stuffing the last few bites of his dinner into his maw.

“We should set up a time to avoid… unpleasantness.”

“Of course, though keeping on one's toes is vital,” Kuai Liang smirked.

“Show up unannounced and we’re enemies again,” Hanzo deadpanned.

Kuai Liang laughed.

“I’m serious.”

“I shall send word before my arrival,” Kuai Liang relented through his chuckles.

It would have to do, Hanzo thought but smiling as he enjoyed the rest of his time in Kin Kuei hands for the eve.


	4. Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More building fluff because the slowburn just feels so fucking right for these two

An arrow alerted Hanzo to Kuai’s arrival. A long arrow with a trailing ribbon affixed to it in, impaling on of his trees. One of the students fretted over the hole made after handing him the arrow and saying that the there was a message tied to the shaft. Snapping the arrow in half between two fingers, Hanzo glared into the distance as he unfurled the message to read it.

‘Kung Jin: Grandmaster Kuai Liang paid me to do this, please don’t hate me or get Mister Cage to yell at me. I’m already doing laps everyday for a… airplane incident.’

Hanzo snorted.

‘Grandmaster Kuai Liang will be arriving roughly two hours after this arrow strikes. He said that he would pay for damage if this lands and damages something’

Letting out a heavy sigh, Hanzo crumbled the note and shoved it into his pocket before telling his students that they would have company soon. They needed to clean up the temple quickly and make themselves presentable. While they scurried, Hanzo assured the fretting student that they would find a way to help the new arrow hole in the tree’s bark and shooed them to get ready. Hanzo made a note to demand that Kuai Liang bought him a new tree despite the minimal damage.

In two hours the temple, his students and himself were all presentable for their company when he arrived.

“The grandmaster and students of the Shirai Ryu welcome you, grandmaster Kuai Liang,” Hanzo said when Kuai Liang teleported at the base of his temple steps. The man dusted his shoulders off as the lingering energies of his amulet and the snow (undoubtedly from his own temple) dissipated.

“My thanks for hosting me,” Kuai Liang smiled, bowing before rising fluidly.

“Allow me to show you around,” Hanzo said, making sure to shoo his students away, groaning when they giggled and scattered. Smart asses.

Hanzo gave Kuai Liang the grand tour of the temple. Since Hanzo’s last visit to Kuai’s temple, Hanzo had gotten a few students and himself to spruce it up (as well as bolster defenses to prevent any more slaughters). Now it was a well defended home that showed love and care had been put into it. It certainly felt more homely after the time had been put into it and less like a mass grace dressed up like a house.

The only thing that he felt were lacking when he knew of Kuai Liang’s temple was that their armory was not nearly as well stocked as his way but he also had a few more students and his students tended use weapons that could be kept and maintained rather then projectile or ice formed weapons. Kuai Liang did compliment them on the forgery of their swords and chain weaponry.

Hanzo’s trees and garderny were also not as well flourishing as Kuai Liang’s, but he and his students were working on them. Tender love and care and all that. It could heal and make grow a lot…

“May I have one?” Kuai Liang asked, pointing at one tree.

“Not that one, that tree is newer and its fruit are not quite ready to pick,” Hanzo said, beckoning to another tree. Looking over the plums available, Hanzo picked one that looked the best before handing it over. After carefully perusing the skin, chuckling when Hanzo grunted at the unnecessary inspection before the man took a bite (careful to avoid the pit).

“Hmm… delicious,” Kuai Liang smirked.

“Enjoy the fruits of our labor.”

Kuai Liang snorted and went back to chewing before he choked on the the plum. Hanzo was glad that Kuai Liang enjoyed it though, smiling when Kuai Liang licked his fingers clean and tucked the pit away in his pocket, likely a souvenir.

“I look forward to those treats that you left us. I will have to ask you for more in the future,” Kuai Liang smiled.

“Make it worth my while,” Hanzo shot back as he lead them back into the temple.

“Well… I owe you a tree, according to the one of your student’s angry muttering,” Kuai Liang smirked, making Hanzo sigh. “So I shall bring you a new one. How does an apricot tree sound?”

Hanzo squinted his eyes.

“Don’t turn my temple into your personal orchid,” He said firmly.

Kuai Liang laughed. How could a cryomancer look so damned soft and dare he say, ‘warm’ again struck Hanzo. Even the scar from that dagger, which always seemed so red and raw and angry, hardly hindered just how… human the man looked. Was that why Hanzo was always baffled by this man? He always thought of him as something not human? Maybe that was why he had found it so easy in the past to lash out and strike with intent to kill. But now… this was a human that he was enjoying spending more and more time around.

This was Kuai Liang. His friend.

“I will bring you another plum tree,” Kuai Liang relented with a smile.

“AND, leave Kung Jin alone? He is a good man and hardly needs help getting into any more trouble then he already finds on his own,” Hanzo added on.

“Very well,” Kuai Liang smirked.

“For now, I can bring plums if you continue to help me in maintaining this friendship and alliance, will that suffice?” Hanzo smirked.

“I think we can manage that,” Kuai Liang smirked.

“I certainly hope so, I would hate to have to be enemies again,” Hanzo deadpanned as he beckoned the man inside.

“Or for you to have to kill me… again.”

“Don’t make me add another, again, onto that,” Hanzo said firmly.

Kuai Liang just laughed. Hanzo hoped that dinner would shut him up for the moment.

Dinner was simple fair, as it was every night. Students were still eager to get to desert that they had planned without him to show off their side skills as well as the best that their plum trees could offer. Hanzo just sighed as several students rambled but allowed it. It was good that they were so energized about something in their lives, as because of him, they took their training with a dead seriousness that had wore on their emotional states for awhile. To see them lively was… a good thing. Brought a smile to his face and based on the warm smile on Kuai Liang’s face, it was just as inviting.

Thankfully his students were aware that trying to stuff the Lin Kuei grandmaster with plum based baked goods was not a great thing to do and offered a small plate for him to choose from. When dinner was over, he urged his students to clean up and head to the evening meditation. When they had scurried away, Hanzo found some tea in the kitchen and took it outside to enjoy the sunset with Kuai Liang.

“How have you enjoyed your visit?” Hanzo asked, heating up a cup himself and handing it over, grumping through a smirk when the tea hissed and instantly cooled in Kuai’s hands.

“I quite enjoyed myself,” Kuai Liang smiled. “Your temple is beauty without compare and it feels like a home.”

“Yes… a home,” Hanzo said, looking at his cup before taking a drink.

“For our next visit, we should have the students have a proper sparring tournament,” Kuai Liang offered.

“I think they would like that, if nothing else but for the bragging rights,” Hanzo smirked.

“We will have to set it up. Where shall we host?”

“Either temple has pros and cons, but to avoid familiar territory advantages, I will suggest a neutral third area,” Hanzo suggested.

“Cage still owes me a few favors for testing his squad?”

“Perfect. Maybe we can even have those four tested against the students as well, they would relish the attempt at bragging rights and it will bolster the students when they win.”

“Bragging about our students already, grandmaster Hasashi?” Kuai Liang laughed.

“I trained and raised Takeda, but Cage is a… certain kind of teacher.”

Kuai Liang just laughed and Hanzo laughed with him.


	5. Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion, mlm fluff, alcohol consumption
> 
> More building fluff

“Plum sake.”

Kuai Liang looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

The tournament that they had discussed their last visit, was still in the works. All participants were excited, including Cage and team, as well as both their students. Location and time was currently the main issue, the earthrealm team currently busy doing ops and the students always getting drilled with lesson after lesson. And a neutral third platform to host it was also posing a slight problem, as it seemed that with the numerous fighting that they all did, most everyone knew any good places intimately.

Right now they were enjoying another visit, Hanzo in Kuai’s temple. He had brought the bottle, something that he had purchased because he had no idea how to make sake on his own and did not want to make a homebrew that blinded his friend.

Kuai took the bottle as Hanzo sat next to him, their knees brushing. Kuai had been sitting on a windstill, enjoying the cloudy and gentle snow falling outside. Hanzo assumed that if it was snowing, then they would be seeing the sunset. This would do. Hanzo had been growing to admire the beauty of snow and cold lately.

“What is the occasion?” Kuai Liang asked.

“Does it need an occasion?” Hanzo asked back with a lot more bite then he wanted, hiding his embarrassment by digging two sake cups out of his belt pouch and holding one out for Kuai Liang to take. Thankfully, Kuai Liang did not appear too fazed by his snippy tone.

“Hmm… maybe not… you do seem agitated though,” Kuai Liang said, taking the cup and pouring them both a drink before sipping his carefully.

“A… bit… I have been thinking, pondering... overthinking and over-pondering most definitely,” Hanzo sighed unhappily before he sipped his drink. “About the future, about the present…”

Kuai Liang cocked an eyebrow again.

Hanzo sighed loudly, trying to put his hectic thoughts and feelings into words that made sense. Truthfully he had not come here with a plan other then ‘drink with new friend’ and now that he wanted to do more, that plan was falling apart and Hanzo was burning with shame underneath his skin.

“About building and growing after so long after destroying and fighting. Defend instead of attack. Friends and allies over a world of enemies,” Hanzo rattled off. “Healing over revenge.”

Kuai Liang hummed thoughtfully.

“Looking around instead of being single minded,” Hanzo finished lamely.

“The future is new and open and you’re trying to adapt to how new it is? The options rather then the lonely road?” Kuai Liang said for him.

“Yes,” Hanzo admitted and then laughed at himself. “And truthfully? Visiting you is nice but I am reminded of all the times I lashed out unjustly at you. Or attacked you. Or greatly harmed you. I am reminded of that past that is slowly coming to haunt me.”

“Most of the time you had good reason at least,” Kuai Liang smirked.

“And some of those times, I did not,” Hanzo shot back.

“But we shall move on. I forgive you for your previous actions and believe that you wish to change and move forward,” Kuai Liang smiled softly, setting some of Hanzo’s agitated nerves to ease. A heavy and cold hand softly grabbed onto his shoulder and squeezed. “I suppose all that remains is that you forgive yourself?”

“You say it like it such an easy thing,” Hanzo chuckled sadly.

“I never said it would be easy. What matters is that you try,” Kuai Liang smirked. That cold and comforting hand was still on his shoulder. Hanzo shrugged casually before taking that hand in his.

“Let’s speak of something lighter. Can you ice beat my fire?”

“We should see!” Kuai Liang smirked.

Hot and cold, fire and ice, the difference easily started making a quickly thickening stream of steam rise from their hands. The pale blue tint to Kuai Liang’s hands grew more vibrant and more blue as the flesh of Hanzo’s arm grew first pink and then darkening and startling shade of red. Ice shards started to grow from Kuai’s skin as the ice grew more intense and colder. Patches of his skin started to glow with heat and he could almost taste the fire on his tongue.

Fire and ice and yet they managed.

They had to stop when the room started to fill up with too much steam and a worried students happened to be in the hallway and saw the excess leaking out. They laughed at their childish behavior. Levity in the face of the momentary heaviness.

They returned to the bottle and spoke of lighter things, smiles still dancing on their lips with the taste of plum sake.


	6. Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub-Zero/Scorpion building fluff
> 
> Technically a request OuO

Hanzo sat on the window ledge, watching the sunset on his temple. His students were cleaning up their evening meal and would enjoy their free hour before it was time to rest. He could distantly hear the soft sounds muffled by walls and floors, the sweet chimes of their laughter and happy high voices. That had become more frequent in passing months, Hanzo noted with a smile on his lips. The temple was once again becoming a home.

Instead of a grave.

“Here you are,” Kuai Liang said softly, holding out a steaming cup of tea for Hanzo to grab.

“My thanks,” Hanzo smiled, taking it and giving it a small sniff. Lovely as always, Kuai Liang was quite the tea maker.

Kuai Liang sat next to him with his own cup, giving the steaming liquid a small puff before sipping carefully.

“Beautiful,” Kuai Liang smiled as he looked out on the sunset.

“Indeed,” Hanzo smiled as he looked out at the gorgeous scene before them. “My thanks for sharing the evening with me, grandmaster. I know how busy you are.”

“Think nothing of it. My students enjoy the evenings off when I visit, and I’m sure yours enjoy the chance to show off to me,” Kuai Liang smiled.

They sat in silence for awhile, drinking their respective teas and enjoying the sunset as it grew darker and darker with the approaching night.

“Ah, the night is approaching. Would you like to stay the night, my friend?” Hanzo offered.

“If you will host me, I will accept the generous offer,” Kuai Liang smiled before frowning with thought. “But where shall I sleep? With your students?”

“Why not sleep here in my room?”

“You only have one bed.”

“We are two grown men, Kuai Liang. We can share a bed,” Hanzo snorted.

“Very well,” Kuai Liang smirked back.

They finished their drinks and took turns using the restroom to clean up before bed. Since it was spur of a moment, Hanzo gave Kuai Liang some sleeping pants to use for the night before they shuffled into bed. Old fighting habits kicked in and they slept back to back, so that they could watch the other’s back during the night. No surprise attacks though hopefully there would be none. But still, Hanzo liked the warm press of Kuai Liang’s back against his own, the warm skin despite the man’s powerful cryomantic abilities, the even and deep breathing, the steady beating of his heart.

“Comfortable?” Kuai Liang asked softly, barely above a whisper.

“Hmm, yes,” Hanzo sighed comfortably. “You?”

“Very. You are very warm, I could forgo a blanket,” Kuai Liang snorted in the dark.

“Pyromancer,” Hanzo laughed.

They chuckled in the dark, like silly children, before settling in comfortably. Between their combined warmth and the comfort of laying next to someone, something that Hanzo had not experienced since the few rare nights that a very young Takeda would slip in next to him after being frightened by his nightmares, Hanzo quickly fell asleep.

He did not awake until he felt breath against his face, cracking open his eyes to find that sometime during the night, the two of them had shifted until they were facing each other. Kuai Liang’s face was lax in sleep, completely at ease and comfortable. Something that was both heartwarming and a painful reminder, that his man trusted him enough to share a bed with him and fall asleep so unguarded as he was. Despite everything that he had put the man through in a blind and neigh suicidal rush for revenge.

The man’s pale eyes groggily opened and found his face.

“Your breath is hot,” Kuai Liang sleepily muttered.

Ah, his emotions had gotten ahold of him. He calmed and recentered his thoughts, bringing the heat within him down a notch.

“My apologies.”

“Hmm… what roused you?”

“...You are very comfortable around me… despite… everything,” Hanzo noted softly.

“Because, you were wronged and wish to change. I believe you and wish to be friends, Hanzo,” Kuai Liang said before yawning.

“I should not have disturbed your rest…” Hanzo muttered.

“Nonsense.”

Hanzo just smiled, getting comfortably again and letting his mind and body relax back into sleep.


	7. Johnny Cage/Kenshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Johnny Cage/Kenshi, mlm fluff, telekinesis usage
> 
> Request for Johnny Cage/Kenshi

They were tangled together, watching his movies.

“I’m telling you, they’re good,” Johnny said as he spooned some more frozen yogurt into his maw. Kenshi, who really could not ‘watch’ them, was staring at the ceiling his his pale eyes and listening to the movie on right now. One of Johnny’s first movies that included a lot of great dialogue but was not a polished blockbuster like some of his newer ones. The leg tossed over Johnny’s hip twitched as Kenhi thought long and hard about the lines being said.

“Okay, lines? Better than I thought,” Kenshi grinned.

“I know, right?!” Johnny grinned.

“I do like that you’re just as much of a bisexual disaster in this as you are in real life,” Kenshi grinned only to get Johnny’s foot against his shoulder with a playful kick.

“Yeah, that’s one thing about my new flicks I don’t like. Sooo many straight romances ‘because that’s what sells’,” Johnny groaned as he looked at the movie playing. “I mean, some of them ain’t bad. But sometimes it’d be nice if I could sweep dudes off their feet for the movies!”

Kenshi giggled, twitching his leg and nudging Johnny’s shoulder with his calf. Much to the cringe of Johnny’s diet enforced ass (man getting old and needing to put more work into keeping in shape for movies sucked so much ass and not in the fun way), grabbing a pack of candy and started happily munching on the contents.

The movie ended but Johnny had another cued up. His gunslinger role. A crappy western, but it was so bad and had some truly funny lines. They were both cackling like nuts only half an hour in and almost weeping when the film reached its climax. They were both grateful for when it ended, a moment to catch their respective breaths and relax a bit.

“Okay, okay, this was a fun idea,” Kenshi smirked when Johnny got up for a quick stretch break, regretfully untangling them from their pile.

“A fun what now?” Johnny grinned.

“A fun date,” Kenshi relented with a coy smirk.

“That’s more like it!”

“Uh huh, finish stretching and get back over here.”

After moving his arms and legs about (being old and in shape for movies sucked so much), Johnny got back on the couch with full intent on getting in the same spot when the familiar tingle of Kenshi’s telekinesis shuddered across his skin.

“Hey!” Johnny whined as he flopped on Kenshi.

“Shush, snuggle time,” Kenshi said, letting Johnny go when he was sprawled out on the man’s chest, the man placing one hand on the back of Johnny’s head and the other further down his back.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Johnny laughed as he just played the next movie.


	8. Mileena/Tanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mileena/Tanya, wlw fluff, FLUFF, very brief mentions of body horror? (mentions to Mileena's teethers)
> 
> Request for Mileena/Tanya fluff

“Spot me?”

Mileena cocked an eyebrow, feeling his teeth flex with her jaw as she pondered what that meant.

Tanya was more than capable exercising on her own, and with her flexibility, it was not hard to find immovable objects to use say, keep her legs in place. In fact, that was what she did most of the time since she often exercised when the whimsy struck her and someone was not available to ‘spot her’.

“… Of course,” Mileena said, standing from where she was sitting and looking over war reports. A break would be welcome and the war with Kotal Kahn would not go anywhere for a a few moments.

Tanya was dressed for the moment, loose pants and a comfy top. Her hair was tied up and out of her face. Mileena was still dressed in her normal attire, purple leather and lean armor meant to keep her mobile and agile, light on her feet and deadly for pounces with teeth aimed first. She felt overdressed but figured it would be for a moment.

Tanya had a small clearing away from their war camp, free of distractions and with the earth patted down for safety and comfort. Tanya stretched for a moment, keeping limber, before sitting on the ground. She patted her feet pointedly and Mileena ducked down and placed her hands on Tanya’s ankles and pressed down just a bit. She would press down with force when Tanya actually started.

“Just a few sit ups,” Tanya smiled.

“Of course.”

Tanya made a show of putting her hands behind her head, elbows bent and laying on the ground with her legs bent. She wriggled to get herself comfortable and aligned, breathed in deeply and did her first sit up.

It was only partial one, likely a warm up. She did a few partial ones, getting further and further to her chest pressing against her bent legs and the top of her thighs. Mileena patiently kept her legs pressed down, enjoying the feeling of power in Tanya’s legs but mostly bored and wondering why Tanya had asked her of this.

“If you had wished to spend more ti–”

Tanya had been working her way up to her thighs and just as Mileena had said that, reached it and thus, had their faces mere centimeters apart. Or they would have been if Tanya had not bent forward that much more forward and kissed her.

She was scandalized, blushing dark and stunned as Tanya just innocently dropped back down. Only to sit back up and kiss her again. And fall back and sit up and kiss her again. And again. And again.

And so, Tanya got her wish to get her exercise in, kiss her girlfriend a lot and see Mileena blush like a schoolgirl. All in one evening!


	9. Raiden/Shinnok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Raiden/Shinnok, mlm fluff. Decorrupted Shinnok.
> 
> Request for Raiden/Shinnok

“Do not fret, my friend,” Raiden said.

Shinnok glared sideways at Raiden, trying to appear as intimidating as he could swaddled in thick blankets up to his head. He probably looked as ridiculous as he felt, but he was loath to leave the pile keeping what sliver of warmth he felt. Damned be it that his corruption was what seeming kept his warmth, the hellfire that burned in his veins and kept both his body and his soul burning with ambition. Now that it was gone, Shinnok felt cold bitterly bit into his weak body and feeling muscles grow sore from shivering.

Raiden came bearing yet another blanket to add to the pile threatening to smother Shinnok, trying to soothe his discomforts, along with a cup that was steaming with some liquid. Regretfully he had to remove his hands from his pile to grab it, thankful that the heat of the cup quickly some warmth back to his hands.

“We do not require drink, Raiden,” Shinnok muttered half heartedly.

“It is to warm your hands,” Raiden retorted.

Shinnok gruffed before got comfortable, settling into his pile of blankets and trying to ignore the cold that still managed to get into through the blankets and the hot cup in his hands. But he would not complain or submit to the cold. He would not let the lack of heat beat him after all that he had been through. And he certainly would not be coddled– er… perhaps it was a little too late for that. But he supposed that both himself and Raiden had gotten tired of hearing his chattering teeth and watching him shiver around the temple.

“You do not need to suffer,” Raiden said, taking a seat next to him.

Shinnok frowned again but kept cutting words to himself. What was the point of going through old arguments at this point? He would rather not come off as a spoiled brat that could not let a seemingly trivial manner rest for the sake of being ‘right’. It wasted breath, made them both angry at each other and just lead to painfully quiet days in the temples as they refused to speak with one another. And being immortal as they were… that was a pitiful way to live, even with Shinnok’s current situation.

“…How do you suggest I lessen this torment?” Shinnok relented with a grunt.

Raiden hummed for a moment, pondering as the man seemed to do well in short bursts. When the moment was done, he inched over and started undoing some of the blanket pile. Shinnok made a slightly embarrassing displeased sound but settled for glaring daggers at Raiden as he did… whatever it was that he was doing. When Shinnok’s body was freed from the pile (and immediately started violently shivering upon being exposed to the cold air of the temple), Raiden shuffled around until he was sitting with his chest flushed against Shinnok’s back and redid the pile.

A slightly indignant huff escaped Shinnok as he realized what Raiden was doing but kept his glass held tight in his hands despite the waning heat, gruffing when the blankets were reapplied and he was once again encased in the cocoon of blankets but with a surprisingly warm body cuddled up against him.

“You have strange ways of asking for physical affection,” Shinnok remarked when they were still again.

“But this torment is lessened, correct?” Raiden chuckled, breath warm against the back of Shinnok’s hair and neck.

“…Yes, now be quiet and lessen another,” Shinnok huffed.

Raiden just chuckled.


	10. Stryker/Kabal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Stryker/Kabal, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for Styrker/Kabal <3

“Hey there!”

Kabal looked up from his locker, grinning at his partner as he came in to get dressed for his shift. Stryker practically bounced in, energized as he always was for his shifts. One of the reasons that he was so loved around the precinct, because even through thick and thin and all the bullshit, Stryker was always just as energized to kick ass and take names.

That energy naturally extended to him, Stryker bouncing up to Kabal and kissed his cheek. Chuckling, Kabal pulled on his undershirt as Stryker bounced to his locker to get dressed for the day.

“What’s the chief got you doin’?” Stryker asked as he pulled off his t-shirt, Kabal very much enjoying the view of all those hard earned muscles flexing and shifting with movement underneath scarred dusted skin.

“Routes in east side of the city. Should be light work, you know how tired and boring the east side is,” Kabal said, very casually watching Stryker as the man dug around in his locker for a clean uniform shirt. “You?”

“Ugh, got the short straw and got stuck with the north side of the city. That shit hole will have me here past midnight,” Stryker groaned, turning to look at Kabal over his shoulder, sticking his tongue out and flexing when he caught the man’s eyes on him. Kabal stuck his tongue out in retort before laughing.

“Well, if you manage to escape before midnight, how about beer and takeout at my place tonight?” Kabal suggested.

“Ah man, don’t tempt me to whoop ass to get home sooner,” Stryker grinned.

“Oh, so my place is now home?” Kabal laughed.

“Well… I sleep there pretty much every night. And most often than not in your bed…”

Kabal laughed again.

“Alright, sweetums, kick some ass real hard and get home and I’ll feed you dinner,” Kabal retorted, fully dressed and ready for his shift, making sure to give Stryker a loving smack to the back.

“Love watchin’ you leave!”

Kabal snorted but blushed all the same.

True to his word, all through his shift, Kabal heard about Stryker tearing it up on the north side. So when he got home and ordered dinner, Stryker was not far behind.

“Honey! I’m home!” Stryker yelled dramatically when he opened the door.

“Uh huh, sit your ass down and eat your dinner, sweetheart,” Kabal chuckled.

Stryker hit his ratty couch with a bit more force than necessary, using the excess momentum to bounce in his seat and end up smushed against Kabal’s side. Kabal gave him a kiss to the cheek to keep him sated until they finished their dinner and watched the game. At least until the man flopped on him and claimed snuggle time and then Kabal was very happily stuck on the couch with a full grown man cuddled up on him.

Could not be happier.


	11. Raiden/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Reader/Raiden, fluff, gender neutral reader
> 
> Request for Reader/Raiden

You teleported into the chamber with ease, the soles of your shoes hitting the ground with barely a sound as you easily shifted to walking, carrying the two cups of tea with you as you strode over to Raiden, meditating before the Jenshi. Contemplating as he was between battles and getting involved in earthrealm politics. Not that you minded of course, but you wished he would look after his own health a bit more and stop wearing himself so dangerously thin.

Despite the fluid movement, you purposefully scuffed your foot across the floor to alert Raiden to your presence. One too many times of getting a small surprised shock (accidental of course) from startling him was lesson enough to make it habit at this point.

“Here,” You said softly, holding the glass over his shoulder for him to grab.

Drink was not necessary for gods like yourselves to live on. But the warmth was welcome, and it was excuse enough to fret over Raiden.

“My thanks,” Raiden murmured, taking his glass and allowing you to sit next to him. You two enjoyed your drinks for a moment. The quiet hum of the chamber was the only sound for awhile. Peaceful, quiet and serene. There were few moments like these and you relished each one with a profound sense of joy.

After a moment… Raiden chuckled.

“You’re fretting is noted and enjoyed,” Raiden smirked as he looked down at his empty glass.

“Someone must look out for you, as you try and look out for several realms and their people,” You retorted coolly, smirking when Raiden gave you an incredulous look. “You sometimes forget to take care of yourself as you care for others. If I must sometimes sit with you and make you drink tea, then so be it. I shall endeavor the torture.”

Raiden smirked again.

“Where would I be without you?”

“Probably falling over exhausted or fighting something,” You retorted through a broad grin.

“Do not provoke a god,” Raiden snarked.

“Then don’t provoke one in turn,” You snarked right back.

You laughed at each other for a moment. Such a quiet and peaceful moment.

“I shall try and take note of my own being,” Raiden said after you two had quieted down.

“You’ve said this before,” You noted.

A soft hand guided your face to look to his. Softer lips pressed against your forehead.

“A promise then.”

“Hmm… not sure I got that promise? Care to repeat it for me?”


	12. Sub-Zero/Scorpion-(nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion, trans Scorpion, oral sex, unintentional temperature play
> 
> A promised gift long ago to my awesome beta and cowriter King!

Kuai Liang kissed along Hanzo’s lower stomach, lips softly brushing against his treasure trail and sometimes straying to the side to kiss the tensing muscles underneath his skin. Hanzo ran his fingers through Kuai Liang’s hair, musing the once impeccable hair, but his mind was too hazed over with lust to really laugh at the mess that it was at the moment. Instead focusing on the lips pressing kiss after kiss to his skin, fingers toying with the waistband of his pants but making no move to pull it down.

Kuai Liang’s pale eyes glanced up at him, corner of his lips quirking up into a smile before going back to kiss along his skin sweetly.

It was not that he was nervous about this per say. Kuai Liang was a gentle and attentive lover that had done this before. Many times. And many times reduced Hanzo to a loose and languid mess. But for Kuai Liang to be on his knees doing this was… How did Kuai Liang put it? Hanzo was ‘painfully vanilla’ and an act that focused solely on his pleasure and in this position...

A cold breath on his belly made his eyes focus on the man no his knees before him.

“You are well?”

“Yes… are you well?”

Kuai Liang kissed his belly again, humming contently and smiling against the skin.

“Hmm… very. May I continue?”

“Please…”

Kuai Liang started tugging down his pants, kissing along the revealed skin, lips musing the hair they found. Hanzo breathed harshly, hips stuttering forward as his body prickled with sensitivity and lust pooled in his lower belly with increasing strength. Hands spread out over his hips, squeezing them softly, before pulling the fabric down further and further, lips pressing to his pubic mound. Reverently and breathlessly, Hanzo breathed Kuai Liang’s name as his pants were finally pulled down enough for the man’s mouth to press against him.

“Kuai Liang,” He moaned out deeply.

The man’s lips pressed against Hanzo in feathery light kisses along his skin, pale eyes cheekily looking up at him before those lips parted and a sly and cool tongue licked him in one long broad stroke. A shudder ran up Hanzo’s spine, hand fisting Kuai Liang’s hair as the man took to alternating kissing and licking along him, from his dick, through the folds, brushing against his hole. 

The difference in heat between his naturally heated body and Kuai Liang’s naturally cold body only seemed heightened by how aroused Hanzo was. He was already wet and aching, his dick hardening with blood and twitching against Kuai Liang’s mouth. Chances were that he would get overstimulated and cum too quick if he was already like this but… gods Kuai Liang on his knees before him and sucking him off was too much for him and his thighs were already trembling underneath the cold hands holding onto them.

“Kuai…” Hanzo panted.

Kuai Liang pulled off mercifully, letting him gather himself and feel his knees shake shamefully.

“Are you alright?”  
Hanzo did not want to admit that a simple position and act could wound him up so quickly that he was already trembling and his knees threatening to buckle. He huffed instead, trying to steady himself and actively push down his sudden inflamed lust from a vicious forest fire to a kindle fire again. The worried look on Kuai Liang’s face certainly helped that.

“My… apologies, I am sensitive today,” Hanzo muttered lamely. A terrible excuse, really, but he was not about to tell Kuai Liang that the man almost made him cum within thirty seconds. There would be no living with him then.

“I shall slow down then,” Kuai Liang simply smirked, all sultry eyes and that devilishly curved mouth.

Hands gently encouraged him to gather himself up, straightening his legs up and steeling himself for more. Kuai Liang stroked his thighs tenderly, soothing him and bringing him down from his almost rushed peak. Hanzo could focus on the rough and cool hands on his skin and the heat escaping him and relaxing his tightly wound muscles until he was ready to continue.

“Good?”

“Yes.”

Kuai Liang kissed along his belly softly and sweetly, lips scrapping along the wiry hair along his belly and hips, pressing cold kiss after cold kiss to the skin. One of Hanzo’s hands fisted Kuai Liang’s hair loosely, content to simply hold as the man peppered his skin with kisses that were slowly, ever so slowly moving downwards. Easing him into the heat that Kuai Liang was stoking even with the chill forming across Hanzo’s skin.

“You’re… excited,” Hanzo panted softly as he felt the thin frost forming across his skin, which was just as quickly melting as it was forming with the fire burning underneath Hanzo’s skin.

“Mmm,” Was Kuai Liang’s elegant and eloquent response.

When Kuai Liang had made it down once again, his kisses were leaving thick frost on his skin that was quickly melting and dripping down his legs, getting soaked into his pants. Briefly, for a moment, Hanzo wondered why they always seemed to make waterworks when they made love, their powers always getting out of hand, before Kuai Liang pressed an icy cold kiss to his dick and then he thought nothing at all.

The cold seemed to offset the too quick build of of heat, giving his mind short bursts of not quite pleasurable sensation to break up the onslaught. The feeling of his cum dripping down and the water from the meet of their powers flaring up underneath their skins. Ice and fire. Hot and cold. And yet they mingled so well.

Kuai Liang pushed forward, taking Hanzo’s dick past his lips and sucking hard. A low and throaty moan escaped Hanzo’s mouth, head arching back and banging against the wall but the dull throb being lost in how he felt himself clenching up again, dripping down his thighs as his pleasure mounted hot and fast again. But now--

Hanzo’s fingers dug into Kuai Liang’s hair as he came, rutting his hips towards the man’s face to ride out the pleasure as it sparked up and down his spine and he clenched hard and spasmed.

But he did not get to enjoy it long. The smell of something burning caught his attention and he quickly pulled himself away from Kuai Liang so that he could snap freeze the burning wall behind him and sort of gap at the dark man shaped burn mark there now. Kuai Lang’s lower face was _soaked_ and he idly trying to scrape the mess out of his beard.

And then they laughed because what else could one do in such a situation. And they laughed and Kuai Liang started to wheeze with the force and they both laughed harder at the sound until they were on the ground laughing so hard with laughter that their eyes watered. They laughed until it dulled and they could calm themselves and breathe calmly. When they could manage that, Hanzo flopped over on Kuai Liang to kiss him.

“Your temple next time,” Kuai Liang chuckled against his mouth.

“As long as I am with you,” Hanzo smirked before kissing the man softly and sweetly.


	13. Raiden/Reader - nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Reader/Raiden, nsfw, oral sex, fingering, penetrative sex, reader is gender neutral
> 
> Request for a nsfw one shot between reader and Raiden

Lightning was dancing across the sky. Arches of it, bright blue and vivid, that chained from cloud to cloud. The winds were howling as they ripped through the air, almost lethal and their ferocity.

“That’s one way to let off steam,” You remarked dully as you just tried to read your damned book.

Storms were once a way for the gods to work together to grace the earth with rain, wind and kisses of fiery lightning strikes. With recent events, it was more ‘Raiden and Fujin were pissed at something and unleashed hell in the sky and in the distant and chaotic political hell that was Otherworld, Rain joined in’. That meant a storm was beating against the temple and making your heartbeat beat against the inside of your skull in a growing sound based migraine.

Elements was not your domain, being a minor god, so you could not join. Not that you wanted to join, you were of a, as Raiden had fondly put it, ‘even colder and collected personality then Kuai Liang’. You had made a crack about being called frigid and Raiden had been too flustered to respond to that. You loved him dearly, but social graces were not part of Raiden’s many skills and talents.

Sighing as another crack of lightning danced above the temple, you abandoned your book for the evening and instead rose silently. Taking a step forward, you effortlessly teleported to your room, looking for the comm device that the Earth Realmers had given you (apparently despite being of a distant and cold personality type, you were a great deal more sociable than Raiden And Fujin and willing to give update at a text). Humming, you picked it up and shot Cassandra a text.

ME: ‘Any advice for getting Raiden inside for the eve? His storm has gone on for an hour and it is giving me a migraine.’

Cassandra was prompt, you liked that about it and knew why she was Raiden’s favorite Cage.

FAVORITE CAGE: ‘Idk you try bribery?’

ME: ‘Such as?’

FAVORITE CAGE: ‘Sex ;p?’

You hummed thoughtfully.

FAVORITE CAGE: ‘Im joking. Idk what sparky is into’

FAVORITE CAGE: ‘but seriously can you get him to stop its been raining forever’

ME: ‘Very well.’

Setting the comm device aside, you grabbed one of the straw hats from the shelf (stolen from Raiden of course) and put it on your head before teleporting again.

You reformed inside the storm. Rain and wind beat against your skin with painful ferocity but you ignored it for instead of drifting towards the two men dancing across the sky, their elements clinging to their skin like royal shrouds. When you got closer, you saw that they were both soaked to the bone and their clothes tousled and slightly damaged from being in the heart of the storm. You could also feel electricity prickling painfully on your skin as the charge of your body rose from getting closer to Raiden.

“Enough is enough you two! The storm is becoming damaging at this point!” You called out over the winds.

Despite the harshness and power of the storm, your voice carried well enough and the two gods turned towards you. After a moment, they let their powers dissipate and you watched the storm start to break apart. It would rain for a bit, waiting for the god of water to catch the hint, but the lightning and winds were done for now and quickly fading. That left you with two soaked gods that almost looked like soaked cats and you had to fight the urge to laugh at them. You managed to keep the smirk off your face and silently applauded yourself as you urged them back to the temple.

“Our apologies if we--” Fujin started when all three of you were out of the rain.

“Nonsense,” You quickly said.

Fujin went to wring himself out the old fashioned way, despite having the power to quickly dry himself off, as he headed to his quarters for the eve. You walked to Raiden to his quarters, the two of you trailing water in your footsteps. In his quarters, you replaced his stolen hat and lamented about your soaked robes.

“I will loan you something,” Raiden said as he started undoing his damp clothing.

Carelessly, you undid your clothing, all of it as it was all soaked unfortunately. Wrinkling your nose at your clothing, you let each piece flop messily to the floor in a soaked pile until you were bare. Raiden, who had been busy trying to shed the first soaked layer of his clothing, turned to check up on you and seemed quite taken aback by your bare and naked state.

“Yes?” You asked nonchalantly.

“Your boldness is always surprising, is all,” Raiden noted before shedding another layer.

“Boldness?” You asked. “Raiden, my dearest, you’ve seen me naked several times already. I would think that we would be comfortable around each other enough at this point to not be bothered by one another’s states of dress or undress.”

Raiden just muttered something before undressing yet another layer. If you knew his dressings enough, he had three more layers to go. Since it would take a moment, you decided to take advantage and walked into his bathroom. It had gathered dust since its last use since gods often did not need to bath, but since Raiden had a habit of picking a surprising amount of fights, he often needed to wash blood of all kinds from his person.

The small pool was easy enough to fill with hot water and you slipped in brazenly. And just as you expected, after a moment, Raiden padded in naked after you.

It was always a treat to see Raiden bare. Muscular, dark skin dusted with white hair. And of course, the more intimate details that you loved. All of that sliding into the bath next to you. And now together, the two of you breathed out twin sighs of relief as the heat of the water sank into your bodies and eased away the lesser of the stresses and pains.

“You should relax more,” You and Raiden said together, you blinking slowly before smirking at the smirking Raiden. 

“You should,” You said more firmly.

“I am aware, dearest,” Raiden chugged.

A short sigh almost escaped you before you thought of something, something that your favorite Cage said. Smiling softly, you leaned over and pressed a kiss to Raiden’s cheek, fingers finding the soft dovey silvery hair of his head between your fingers and curling the locks fondly.

“I could help you, dearest, if you’re in the mood,” You purred.

Instead of being flustered, the man just smiled charmingly and dare you say _smoothly_ , before placing warm hands on your hips and dragging you into his lap. Not to let the man one up him, you smiled coyly at him from your new perch before ducking down to kiss him softly on those lovely lips of his. It was all soft kisses for a moment, melting against one another from the chaste touch and simply… melting.

Raiden, despite his reputation of being a rather battle and otherwise un-personal focused man, was actually a good lover, you found when your relationship reached the sexual level. Nothing mind blowing, but he was tender, romantic and willing to please without being too annoyingly eager. He listened to you and you listened to him and you clicked as that deeply intimate level as you did on romantic and platonic levels. Each time you met, though it was not often as neither of you quite had much of any sex drive, it often left you blissfully loose and languid, and further more, relaxed.

And you intended to make sure that Raiden was _very_ relaxed this evening.

Pulling away and teasingly licking your lips, you huskily whispered into Raiden's ear how you two should dry off to continue this somewhere soft. The mighty god of thunder and protecter of Earthrealm shuddered so softly and let out such a weak moan that you felt pleasure shudder along your lower belly. Oh yes, this was going to be very good.

You two slipped out and quickly dried off, you making sure to drag your hands along his more sensitive areas, like along his hips and lower belly. More... intimate touches... could wait until you got into bed. A few rather titillating ideas was running around you mind about how to make your lover relax for at least the eve. That did not stop Raiden from dragging his hands along your hips, slipping around to your lower back and brushing just barely beneath. There was need behind those hands, Raiden craving whatever and all kinds of touch that you were comfortable with giving him. Another reason you adored him across all spectrum of your relationship.

Dried off, you retreated to his quarters for the eve, you smirking oh so slyly as you guided him to the bed, smiling up at him before giving him a nudge and making him sit on the edge of it. Raiden cocked an eyebrow, wondering what you had in mind, but the slight smile playing on the edges of his lips telling you that he was eager to see. Still smirking, you fluidly dipped down and slid to your knees. This was rather knew of you, though for not lack of trying. Raiden was simply a man that very much loved to give rather than receive. You would have loved to shower the man in attention in the same way but was accepting that that was just how he liked to do things.

But right now? Right now Raiden looked very interested in where you were and based on the flushing of his cheeks and the already hardening of his cock, very much was willing to receive this time.

Licking your lips to work up the spit in your mouth, you worked up a bit of extra and licked your palm, using the now slicked hand to grab Raiden softly. The man was half hard already and a few strokes had him quickly getting harder and harder underneath your fingers. Spit would get him a bit slick and you would need it for what you had in mind. If there was once thing that you were undecided about with your sexual relationship with Raiden, is was that the man was... what was that charming expression that Johnny Cage had used? Hung like a horse? Well... perhaps not that large but the man was of admirable size and very much above average. So when his cock was slightly slick with your spit, you took him half hard into your mouth, hoping to work your way down and 'warm' yourself up to the full hard girth.

The first swipe of your tongue along the small peak of the head, still partially hidden within the foreskin, had Raiden groaning low and deep inside his chest. A sound much akin to thunder. It embolden you to keep going, using one hand to steady the man's dick as you teased the head with little flicks of your tongue. Teasing little touches to taunt the man with more, so much more. To make him flush and groan and moan underneath your torment, strong hands finding your head and lovingly running his hands over your head, neck and shoulders (not pushing you down of course, because Raiden was aware of how… endowed he was).

Jaw and mouth warmed up a little, you started to sink, a little bit at a time, pushing more and more flesh into your mouth with each almost delicate bob of your head. Your lips trailed after the retracting foreskin, getting at the sensitive skin normally protected by it, deeping the groaning above you until it almost seemed like there was another storm brewing right above your head. You were doing good.

You would do better though.

Sinking down until the slight flare of the head made it past your teeth, you swirled your tongue around the head of Raiden’s cock slowly but firmly, putting pressure and heat behind the movement and pushing the foreskin down the rest of the way to fully get at the head. Now free to fully tease and torment, you dragged your tongue along the slit of the head, tonguing it with slow and firm strokes that had a rather potent bitterness saturate your tongue.

Oh my? Already? Perhaps you were better than you thought?

Pulling away, you worked your jaw for a moment to get some of the built up stiffness and soreness out (you did not often do this and the movements were foreign), before looking up at Raiden’s flushed face and licking your lips nonchalantly. The poor man already looked so deliciously weak and wrecked. Gorgeous mouth open and wet and panting _and wanting_. White and glowing eyes shining brightly underneath lidded eyes and those handsome features dusted with flushed red. Perhaps you were indeed better than you thought.

“My dear, are you going to make it?” You smirked.

Raiden huffed, frowning despite everything, so you took to returning it to melt the look off his face. Taking the man in hand, you lifted him to press your tongue against the base of his dick and drag it upwards in a slow drag that had that look gone in a second. The bucking of Raiden’s hips told you that the teasing was forgiven. So you kept licking, long and broad strokes of your tongue along the underside, along the prominent veins, along the dips and curves and flare of the head.

You took the head into your mouth again--

“Enough.”

Huffing, you pulled away and wiped at your mouth, working your jaw as you rose to get into the man’s lap. Now that you were close again, Raiden lurched into another kiss, eagerly and heated kissing you and not at all minding the slight bitterness on your tongue as you eagerly sucked his tongue into your mouth. The man took his time in tasting your mouth and breathing the same air as you and stealing your breath away. It almost did not dawn on you that his hand was moving until it was touching you, drawing a gasp out of you that Raiden eagerly swallowed down and touched you again for another taste.

The man’s delightfully calloused fingers stroked and teased and brushed along you, stoking your arousal to a burning fire low in your belly. Teasing and taunting and making burn as you made him burn. When your cries became a little too weak, Raiden pulled away, drawing away to grab something off his bedside table. A small clay pot, you shuddered as he pulled the cork free, releasing the slight floral scent of the lotion like substance inside.

Raiden prepared you as lovingly, thoroughly, making sure that you could take his _girth_ comfortably. It always took a bit because of that, but you just took the time to kiss him senseless. Taste his groaning and moaning mouth. Press kiss after kiss to his cheeks, nose, cheeks, everywhere they could reach. At one point, you loosely grabbed the wrist of the hand so gently fingering you and just held on as you grew more and more breathless and worked up and worked you loose.

“Are you ready?” Raiden moaned against your mouth.

“Yes, my love.”

Gently he eased his fingers out of you before slicking himself with the slick, taking himself in hand as you adjusted yourself in his lap to take him more comfortably. Gravity always made it easier, also you had a feeling that Raiden liked to watch, both your face as you took all of him and look down to watch your body take him. You liked when he watched so it all worked out for the best.

You sank, letting Raiden keep himself steady as you lowered your body to him. The blunt, hot head pressed against your aching and slick hole, the man’s hand moving away to grab your hip, mirroring the other, as you gently rocked your body. Shudders racked up and down your body as you just ground against the man’s cock, getting your body to gently ease down, the head pressing relentlessly against you. Despite gravity and the plentiful preparation, your body was a bit tense and--

Raiden leaned forward and started sloppily mouthing at your throat, collarbone, chest. Anywhere that he could get at. Something about the man’s hot mouth against your skin was all that your body needed to relax and you slid down, the head sliding inside and spreading you on his girth. A short and gruff breath was punched out of your lungs as your body adjust and instinctively clenched down on him. The tightness made Raiden moan loudly against your skin, his teeth catching slightly.

You dragged one of the man’s hands to yourself, putting those rough textured fingers to good use as you sank further and further down into his lap, feeling yourself stretching over him, squeezing around him. Neither of you two would last at this rate, but you both would love the quick rush to your ends. Especially when you rose a bit and then dropped, getting that delightful friction that you desired. Coupled with the man’s mouth on your skin and the man touching you and--

The man bucked his hips up, pushing in deep and pressing just right against something that had your head falling back and your mouth open to yell in ecstasy sloppily. Encouraged, Raiden bucked his hips up into you, pushing deep inside of you and rubbing against that one spot inside of you that had stars bursting across your eyes and punched the air from your lungs with each perfect thrust. Somewhere in the very back and least distracted part of your mind, you were sure that the storm was starting again outside and you would have apologies to give out later. But for now--

You clenched hard as you almost peaked, Raiden practically _growling_ into your chest. He was so close. And you wanted to taste that thunder like voice as you came. So knotting your fingers into that lovely hair, you encouraged Raiden’s head back and away from your skin, his lips slightly redden and mouth open and wet. And you kissed that too tempting mouth, eagerly tasting him with labored breaths and an active tongue.

Raiden’s breath stuttered against your mouth and you felt him release. In his orgasmic throes, he moved his hand on you faster and rougher and you tipped over the edge as well, going breathless as you shook and shuddered with pleasure, clenching around the man and making Raiden ride out the waves of his pleasure and rocking up into you to help you ride it out.

When you two stalled and basked, the distant crack of thunder rolled over head.

* * *

FAVE CAGE: >:(

ME: I got him out of the sky.


	14. Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion, fluff
> 
> Not a request, just wanted some good ol subscorp fluff

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re adorable.”

Hanzo huffed, glaring at Kuai Liang as the man button the last button of the winter coat that Hanzo had been puppy eyed and cute pout guilted into. Now he was sweating almost profusely in the thick and fur lined coat as Kuai Liang finished up with the button and then playfully tugged the hood on.

“Why do I need this? I burn hot enough on my own to withstand anything in your mountains,” Hanzo huffed.

“You will see.”

Side eyeing the man harshly, Hanzo just stuck his lower lip out just a bit and huffed louder, spewing clouds of heated air out through his nostrils. Kuai Liang just chuckled before stepping back to hold out and offer his hand. Had Hanzo’s hand not been stuffed into a mitten, he would have flipped the man off for this goofy secrecy, but his hand was in fact stuffed into a mitten, so he just put his hand into Kuai Liang’s and let the man lead him.

The man led him away from his temple and into the mountains. It took a few miles of walking,but Hanzo became grateful for the winter gear. Despite the fire burning within him, it started to dwindle in the face of hiking through a constantly blizzard tormented mountain. His teeth chattered a bit as they kept walking, trekking through the snow that was built up from the constant terrible weather.

“Where are we going?”

“Just a little further.”

Just a little further was another mile and then to a cave. Inside the cave there was some relief from the bitter winds and snow, though Hanzo had to exert a bit to warm himself up a bit. Clutching Kuai Liang’s hand, Hanzo followed the man as they walked further and further into the cave. All the way to the back of the cave–

“… Kuai Liang… are those…”

“We found them here.”

Dragons. Actually fucking dragons. Several adolescents and what he could only assume were babes came tottering over to Kuai Liang, chirping loudly as the man dropped down to hold out his arms for them to grab onto to and clamor over him all the more. Hanzo just stared at the… at these legendary creatures and they were… they were chirping like some weird cat/bird/lizard hybrid and… dragons…

“Would you like to hold on?” Kuai Liang offered, picking up one of the smaller babes that looked like it was still learning to move on its own. Large eyes stared curiously at Hanzo as it was held out to him. “They’re quite gentle.”

Mindlessly, Hanzo took the creature and awkwardly held it like a child, close to his chest. The dragon babe clutched at his borrowed coat with talon-less little digits. It chirped loudly at him, butting against his chin. After a moment, Hanzo started to… pet… a fucking dragon… holding onto him like a child… and purring with the attention.

“They’re adorable. I’m told that they will grow to adulthood in several years and be able to carry adults,” Kuai Liang chuckled as one bounced up and licked his face. “What do you think?”

“…Your life is… weird…”

Kuai Liang laughed, standing up to kiss Hanzo’s cheek and suddenly this was not weird and strange but just the same warmth and gentleness that Kuai Liang always seemed to give his soul and everything was well again.


	15. Raiden/Shinnok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Raiden/Shinnok, fluff, briefly mentioned violence

“It’s what you get.”

Shinnok huffed, taking the offered ice pack from Raiden and pressing it against his bruised and still throbbing cheek. Cassandra at the very least was still shaking her hand, trying to work out the pain of having ‘clocked’ an Elder God in the face.

“Cassandra, please,” Raiden said, folding his arms over his chest and staring her down. “He provoked you yes, but you do not need to provoke him further and instigate more of a fight.”

“Why not? I could go for a rematch,” Shinnok growled only to hiss as his cheek throbbed with excess pain at the movement.

“Enough.”

“But–” Shinnok and Cassie whined together.

“ENOUGH!”

Thunder rolled above and there was a tingle in the air as electric charge rolled off of Raiden in annoyed waves. The two huffed, pouting like children, but ceasing their fight for the moment. As much as they hated each other and were more than willing to exchange blows over words, Raiden was a firm presence and because they were at the Sky Temple and with Shinnok’s corruption cleansed from his body, Raiden could very, very, very easily overpower the both of them at once and with ease.

“Fine. Check up complete, Shiny here ain’t making a huge mess and behaving, so you’re clear to keep him here,” Cassie grunted, mock saluting. “Have fun, lads.”

She marched out with a huff, leaving Raiden with one huffy Shinnok. With Cassandra gone, Raiden got down on his knees to be level with Shinnok as he sat, back straight as a ruler and chest puffed out in a poor show of pride, and gingerly pulled the ice pack and pale hand holding it away to look at the damage. With how pale Shinnok was, the quickly forming bruise was all the most evident and painful looking. Raiden let Shinnok press the ice pack back against it.

“I tried,” Shinnok gritted out.

“You did,” Raiden said, cupping the undamaged side of his face, thumb brushing underneath his eye and the sleepless bruises there.

“Why must I try and they don’t? I don’t expect this to go smoothly,” Shinnok grunted.

“She did try. She didn’t shoot you.”

Shinnok actually laughed at that before wincing. Raiden stood for a moment, leaning down to kiss Shinnok’s forehead.

“I will get you another cold compress.”

“I would prefer another kiss.”

Raiden smirked, making Shinnok pout even more deeply. But the lightning god obliged, kissing the man softly on the lips (mindful of the pain) before going and getting that compress and letting Shinnok melt and look soft without loss of pride.


	16. No Pairings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild language, violence
> 
> Request for Raiden and Shinnok interactions

“No.”

Raiden threw up a wave of lightning and threw it at Shinnok. The former Elder God barely had it within himself to draw up the soft red flames to protect himself, but he was in a rage. That rage was making him draw on what thin excuse he had for stamina or power at this point. That rage was making him more then willing to exhaust that power to the point of collapse if it meant lashing out at Raiden. And Elder Gods forgiving, hurt him.

Gritting his teeth, Shinnok summoned up as much power as he could force out of his weak and exhausted body and threw himself at Raiden Hate and rage fueled him more then his own Elder Gods powers. But he was easily deflected with a simple maneuver from Raiden’s arms, and sent tumbling across the chamber. So easily thwarted by throwing everything within his person at this man, all his power, all his rage and bitterness and every viole slimy black thing crawling around in his head and heart…

And he was tossed. Like nothing.

Shinnok screamed. Not a physical sound as his pride would never allow it. But his mind rang with the heinous inhuman sound, a sound of his pure broken pride, anger, bitterness, hatred. His everything. He drew everything else, draining himself to nothingness and beyond and built up a wildfire on his skin, burning bright having been fed everything he had.

And launched himself at Raiden.

Only for the man to grab his wrists and send such a powerful shock across his body that he fell limp, only behind held up by the strong hands now holding his bony wrists. He slumped half conscious to the floor, arms held up by something crueler than chains.

“You need rest.”

Shinnok wanted to laugh. But his body was currently not responding. Just laying there in a half crumpled and half held up mess. He had thrown his everything and beyond and Raiden… had thwarted him so easily. So carelessly. The thought made his already exhausted body slump further, an indicator that he was physically incapable of fighting currently. Raiden took that as the perfect time to pull him up, tugging one of his arms over the man’s shoulders and walking him like a limp doll closer to the Jinsei.

The flush of energy was immediate, Shinnok could feel a small spark of power set off in his lower stomach. But he had gone past his limit and it would take time before he could fight again. He slumped against the stone when Raiden laid him down to recover. The man sat close by, not looking at him. Coward. Instead those pale eyes swept over the chamber as though looking for everything and anything to look at instead of him. Fucking coward.

“You rage is warranted and I don’t hold foolish thoughts of it abating any time soon.”

Shinnok managed to make a noise that almost conveyed what he thought of that statement.

“But what is done is done. Your corruption is cleansed from your body. You are weak for now but in time you will regain what shallow and explosive power your pride and greed and lust brought you. Perhaps you might never get that power back. But…”

The man rose and walked calmly over to the the Jinsei, Shinnok having regained enough to lift his head to follow. The man walked to bright light, watching it with obvious awe. A hand hesitantly reached out and brushed against the light, hardly disturbing it.

“Creation, life, peace… they will always triumph over all. Perhaps not right away, perhaps not in ways that can be seen. But life will always find a way, as the saying goes.”

Gritting his teeth, Shinnok tapped into that spark in his lower belly and overdrew himself again. With a jerk, he was up and he was dashing forward.

“No.” Raiden caught his hand. There was a moment of those strong fingers biting into his wrist, halting his movement. Of his eyes sliding to the man halting his movement. Of his efforts once again being stopped so easily.

“One day you will learn.”

“But until then,” Shinnok rasped.

“Of course,” Raiden tossed him back and Shinnok rose again. “Kombat until I break it through your stubborn and thick skull.”


	17. Johnny Cage/Takahashi Kenshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Johnny Cage/Takahashi Kenshi, fluff
> 
> Request for Johnny/Kenshi interactions

Touch was important to Kenshi. Where sight failed him, touch could very well help him figure out how something looked when his telekinesis could only grab and move. His hand could map out the shape, the texture of the surface, if it was hot or cold or neither, if it was heavy or light. Anything that his eyes failed to tell him.

“I can navigate this on my own,” Kenshi said as Johnny made a few grabs for his hand.

The team needed to discuss something, but Johnny had been busy on set. Instead of waiting for him to get out for the day, they had come to the set. Sonya had already marched on ahead and left them to get to where they were supposed to meet up on the other side of a crowded set. Johnny had volunteered to help guide them through the crowd.

“Come on, K-man. Just trying to help,” Johnny said.

Rolling his eyes, Kenshi offered his hand and Johnny grabbed it. The man’s hand was warm. Very warm, like syrupy sleepy warmth. His fingers and palm were calloused, rough and slightly dry. And strong, Kenshi could feel the strength of that hand as it squeezed his.

Johnny lead him through the crowd, Kenshi just huffing and following after, squeezing the man’s hand back.

* * *

“Ouch! Careful!”

“You said, ‘do you want to see’?” Kenshi snarked.

“I’m sorry! I forgot about the whole… you know!” Johnny hissed as Kenshi ran his hands along Johnny’s bicep and coincidentally his new tattoo. “And you know full well what I meant!”

Based on the inflammation of the skin and following the tension of Johnny’s body when he ran his fingers over certain parts of his skin, it felt like a basic tribal band. Nothing out there or strange, but fit Johnny nonetheless and would fit with the name scrawled across his pecs. It suited the warm skin, marked with a few scars but not many.

“Alright, you big baby,” Kenshi relented, letting his hands slide down to grab Johnny’s elbow to keep him there. “You, who tells people that sprains and hairline fractures and breaks are nothing. But can’t stand someone touching a new tattoo.”

“You know what? Shut up,” Johnny pouted.

* * *

“Can’t blame you for wanting to see this handsome face,” Johnny snarked underneath his hands.

Kenshi did not offer a retort. Instead he just kept running his fingertips delicately along the man’s features. And as much as he wanted to have some snappy retort, Kenshi had to grudgingly admit that Johnny had some nice features (at least to his touch). A nicely shaped nose, a nice broad jaw, warm ips that kept making his stomach flip each time his fingers brushed against them. Hair was nice and soft too.

“Sooo….?” Johnny edged.

“I’m blind,” Kenshi deadpanned.

“Oh come on…”

Kenshi smirked and pulled the man forward until the warm skin of the man’s nose pressed against his mouth.

“Not bad, not bad.”

“Not bad?” Johnny whined.

Kenshi kissed him to hush him up.


	18. Sektor/Bi-Han

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bi-Han/Sektor, fluff, mentioned prior violence/body horror
> 
> <3

Practised movement with old machinery that had been acid stripped of rust, oiled and ready to labor again. That was what it felt like to move again, to be human again, to feel his morality again. But he was moving again, like a machine that was overhauled to do so again. And now he was facing down a man that had every right to murder him in cold--

Sektor gruffly laughed despite himself. Bi-Han quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing,” Sektor grinned, just slightly grinning as he adjusted his offensive stance. Always adjusting, always nudging back into place and correcting. It had been too long since he was flesh and bone and blood rather than metal and coils and oil.

“If you do not focus, I will put you down on the mat again,” Bi-Han grinned crookedly.

“Silence. Face me, Bi-Han.”

If Sektor can feel the foreignness of his own body, then so must Bi-Han. Sektor can see it in the way he moves, adjusting and nudging back in place and correcting his movements. The slight deepening of his natural frown when he catches his mistakes and the small growls of frustration. Sektor does not say a thing about it, he has his own mistakes to growl and frown at after all. But there is a sort of… ‘comfort?’ Yes. A certain comfort and kinship that Sektor felt with the other man that he was enduring the same thing.

They have to end their session sooner then they would both like, the fire still in their eyes but their lungs heaving with each labored breath and their muscles burning with over-exertion. They stop and grab the small comfor things that Kuai-Liang must have left out for the two of them at one point.

“Why he still cares for you, I will never know,” Sektor said, He says that a lot when the two brothers are anything less than trying to murder the other though that is very rare and often sparked from someone other than them.

“Maybe if you were slightly less appalling to deal with?” Bi-Han laughed, grinning crookedly when Sektor looked shocked and appalled from being told that. But it is the truth. They were brought back and currently under the watch of the Lin Kuei and Sektor admitted that he was… difficult to deal with. One day at a time, though he made note to improve his attitude towards others at least.

Drawing a towel along his body, Sektor yelped when Bi-Han ‘whapped’ him with his own towel, grinning that insufferable crooked grin.

“Asshole,” Sektor hissed, throwing his water bottle content at the man. It froze when it hit Bi-Han’s skin and he groaned at forgetting that the man was a cryomancer.

“Come, let us find the washroom. If we hurry, we can join the Lin Kuei for evening meditation,” Bi-Han grinned, casually brushing the ice from his skin.

“Hmm, do we have to hurry?”

Bi-Han was still grinning that mischevious smile as Sektor followed after him.


	19. Cyrax/Kung Jin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Cyrax/Kung Jin, language, mentioned violence, mentioned previous body horror, mentioned character death
> 
> <3

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah just…”

Nothing needed to be said. Jin just sat next to Cyrax while he laid curled up into a tight ball, tucked away in a dark Lin Kuei temple. Away from noise throbbing on his eardrums, away from too many sensations on his skin, away from Kuai-Liang that seemed to make Cyrax break out in anxiety attacks so easily. But everyone knew, everyone understood. No one pushed him, no one forced him to do anything. Just nodded and let him dash off to dark little corners to ride out sensory overloads and anxiety attacks that had Cyrax panting like he had single handed fought in a kombat with Kotal Kahn.

Right now it seemed to be sensory overload, human skin not used to registering sensation, eardrums not used to vibrating, mouth and teeth and tongue and vocal cords not used to moving to make noise. Human sensations after being a robot for so long, and then being a soul trapped for so long. But soon, Cyrax would get used to it, he was already having fewer and fewer sensory overloads over the past few weeks.

“Want a distraction or…” Jin tried.

“…Wouldn’t mind hearing you talk… softly please my head is killing me…”

Jin really did not have much other then gossip from the team. So he started off with some ‘scandalous’ gossip that had Cyrax quivering with quiet giggles, their shitshow chat room, and then moved to past anecdotes. After rattling off a few stories, Jin realized that he was fumbling for something to fill the noise.

“So… this weather eh?”

Cyrax laughed loudly at that, practically wheezing with the force of it, that made Jin smile in return, looking at this man pull himself back. He sat up after a moment, wiping away at his face as he giggled and chuckled helplessly. It was good to see that smile again.

“Better?”

“Yeah… a bit,” Cyrax smiled. “Think I might chill in here a bit more though. I don’t want to freak out on the Grandmaster… again.”

“He understands, you know.”

“I know. But it’s still… feels bad to do it, especially when the last time I saw him–”

No one needs to say it.

“Time heals a lot,” Jin said.

“Pfft, you listening to Raiden again?” Cyrax snorted, though not at all maliciously.

“He’s got a few golden nuts of wisdom if you listen to all that hot air enough,” Jin laughed.

“Yeah… he does sometimes doesn’t he…”

Emboldened, Jin leaned over and kissed the man’s cheek, grinning when Cyrax turned red.

“Now how about some Jin’s Words of Wisdom? Let’s get something eat and then kick someone’s ass.”

“Hell yeah!” Cyrax grinned.


	20. Sub-Zero/Scorpion/Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion/Smoke, poly fluff, poly ship
> 
> Request for poly Smoke/Sub/Scorp goodness

“Hanzo, please scoot closer,” Tomáš grumbled.

“Anymore and I’ll have to slip underneath you or lay on you,” Hanzo grumbled, already smushed against the man’s side. One of his arms was already draped over the man’s back, folded so it could curl over Tomáš’ shoulder and then tuck underneath his chin.

“Is that so bad?” Tomáš chuckled.

“Are you complaining that the temple is cold again?” Kuai Liang said, sitting a ways away and cleaning his fighting gear.

“Yes,” Tomáš deadpanned, grinning when Kuai Liang shot a playfully annoyed look his way. He just grinned before managing to squirm that much closer to Hanzo, who was very warm and very much welcome against the cold of the Lin Kuei temple. Something that had Kuai Liang grumbling what Tomáš could only assume was rather colorful Chinese underneath his breath.

“You should join us,” Tomáš quipped.

“And let you complain that I’m cold too?” Kuai Liang retorted, but the levity of his tone still playful.

“We’ll warm you up,” Hanzo sleepily said.

“Smoke and fire,” Tomáš agreed.

Kuai Liang snorted at the joke.but relented, setting aside his gear and padding over to where they were lying curled up. Tomáš had a half hearted threat about those cold arms coming anywhere near him, to which of course Kuai Liang responded by laying on Hanzo’s other side and draping his arm across Hanzo’s back in a way that his cold as ice hand could press against Tomáš’ side.

“I don’t know how I feel about being the furnace,” Hanzo quipped while the two swatted playfully at each other.

“The handsome furnace,” Tomáš giggled as he swatted Kuai Liang’s cold hands away from him.

Hanzo rolled his eyes but enjoyed the moment as the two roughhoused above him for a moment before settling for more cuddling, both of the pressed up against him as much as they could.

“Hmm, I thought the temple wasn’t cold,” Tomáš said once they had settled down.

“Hush,” Kuai Liang muttered.

Tomáš just grinned before bunkering down with the two men he loved dearly. 

Smoke, fire and ice. What an odd but oddly fitting set of lovers they were. Tomáš would have it no other way.


	21. Raiden/Shinnok -nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Raiden/Shinnok, mlm smut, oral sex, teasing, trans!Shinnok
> 
> B-day present! <3

Raiden was quiet as he feasted with his lips and tongue on the pale skin of Shinnok’s lower belly and hips, tasting the pale skin with quiet devotion and worship that had Shinnok equal parts blustering with pride and writhing underneath the intense attention. Torn between the two, Shinnok was not sure how to react as the man kneeled further down between the legs dangling off their bed. The pale former Elder God settled for stretching out his long, lanky body in response, giving Raiden that much more skin to lavish with attention. Tender kisses, soft brushes of those full lips, delicate little nibbles with strong teeth… alright Shinnok decided that he was flustered.

“My dearest Raiden,” Shinnok breathed softly, feeling his lower abdomen clench in pleasure as the man mused his lips through the sparse hairs underneath his belly button that lead lower. “You are… in a mood tonight…”

Raiden just hummed against the feast of pale skin, kissing just underneath Shinnok’s belly button before letting the tip of his tongue tease right after. The strong hands on his thighs squeezed softly, a deeply romantic motion of reassurance and just comfort touch and it made Shinnok writhe underneath the heavy emotion behind it. Oh yes, Raiden was in a very particular kind of mood tonight and Shinnok was more than happy to oblige his lover. 

So delicately, Shinnok moved his long legs in the right directions when Raiden pulled his mouth away to strip him slowly and reverently of his clothing, all the way until he was bare like a feast. And oh how he wanted to be savored and feasted upon until the end of time, like he knew Raiden could do and very much wanted to do. It made him ache for those gorgeous lips on him, almost to the physical sensation of agony, that was only abated when the man kissed his stomach softly and started trailing kisses downwards. Down, down, down until Shinnok was throwing his head back and breathing out a breathless ‘finally’ into the room’s air.

Raiden’s lips delicately peppered along him, finding him already aching from the teasing, hips jerking involuntarily towards that devious mouth. The man pulled away, a spark of red light danced across his pale eyes and that mouth quirked up into an absolutely devilish smirk. And he remained leaned back away from Shinnok until the man writhed and let out a low and desperate groan and then those lips were back on him and his spine was bowing off the bed as a thin desperate thread of sound escaped Shinnok’s opened wide mouth.

“Elder Gods be damned,” Shinnok panted.

Those lips peppered kisses all along him, straying from spots that would spark his pleasure too quickly, focusing on teasing and taunting him. Building up the fire in his lower belly and making him ache for more, his thighs coming to press down against the sides of the man’s head, in hopes of keeping him there or just seeking the comfort that Raiden was there physically. 

When the tip of the other man’s tongue finally touched him, a absolutely shameful noise escaped him and he could hardly care at that point.

“A-are… you going to do nothing but tease me?” Shinnok panted.

“Perhaps,” Raiden smirked devilishly, against Shinnok’s aching and aroused body.

“And I’m the evil one?!” Shinnok whined.

Raiden smirked again before reapplying his mouth with a bit more intent and scattering Shinnok’s huffy thoughts. Making him focus about the syrupy warmth in his lower belly and how his body was tightening up with his coming peak. Even with the man just teasing him, it was driving him wild and he felt as though he would soon--

The man pulled away, again.

“Raiden, what I am about to say next is going to be scathing and will make Mr. Cage blush with the vulgarity of it,” Shinnok deadpanned.

Raiden, damn him to the seven hells and back, just smirked again before turning his head to pepper kisses against the inside of his thighs. His skin was sensitive to the touch and Shaiden jerk and his lower belly clench. His body twitched and jerked and begged for touch that Raiden kept littering in cute little kisses along the inside of his thighs, moving from the lines of his hips to the insides of his knees.

“Raiden… please… I’m begging you…” Shinnok groaned.

A hum was all Shinnok got and his thighs quivered in Raiden’s grasp. This was torment, this was torture. Shinnok moaned weakly between his teeth and bucked his hips, desperately seeking any touch where it mattered most and where he ached for it most. But those lips kept pressing to the delicate skin of the inside of his thighs. Raiden was never like this. This was--

The man’s lips returned to where they were needed and Shinnok jolted from the suddenness of it before returning to moaning as his body went as taut as a tight bowstring as the man lavished him with that wicked tongue and those warm lips of his. His core felt like it was liquid heat and escaping him slowly and still expanding just below his stomach. Oh how he wanted to burst and taste that pleasure that he knew his lover could provide. So achingly close--

“Raiden!” Shinnok wheezed out as the man pulled away once again.

“Yes, my dear?” Raiden rumbled as he returned to peppering kisses along the lines of his hips.

“Damn you, you rotten bastard. Taunting son of a--”

The man’s mouth was on him again and he trembled as sensitivity washed over him as his lust was stoked once again. He was so achingly close and his peak was right there. Now if only the man would keep that damn mouth where it was and--

Raiden pulled away again and he had nothing left to say.

“Are you alright?”

Not realizing his eyes had started to water with frustration, Shinnok blinked those away before turning his gaze to the man between his thighs, looking at him with a great deal of concern.

“Please stop teasing me,” Shinnok moaned.

“Of course my dear, my apologies for flustering you so,” Raiden said softly, pressing an apologetic kiss to Shinnok’s inner knee. “I thought you would enjoy if I… teased you a bit.”

“Goodness! Raiden indulging in me so,” Shinnok faux gasped with surprise, trailing off into a relieved groan when Raiden’s head slipped further down and mouthed at his pubic mound softly, not jumping straight to it to avoid startling him.

“I do because I adore you,” Raiden whispered reverently into his skin before moving his mouth down and Shinnok’s mind was gone.

Kissed, licked, nibbled softly upon, Shinnok was quickly brought to a bright and almost blinding peak, having been kept at the precipice for so long that he only needed a tap to push over. He cried out weakly into the air of their bedchamber as Raiden worked him through it, making him ride out the syrupy waves of pleasure that made him melt so deliciously into the bed. His hand gripped a handful of silvery hair as he melted underneath the pleasure of it all.

When he was done, Shinnok was a complacent mess of long, lanky limbs that twitched with sensitivity as Raiden pulled away to lick at his wet mouth obscenely.

“Elder gods,” Shinnok rasped, panting as his legs went loose in Raiden’s grasp.

“How was that?” Raiden asked shyly.

“Where did you learn to tease like that?” Shinnok asked weakly, voice feeling hoarse at the edges as he weakly grasped at the man’s tunic. Thankfully Raiden got the hint and crawled onto the bed, following his hands and flopping on him and giving him excellent heat and weight. Also gave him a throat to kiss and mouth at absently, very tactile after that delicious pleasure.

“I… I did as you sometimes do to me,” Raiden muttered, craning his neck to offer more skin for kisses and mindless touches with Shinnok’s lips.

“Hmm… always a quick study,” Shinnok mumbled, one of his hands slipping down between then and groping along until he found what he knew was there. Raiden was quick stiff in his pants and he palmed it as the man grunted and arched into his touch. The large cock barely hidden by the thin fabric twitched against his hand and it brought a slightly wicked smile to Shinnok’s face.

“Perhaps I should return the favor, my dear Raiden?”


	22. Johnny Cage/Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Johnny Cage/Sub-Zero/Scorpion, fluff
> 
> Request for Johnny, Sub and Scorp <3

“How do you keep your hair so soft?”

“Oatmeal shampoo. One of my old producers said my hair looked like plastic and told me to start using it.”

Hanzo snorted but kept messing with Johnny’s hair, running his fingers through it while Johnny just hummed. Hanzo always had warm hands and those on Johnny’s scalp were making him kind of sleepy and leaning further and further into the man. Did not help that the rest of Hanzo was warm too, just the syrupy kind of warmth that had someone clocking out easy. Johnny was on a downward spiral of napping on Hanzo again. Thankfully, Hanzo did not seem to mind based on how many times Johnny had woke up cuddle against the man, obviously hours later.

“Are you saying that your own hair is not soft?” Kuai Liang hummed, standing over where they were cuddled up on the floor.

“I am biased,” Hanzo retorted.

“Hmm.”

Kuai Liang bent down, tugging Hanzo’s head back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Johnny did not have to wait long for his, though his head got tilted to the side to avoid Kuai Liang having to bend over too far for it. Would have been funny to pull ol Ice-Cube down into his lap but… another time. Not when Kuai was sitting down pressed against Hanzo’s back. Now a lovely sandwich of men, Johnny went back to melting against Hanzo and those lovely hands in his hair.

“I’m gonna fall asleep on you and knowing you, Hanzo, you’re gonna fall asleep too,” Johnny mumbled, “And Kay back there is strong but we are two muscular dudes. And heavy as fuck. We’re gonna pin him down and make him nap too.”

Hanzo snorted before butting back against Kuai Liang.

“Good, you both need the sleep.”

“Says you,” Kuai Liang chuckled.

“Okay but like… true though,” Johnny grinned.

Hanzo snorted and then chuckled and Johnny grinned. Always made his day when he could make Hot Stuff laugh.

“Well, sleep.”

“Oh I will. It’s so easy to sleep around you two.”

Hanzo moved his hands away from is hand and instead slipped them around Jonny’s chest and hugged him tightly. Relaxed, Johnny nodded off easy in the cuddle pile, happy and safe and warm.


	23. Raiden/Shinnok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Raiden/Shinnok, fluff, Johnny being a little shit and loving it
> 
> Request for shaiden <3

“So like what do you and Shiny do up here all day?”

It was Johnny’s turn to check up on Raiden and the de-corrupted Shinnok in the Sky Temple. While anyone else would have just made sure that Shinnok was still just inside the temple, Johnny was curious and had some time to kill and was now trailing behind the thunder god through the temple to seek out Shinnok (currently in the library).

“Why is it that you and Cassandra address him as ‘Shiny’?” Raiden asked, smoothly deflecting and Johnny noticed that right away.

“Eh, part it comes from is name, part he’s so goddamn pale you get snow blindness from looking at him, and it pisses him off,” Johnny shrugged. “It’s like the only way I antagonize him Lightning Bug, let me have this.”

Raiden said nothing, still walking the highly degnified walk of his with those inhumanly smooth strides and with his hands clasped behind his back. Anyone else would have taken that as Raiden being in a bad mood, but Johnny knew the thunder god long enough that he was in a pleasant enough mood. If he was pissy, the man would zap Johnny to shut him up or ‘flared’ up a bit to look big.

They managed to get to the library with little more words and no fanfare, finding Shinnok tucked up into a corner with a book laid out on his lap. Strange how Shinnok had legit given Johnny nightmares before, with all his eldritch gear, powers and demonic red power that dripped off him like blood and now? Now he was a lot like Raiden in just being this kind of normalish looking person but with this certain… ‘powerful’ air about him. Certainly helped that the worst he had about him were those new green glowy eyes of his.

“Lord Shinnok,” Johnny drawled sarcastically, snorting when Shinnok rolled his eyes and sneered.

“Mr. Cage,” Shinnok muttered back.

“As you can see, he is causing no harm other then the organize of my books,” Raiden said, gesturing to the sitting man.

Shinnok actually seemed shocked by that, turning to the bookshelf he must have been taking books from and frowning at them. Raiden’s lips quirked up and Johnny snorted again. Cute.

“Well then that massive amount of mayhem is on your head Raiden, Doomsday of the Library is a cataclysmic event that you’ll just have to handle on your own,” Johnny snickered, almost breaking down into harder laughter when he realized that Shinnok was still trying to figure out how he had misplaced the books. “All good here at Casa de Shaiden.”

“Casa what?”

“Should probably get back before Sons gets ansty,” Johnny whistled out innocently before trekking back the way that they had come. “Have fun you two!”

Raiden watched him go for a moment before rolling his eyes and striding over to Shinnok, easing his torment and sliding the two books that were out of place back into their proper seats.

“Must you tease me?” Shinnok scowled. Though it was more of a pout truthfully.

“I cannot help myself,” Raiden said, sinking to the floor to sit next to the Elder god.

“You’ll give Mr. Cage ideas of ourselves,” Shinnok said, returning to his book but leaned into Raiden comfortably.

“I don’t think we need to worry about that,” Raiden muttered but smiling slightly to himself as Shinnok melted into his side.


	24. Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion, mlm fluff, personal angst, violence mention, blood mention, death mention
> 
> Request for more subscorp

“You allow me to be soft.”

Being the grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu meant that he had to be strong, he had to be tough. For an organization that had faced clan wiping tragedy after tragedy, Hanzo had to be strong, he had to be tough. There was no room for toughness, there was no room for softness. An iron will and an iron back and a iron lump of a heart. Hanzo had to be strong, to show these people that carried the tragedies in their eyes that he would lead them through thick and thin and not lead them to more death.

Being a former Wraith, Hanzo had to be charred, burnt to baked earth toughness, forged steel. So many things he did for the name of vengeance, for his hellish wrath. He still remembered ripping Bi-Han’s spine and skull from his body, holding his prize aloft to the horrified audience to that cursed tournament. That burden, even after shedding that disgusting spirit, he had to live with what he did. The crushing weight that threatened to break his very bones and foundation. He knew his way to hell and back and all the sideroads, they were burned like many things in his mind.

After all that he had done, Hanzo could not bow or break underneath the weight of it. Even as everything inside of him wept underneath the god like pressure. There were still nights that he woke up screaming with voices whispering from the depth of his night terrors. ‘That’s not me!’, ‘I’m not a monster, Hanzo’, the echoes of his long dead wife and child still ringing in that blood drenched temple. He still had bouts of panic and terror and bursts of rage as unprocessed things still rushed through his mind. It would take his remaining years to even start putting the pieces of his chipped and broken mind back together.

“Do I?” Kuai Liang asked, sounding surprised, his features soft.

Even Kuai Liang. How many times had he hurt the man? How many times had he spilled his blood? How many times cursed his name to his face? How many times have they fought with intent on hurting? On killing?

“Yes I… I feel like I can be…”

No tough, not charred, not scarred, not scared, not angry, not sad. Not Scorpion. Not the wraith of Quan Chi’s doing and whim. Not the one that doomed the Revenants to eternal damnation. Not the broken man that crawled through each day.

“That I can be… just Hanzo.”

Kuai Liang stepped closer to him, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. Such a soft and tender touch and how simple it was and yet how it made Hanzo’s heart soar with joy. It made him feel so blessedly soft.

“What a joy it is to me, that I can give you such respite,” Kuai Liang murmured reverently to him.

Carefully, Hanzo lifted up his arms. His arms that had done so much harm and done so much violence and shed so much blood. He lifted them and then wrapped them around Kuai Liang and hugged him, Pulled him in close and pressed their bodies close to one another. Kuai Liang hugged him back, holding him closer. And he felt so blessedly soft and warm and burdenless. Light and carefree and his hear soaring high instead of being weighed down in the depths of hell.

“You make me feel soft and I… cannot express how much I love you.”

“Well, you can just say it out right?” Kuai Liang chuckled.

“I love you, dearly,” Hanzo muttered into the man’s shoulder.

“And I love you too.”


	25. Sheeva/Sindel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sindel/Sheeva, wlw fluff
> 
> Request for SIndel/Sheeva <3

“Four hands must make it easier.”

“Only slightly so…” Sheeva grumbled to herself, brow furrowed as she concentrated on the task in her hands.

“Do not fret my love.”

“You obviously don’t realize my lack of skill in their field,” Sheeva grumbled louder.

Using three brushes and one free hand, Sheeva was taking great great to brush the very long length of Sindel’s hair. The very… very… long length of it. And while Sindel could very well do this herself with a simple spell or simply snap her hair and free itself of any tangles or such. But Sheeva very much wanted to do it and Sindel was very much in love and more than happy to allow her this simple gesture.

“You are doing so well, though!” Sindel helpfully chimed.

“I am trying very hard,” Sheeva responded simply.

Sindel had a lot of hair and even armed with three brushes, Sheeva kept finding patches that needed a brushing to make run smoother or finding that one stray little knot of hair. Anything that was not ‘flowing like white and black silk’ was carefully and gently worked into that state, using the brushes or her free-hand.

“A few tugs won’t harm my little head,” Sindel said when she realized how gentle Sheeva was being.

“But it’s such a pretty little head! I couldn’t harm a hair,” Sheeva retorted and got quite the adorable girlish giggle out of the queen.

Sheeva continued her work, sometimes idly chatting with Sindel as she lovingly labored over the task in her hands. It was good to spend time with her like this. Even something as simple as this.

“I think… this shall do it,” Sheeva said when she could not find any more to do.

“An exceptional job, my love,” Sindel smiled as she ran her own fingers through her hair, finding it running perfectly, sleek and smooth. And as much as she wanted to use her hair to pull Sheeva around for a kiss, she did not want to undo all the hard work that her love had done and simply turned around in her seat to face her.

With their height difference, Sheeva had sat on the floor. Sindel had only to lean forward a little to kiss Sheeva sweetly. It made her rumble happily.

“I didn’t realize that dragons purred,” Sindel teased.

Sheeva rumbled again, enjoying the teasing, wrapping Sindel in all four arms and pulling her into her lap for more sweet kisses. And maybe one of her hands twirling a lock of hair between its fingers but that just meant an excuse to brush her hair again in the future.


	26. Jade/Kitana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jade/KItana, wlw fluff
> 
> Request for Jade/Kitana

“Earthrealm fashion is so odd,” Jade noted as she perused the shelves of the ‘mall store’.

Her and Kitana were out with Cassandra and Jacqueline, a ‘girl’s day’ the two young ones had chimed as they dragged them out with them. Now the four women were looking through one of the many shops of the rather large and strange ‘marketplace complex’. Strange but something they took in stride.

They were looking over the fashions that Earthrealm offered. Many of which had Kitana and Jade griping to one another.

“I know father dressed the women of his court in… a vulgar fashion and I am glad to be rid of those horrendous outfits,” Kitana said as she briskly shifted through shirts. “But these are barely better! Look at how pathetically thin the material is! Look at how fitted it is! Look at how low the cleavage goes on this one!”

Jade snorted before glancing over to see Cassie and Jacqui giving the same disgusted looks to the clothes that they were looking at. They would probably change stores soon. But at least it was fun spending time with her beloved. She glanced back at Kitana, who had pulled out a blue blouse with enthusiasm only to deflate when she saw the dip near the cleavage and how the shirt obviously cinched in near the waist.

“Come, it looks like Cassandra and Jacqueline want to leave soon. We will find a store with good clothing,” Jade said, squeezing Kitana’s arms as she shoved the blouse back into place.

She was right and soon the girls called for them to ‘check out another store’. They decided to go to a fancier one that sold ‘overpriced junk’. Cassandra and Jacqueline turned up their noses at the price tags and quite frankly, on Earthrealm dollar, they had to too. And they agreed with girls though that it was lackluster material for the price range and followed them to another store.

“So I guess I should ask this. Earthrealm has this shitty rules where you either get pretty and flimsy or you get kind of ugly but quality,” Cassandra said as they walked. “Which are you guys looking for?”

“Hmm… we can modify ugly to look better. Appropriate clothing will do,” Kitana hummed in thought, arm linked with Jade’s as they walked.

They settled on a store that looked more modest and dull than the others. But it was obvious that the clothing was much higher quality than the others. Kitana sighed as she looked over the very sturdy but painfully dull and boring material. She did end up finding a few shirts, trousers, a few long and high waist skirts and a few practical flats. Jade found a few of the same, choosing more airy and light clothing for her high mobility fighting. Cassie grinned at their choices before pulling out her SF credit card and paying for everything.

“We’ll get you the stuff you need to personalize your new threads,” Cassie grinned as they walked out with their bags. “Then you’ll kick ass and look cute!”

“But she always looks cute!” Kitana retorted before grinning sideways at Jade as she blushed sweetly.

“And you’re always striking and gorgeous and stunning–”

Kitana was blushing now.

“God I love you two,” Cassie laughed.


	27. Raiden/Shinnok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Raiden/Shinnok, mlm fluff, alcohol consumption, suggestive ending
> 
> Request for Shaiden/Valentines Day fluff

Raiden supposed that he should have realized that Shinnok had no idea what Valentine’s Day was. He also should have realized that he so often doted on the man that he would not notice anything out of the usual when he brought the man presents for the strange human holiday. But he had been caught up in the young ones’ celebration/explanation of the holiday and expressing his love that he realized… it was really not much different than what he did most days.

The only thing different, he supposed, was that he had gone out of his way to tailor the traditional gifts to Shinnok’s tastes.

Shinnok detested most foods, having gone so many millennia without even trying that the texture, smell and feeling were disgusting and foreign to him. So instead of chocolates, Raiden had gotten the man a ‘chocolate lollipop’. Something that the man could slowly enjoy without having to necessarily consume like traditional chocolates. It even came in a lovely deep red color that suited Shinnok to a T.

Shinnok was also quite indifferent to flowers. Raiden or Fujin took care of any plants in Sky Temple. But Raiden had gone out of his way to find roses in deep reds, whites, purples, blacks with roses made of gold and tied off with a green ribbon. The gold roses of course did not need help and it took only a simple spell to keep the metal from tarnishing, but the other roses were uncut and kept with their roots in a pot that was also enchanted with a self watering spell and specially bred to not need excessive light.

Shinnok also did not care for drinks but would sometimes partake in human wine. Mostly he liked something to sip and swirl around in a glass like the overly aesthetic man that he was. Using the young ones, Raiden found what he was assured was delicious and also a lovely deep bloody red along with rather fancy wine glasses. Raiden enchanted them himself so that if they were knocked over that they would not spill.

But these things Shinnok took in stride. Raiden often made or brought him gifts to show his affection. These things must have seemed no different, even if Shinnok found the lollipop to his liking and the wine ‘not terrible’. The roses were enjoyed and placed in their quarters by the bed to be admired. But for the most part, they went unnoted or remarked upon.

It was only well into Shinnok’s third book for the eve, swirling his wine, that Raiden said something.

“How did you enjoy your Valentine’s day gifts, my dearest?”

Shinnok did not respond at first and Raiden wondered if he was too deep into his book to hear him and would have left it at that. But Shinnok lowered his book and glanced at him.

“Ah, my apologies. It is a Earthrealm custom that I thought–”

“I know. I enjoyed them dearly, as I enjoy every moment I am blessed to share with you.”

Raiden perked up.

“Also I will be giving you your gift. Later. In the bedroom.”

Raiden blushed.


	28. Sub-Zero/Scorpion-(nsfw, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion, mlm smut, trans character, trans Scorpion, fingering, handjobs, blowjob, briefly mentioned cum eating, feelsy smut
> 
> Inspired by my excellent cowriter's amazing smutty artwork, here's some good ol' subscorp smut

“How are you feeling?”

Hanzo grunted and panted, lips still trying to find Kuai Liang’s lips but still unable to stray far from his chin. The man chuckled fondly, kissing where he could reach and that hand moving again and once again stealing Hanzo’s thoughts and scattering them. His hips tried bucking into the hand against him, slick with the evidence of his arousal and still moving against him in a matter that stoked his lust hotly but not enough to push him over the edge. Those cool fingers kept skidding across his slicked body, teasing him at a hot simmer without boiling over.

He tried to focus at the task at hand, er, in hand. He tried to focus on returning the pleasure that Kuai Liang was so easily giving him, stroking the man as much as his unfocused mind could allow. The man was throbbing occasionally in his hand, the foreskin pulled back over the ruddy head leaking pearls of precome that he smeared as he stroked the man in long drags.

Their lips finally found each other and they kissed feverishly, longing to suck the breath and taste from the other’s mouth in the throes of lust.

“Do you want…” Kuai Liang was interrupted by his seeking another kiss and wanting to put his tongue in the man’s mouth for another taste of him. It was only when he pulled back to draw in a breath that he continued. “Anything in you?”

“Yes… start slow.”

A single rough textured and calloused finger rubbed against his hole, the man’s thumb capturing his dick in the small nook between his thumb and hand. He rutted his hips against Kuai Liang’s hand, groaning into the man’s mouth. The cock in his hand twitched and a small pearl of precome formed and was rubbed across the swollen head.

“You are warm,” Kuai Liang moaned, pausing to kiss him feverishly, spit dripping into their beards. Before Hanzo could mutter a witty retort about being a pyromancer, Kuai Liang moaned a deep rumbling moan against his lips. “Wet. Aroused. For me... _How I ache for you, my dearest_.”

Hanzo _throbbed_ against Kuai Liang’s touch, letting out a very weak and very needy moan as he rocked his hips desperately against the man’s hand. A plethora of small pleas for more left his lips as he tried to get friction. And Kuai Liang, the dotting lover, indulged him. While his thumb rubbed Hanzo’s dick between his thumb and hand, that single finger rubbed and stroked and teased his hole, making him shudder in arousal as it smeared the evidence of such against him. Taunting and teasing and warming him up, encouraging his body to grow hot and wet and soften with arousal to allow actual penetration.

For his part, he tried to move his hand in a way that he hoped was appealing. Kuai Liang was a strange lover that greatly relished giving and seemed completely indifferent to receiving, so Hanzo’s skills in pleasuring the man were heartbreakingly lackluster. At the very least the man seemed to like what Hanzo was doing, twitching against his hand and moaning when he teased the flared and red head. He seemed to be doing well… Hanzo kept kissing Kuai Liang and hoped the man spoke up if he was actually doing poorly.

“Now?” Kuai Liang panted against his mouth, licking some of Hanzo’s spit off his lower lip.

“Please,” Hanzo moaned back.

He had softened and had grown that bit wetter, allowing Kuai Liang’s finger to easily press in. Hanzo shuddered as he was opened, groaning appreciatively from the slight stretch of that finger gently sliding into him. Gods he was really wet, aching for more, but there would be time for more. This was getting him hotter, clenching around that digit and feeling his lower abdomen shudder.

“How… are you not… close…” Hanzo panted, letting Kuai Liang’s mouth go so he could draw in ragged breaths.

“I very much want… to see you… peak…” Kuai Liang panted back, peppering Hanzo’s face in achingly romantic little kisses that had Hanzo’s heart soaring.

“That could…” Hanzo paused to moan loudly as Kuai Liang rubbed against a sensitive spot inside of him.

“Yes?”

“... I was going to say… ‘be a moment’... but fuck…”

Kuai Liang grinned crookedly and rubbed that spot again, making him shudder again, feeling cum dribble into the man’s hand. Normally it took him a few moments to release, even during their lovemaking. But there was just something about trying something new with Kuai Liang that suddenly robbed him of any stamina and made his body so achingly sensitive. It seemed that his wish to see Hanzo release first before himself would soon come true.

Firmly, Kuai Liang tormented that sensitive spot inside of him while rubbing his dick harder. Hanzo gasped, bucking helplessly as pleasure rushed over him, no release, but so damn close that Hanzo could almost taste it.

“Lin Kuei… scum,” Hanzo gasped out, making Kuai Liang laugh loudly.

He was slick as could be, clenching hard around the man’s finger and throbbing against Kuai Liang’s hand. His release was just there, out of reach, his body aching for more before it would allow him to taste it though.

“Please… more…”

The second finger almost shamelessly was easy to work into him. He blame his heightened arousal and how he ached for more. He still gasped and shook at the stretching, the feeling of two fingers moving around inside of him. On Kuai Liang’s lips pressing kiss against kiss to his panting mouth and the man’s free hand rubbing and stroking and tenderly touching any skin that it could reach.

A cursed escaped Hanzo when he peaked, clenching and spasming around Kuai Liang’s fingers as his cum dribbled down into the man’s hand. Kuai Liang worked him through it, working his fingers in and out of him and rubbing his dick until he hissed softly, slowing and then stopping. They kissed as Hanzo twitched and shuddered through the aftershocks of it, feeling pleasure like hot syrup trickle down his spine and made him feel boneless and achingly satisfied.

After a moment of letting him come off his climax, Kuai Liang pulled his fingers out of him, Hanzo groaning at the sight of his release on the man’s fingers. And then feeling an entirely strange feeling all together when the man made a show of sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking the mess clean.

“You are…”

A plethora of endearing insults were stalled on his tongue when he realized that the man was still hard in his hand and did not appear to be any closer than he was a moment ago.

“Insufferable.”

Kuai Liang started saying something, grin insufferably handsome and crooked, before Hanzo was shuffling them around. Whatever smartass retort the man had died on his tongue as Hanzo got comfortable between the man’s thighs, bracing one arm against the man’s stomach and using his other hand to steady the man’s cock. Grumbling softly, Hanzo gave the man a lick from base to just underneath the flared head.

What he assumed was a rather colorful insult shot out of Kuai Liang’s mouth, followed quickly by a groan of depth. Well, so far so good. Hanzo licked the man again, going further up, dragging his tongue along the head of Kuai Liang’s cock before swirling it around it. He had no idea what he was doing but based on the hands that gripped Hanzo’s shoulders, he was doing something fairly well. Did not enjoy the bitter taste of the man’s precome though, pushing down that thought as he took the head into his mouth and tentatively sucked.

“Hanzo,” Kuai Liang moaned.

His gag reflex was unfortunately rather strong (perhaps it was a good thing that Kuai Liang very enthusiastically went down on him and could care less if he did it the other way), so he could only suck on the head and use one of his hands to stroke what he could not fit into his mouth. That had Kuai Liang moaning rather loudly, bucking just slightly as those hands on his shoulder squeezed tightly. The bitter taste was also saturating his mouth now, so the insufferable man had to be close. Hanzo sucked a bit harder as his jaw started to ache with the foreign motion.

“Fuck,” Kuai Liang hissed.

Not wanting to swallow, Hanzo pulled off and quickly stroked the man to his peak, feeling his stomach flutter with a slight twinge of renewed arousal as the man did just that. His stomach heaved as his cock jerked, twitching against Hanzo’s hand and managing to hit his chin and dribble over his hand. He ended up rubbing his thighs together to try and abait the sudden arousal, as he watched Kuai Liang shudder through his release and then slump into a satisfied mess.

It took a moment, but Hanzo eventually got his jelly legs to cooperate enough to get up to get a wet cloth from Kuai Liang’s washroom to clean them both off. First clean up the slick mess between his own thighs and then very gently and gingerly clean Kuai Liang off. The cloth was properly taken care of before Hanzo returned, slumping on the man and luxuriously laying in a boneless heap with the man.

“That was… the first time I used my mouth on you,” Hanzo said after a moment before shyly looking at the man’s relaxed face. “Was it good?”

“Very,” Kuai Liang moaned.

For some reason that perked Hanzo up a bit, squirming around until he could pepper kisses along the man’s face. When Kuai Liang was more coherent, he kissed back, drawing Hanzo into a very languid and very lovely kissing bout that was only broken by their need for air. Even then, Hanzo was loathe to pull away, rest nose tip to nose tip with the man as they resumed snuggling for the time being.

“... I love you,” Hanzo muttered softly.

“I love you too,” Kuai Liang sleepily mumbled back.

“... I like saying that.”

It put a silly sleepy smile on the cryomancer’s face, something that made Hanzo’s heart thump, thump, thump away with joy. And quite honestly, there were perhaps a few thousand honeyed and romantic words in Hanzo’s heart that he wanted to share with the man, but finding the right words was always something that he struggled with. He wanted them to be right and be what he felt so… they would wait until he had them. For now, he snuggled up close to Kuai Liang, content in holding and being held. Being loved and cherished and doing the same back.

For now… Hanzo rested in the arms of his lover and had no care for the world.


	29. Raiden/Shinnok -nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Shinnok/Raiden, mlm smut, trans character, anal fingering, anal sex, trans masc top
> 
> Trans masc top for my good bro <3

_It looks good._

_What?_

The sight of you, Shinnok ran his hands along Raiden’s lower stomach. His pale skin again Raiden’s much darker skin, feeling the muscles tense up underneath his exploring hands. The much larger man groaned softly underneath the soft petting, eyelids fluttering shut and sighing softly, dark lips parting to let out a low groan of air from deep within his chest.

_Is it?_

_Oh very. I do quite enjoy seeing you come undone._

_Is that what they’re calling this now?_

Shinnok actually laughed at that, leaning forward to kiss the man sweetly, feeling the man kiss back with a groan on their lips.

_And what would you call it?_

_Lovemaking_ , Raiden thought without hesitation.

_My, but you are a romantic, my dearest former rival._

Shinnok’s hands roamed along Raiden’s lower belly and hips, grinning when the man’s body jerked with pleasure. Shinnok planned to make him jerk so much more. But first, he wanted to tease the man, make him ache for it, beg for it, to arche and groan and moan and become so deliciously undone. It made the former Elder God’s lower abdomen heat and ache with growing pleasure at the mere thought of it, his thighs coming together and grinding to abait some of the ache that was forming there.

_You will speak up if you are uncomfortable?_

_Of course._

Shinnok moved to mouth and kiss along Raiden’s powerful throat, nibble along the delicious skin and take little tastes with the tip of his tongue. Tasting the salt and small electric buzz that was always there. Feel the throb of his heartbeat and the fluid movement of his throat when the thunder god sucked in soft moaning breaths. He was tempted to leave his mark so to speak, suck painless and small little hickies into the skin but… perhaps another time.

One of his hands strayed along Raiden’s chest, rubbing against the skin softly, feeling and touching reverently. While he was busy tormenting the man’s ear, tugging on the earlobe with his teeth and such, his thumb rubbed against one of Raiden’s dark nipples. Raiden jolted and moaned loudly, a sound much more akin to thunder and it thrilled Shinnok to no end. So he teased that deliciously weak spot until it hardened into a firm peak, his other hand tending to the other as he mouthed along the man’s jaw softly.

_You are such a delight._

The man’s cock twitched against his belly, surprising him. The man was already half hard, the tip flushing as the man twitched occasionally.

_Already?_

Raiden just groaned, rutting his hips to try and grind against Shinnok again. Shinnok denied him, grinning crookedly as he kissed that soft mouth. Not that he could not resist touching for long. There was just something about Raiden that made toying with him far too easy and far too enjoyable to do so. Especially the thunder god’s sensitive spots that had him moaning and writhing and begging so deliciously.

 _I will never understand why you were created with such a delightful bit of human anatomy_ , Shinnok thought with a purr as he looked down at the hardening prick. Because of him no less! He did so love that his being was such kindling for Raiden’s burning arousal. Shinnok grinned as he dragged a single finger along the length of Raiden’s dick, feeling the man jerk up to try and get more of his touch. Allowing it, Shinnok flattened his hand along the shaft, letting Raiden desperately rut against it, smirking and feeling himself flush as he keenly felt the man harden to fullness and twitch against the skin of his palm.

_Enjoying yourself?_

_Greatly_ , Raiden thought dryly, too far gone to care as he rutted desperately against Shinnok’s hand.

 _Mmm, can’t have you enjoying yourself too soon, dearest_. Shinnok pulled his hand, grinning when Raiden moaned hotly, needy like. _No, it takes time to prepare you and I intend to have you quite ready for me_.

_I… I have never…_

Shinnok paused, cocking an eyebrow as Raiden blushed chastely.

_Never more than a finger or two…_

“No worries my dear,” Shinnok said aloud to further comfort his heart’s treasure, picking up one of the man’s large hands, bringing it up to his lips to kiss tenderly, sweetly. “I will be gentle and easy on you.”

_I trust you._

The achingly small but powerful sentence had Shinnok’s chest squeeze in tight in a way that he could only describe as good. Raiden often remarked about how he trusted him, especially in their more recent days. But there was something so achingly more about being trusted in an intimate situation like this that made him… giddy? Giddy. This was a different kind of trust, one deeper seated in the mind and more vast than trust on the battlefield or in day to day life.

_First I will need to open you. You said that you have tried fingers before?_

_Yes I… enjoy it from time to time._

_Hmm, my dearest. You are always such a naughty delight. Is there anything I should know?_

_… Slow…_

_Well, of course?_

_I also want to…_ Raiden managed to turn even more red as he looked to the side. _Kiss you too_.

 _Of course_ , Shinnok smiled softly, kissing the man sweetly. _Now then_.

Raiden had already gotten a jar of intimate oil for them to use. Thankfully he had forethought to find thicker stuff than the stuff they used when he was on the receiving end of penetration. It took only a simple spell to make sure that it was lukewarm to the touch before Shinnok dipped his fingers into it, pulling out just enough to get them started before carefully taking one finger and gently touching Raiden’s hole. There was a jolt from the man, obviously surprised, before he relaxed, parting his legs and shifting his hips to give Shinnok better access to his being. Shifting a bit closer, Shinnok leaned forward enough to kiss the man sweetly, using one slicked up finger to rub against the man’s hole, coaxing a small groan from the thunder god.

 _I can never get over the sight of you relaxing and enjoying yourself, both in and out of the bedroom_.

_Do I do it so little?_

_Yes._

Raiden snorted, grinning against his mouth. Shinnok kissed him a bit more firmly, grinning a bit into it as well.

_So please do yourself and myself a service. Relax and enjoy yourself. Let go._

The tip of Shinnok’s sank in as Raiden actually relaxed his tense being, sinking in just slightly into the heat of the man’s body and drawing a stuttering gasp out of of those beautiful lips. A small groan escaped Shinnok’s mouth at the feeling of just the small taste of the heat, warmth and tightness. Soon, soon. Could not rush this. So slowly, gently, Shinnok started to work a single digit further and further in and then out of Raiden as he kissed the man’s moaning mouth and his other hand lovingly petted and touched and stroked.

_You are doing marvelously, darling._

Raiden groaned in response.

_You are. My how I love this strong, large body of yours. How it shudders at such simple things such as pleasure. You are a gorgeous sight when you are shaking apart with pleasure, you know that?_

A shuddering moan escaped the larger man and Shinnok grinned.

_Oh? Does the mighty thunder god have a thing for being praised?_

Said thunder god pulled away and for a small slightly worried moment, Shinnok worried that he had overstepped a boundary and was fully ready to apologize and offer to stop. But Raiden just pulled away to breath in deeply and then throw his head back, splaying all that white hair of his against the pillow, as Shinnok’s finger rubbed against his sensitive spot.

Mouthing at the man’s neck, Shinnok undid the mighty Raiden. Rubbing against his prostate softly, rubbing against his insides and really focusing on getting Raiden to relax and enjoy the friction. Something that Raiden enjoyed based on the breathless noises he was making, body shuddering and shaking and his cock hard, curved and already dripping freely onto his abdomen.

_You look like you could spend, just like this, my dear._

_I… just might…_

Shinnok smirked and felt his lower abdomen shudder with pleasure.

_I want to see._

Raiden had a thing for overstimulation. They had found this out numerous times. Something about being overwhelmed and forced to ride out the oversensitivity and being brought to peak several times in a short period just made Raiden _weak_. They both loved it, even if Raiden never really spoke about it and blushed when it was brought back up. 

So of course Shinnok capitalized on this and started rubbing and putting pressure on where the man’s prostate was, very quickly and very easily working the man up to release. When it did hit Raiden, he went dead silent, the air leaving his lungs in a great breath out, as the man’s cock twitches and then paints his chest with a admirable dribble of release that dripped deliciously obscene along his dark skin. Shinnok grinned as Raiden’s body clenched and spasmed around his finger, letting Raiden for a moment… before pressing against the spot again. Raiden jumped, moaning weakly and then jerking, trying to match the movement of Shinnok’s finger to enhance the feeling.

_I do love our godly stamina._

Raiden threw back his head again, getting white hair plastered to his sweaty face as the man let out a sound more akin to thunder than anything else as his cock twitched and then spent again, further making a mess of his chest. The man collapsed as Shinnok took mercy on him, stilling his hand so that the man could sink into the bed and pant hotly. Hair a mess, sweaty, his chest dribbling with his own cum and his cock still half hard and now laying against his hip. Shinnok ground his damp thighs together to push down his own lust that ached for release. Soon.

_Are you well?_

_… Very. I wish to continue._

_Allow me to apply more lubricant and add another finger._

Doing just that, Shinnok felt his arousal spike again when Raiden let out a very sensual and very needy moan as two fingers sank into his body. His large cock twitched and started to rehaden very quickly as Shinnok started easing them in and out of Raiden’s body. With the added lubricant, Raiden was slippery inside and feeling those strong muscles clench around his fingers, the heat, the occasional throb of pleasure. Perfection.

_I never asked… but with my magic I could conjure any size of the tool I will need to wreck you. What size would you like?_

It took a moment for Raiden to get himself together, grunting and licking his lips before he answered.

_I… do not know. How do I feel inside of you?_

_My dear you are very large and we both worked very hard to work myself up to that. For your first time with something larger than your fingers, let’s do something smaller._

Working his magic, Shinnok conjured a modest five inch strap-on. Something to start them out. If Raiden wanted to work up to something larger, Shinnok was more than happy to work the man up there. But for now, this would do just fine.

“Good?” Shinnok asked, pressing his new dick against Raiden’s grinding against the man’s slightly sore cock.

_I…_

“A place to start. If you want to go larger, we will do with you what we did with me.”

Raiden nodded, reaching his hands back and gripping the headboard as Shinnok grinded them together, shuddering as the toy rubbed against himself. He shuddered hard and ground eagerly against the man, rubbing for a moment before the dry skin hampered them. Taking some oil, he slathered them in the stuff and started grinding again and-- oh yes. This was heavenly, sliding against one another, Raiden grunting from the pressure of the toy against him and and the base of the toy grinding against Shinnok’s body.

_Now for a modest size, you should be opened enough for it. But do you feel like you need more or…_

_I… want you._

Shinnok perked up.

_Oh? Do go on, please._

Raiden turned red, clamming up. When he tried to rut against Shinnok again, he pulled away, smirking when Raiden let out a low noise of need between his teeth in complete frustration.

_Please… continue. Do not torment me. Please I want… to feel you… inside of me…_

_Hmm… good enough I suppose._

Shinnok lifted Raiden’s thighs up, encouraging the man to hook his own hands underneath his own knees and hold his legs that way. Taking a moment to admire the sight, the mighty thunder god, protector of Earthrealm, thoroughly debauched. Dark skin sweaty and his own chest decorated with his own spend still, hard cock once again dribbling with the man’s excitement, face flushed, legs spread and just a bit of shininess around his hole.

_You are the most delectable sight one can behold. You should see yourself, my dearest._

_And you are not?_

Shinnok smiled. Always the romantic and he would never have it any other way.

One hand gently bracing against one of Raiden’s thighs and used the other to steady himself, pressing the head against Raiden’s hole. It pressed against him, making Raiden suck in an excited breath, Shinnok teasing him for a moment before pressing forward more. Shinnok grinned as he watched the toy sink into Raiden, biting his lip and groaning as Raiden moaned from the penetration. Raiden took him admirably, all the way to the base, panting and moaning and his dick twitching dangerously.

_So close already?_

Shinnok pulled out and thrusted forward and Raiden cried out and spent on his chest again. But even with his release dripping onto his chest, Raiden kept thrusting himself back into Shinnok’s lap, teeth dug into his lower lip and his face flushed beautifully.

“You are too tempting for your own good,” Shinnok purred.

Shinnok grabbed Raiden’s hips and thrusted forward with strength, punching the air from Raiden’s lungs and then drawing a litany of filthy moans out of the man as Shinnok jackhammered into the man with strength and speed. Raiden cried out, voice breaking and slipping in and out of several languages as he cried out his pleasures into the ceiling. Digging his fingers into the man’s hips, Shinnok aimed his thrusts just right and--

Raiden’s face screwed shut as he spent again, further adding to the mess on his chest as his cock jerked with the force of his orgasm. It only drove Shinnok to keep going, fucking the man through it and right into building up to the next one.

_I am… close my dear._

_Please, please, please, please._

Shinnok grabbed the man’s cock and started stroking him off while thrusting into him with abandon, shuddering as his own orgasm started peaking.

“SHINNOK!”

Raiden spent with that shout, barely spending anymore, cock twitching regardless. Shinnok thrusted a few more times and finally spent himself as well, shuddering and groaning as he shuddered against the man before stalling, stilling and then collapsing against the man. They shook and shuddered, enjoying their respective afterglows and the sheer bliss coursing through their bodies. When they finally start coasting, Raiden let his legs go to wrap his arms around Shinnok and hug him close, panting into his disheveled hair.

_Was it good?_

_Godly._

Shinnok snorted and then laughed, moving around just a bit so he could kiss him sweetly.

_You are truly a treat, my treasure._

They languidly kissed for a moment, sappy and cuddly and wanting nothing more than simply touch and be close.

_Thank you… for this…_

_No need to thank me, the pleasure was mine._

_I think it was both of ours_ , Raiden retorted, grinning when Shinnok laughed.


	30. Kotal Kahn/Erron Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kotal Kahn/Erron Black, mentioned past bad relationships
> 
> Request for Kotalblack

Erron had his fair share of people that he was intimate with. Long term, short term, two hundred years was a very long time for someone and Erron used his time wisely. He had had his fair experiences of good, bad and in between partners, partners with specific tastes and such, partners that liked to be intimate intimate and partners that liked to be intimate in certain ways. Two hundred years of experience doing whatever he wanted.

Kotal Kahn would remain at the top of his list of partners for several reasons, all of which were good or simply made him ponder.

As Erron pressed his bare scarred cheek to the man’s broad back as he big spooned the much, much larger man, he thought this was definitely something that made him ponder but in a good way.

Kotal Kahn went against every larger man that he had ever been with. He did not mind and even seemed to enjoy switching things around in the bedroom. He also was less gushing clingy romantic and more ‘I will be there for you’ sort of man that was more Erron’s type of love or… whatever the hell they were. They could be affectionate but it was more a sort of steady and dependable sort of thing, Kotal had him read like a book unlike other partners that he could talk their ears off and they could still not get him.

Carefully, Erron placed his hands on Kotal’s stomach and rubbed the strong wall of muscle hidden underneath a sturdy bit of fat to fuel it. He dragged his gun callused hands up and down the man’s chest, feeling rough skin, scars, markings and the sheer heat of the man leech into him. He rumbled like a big cat and Erron grinned crookedly. Gentle giant when he wanted to be.

And this. Erron never had a bigger partner that liked being the one to get pampered and spooned. Kotal, a good deal of his time preferred to be the big spoon, but he had a good chunk of time where he would pull Erron up against his back to curl around the big man’s back half. Give and take.

Maybe that was why he liked Kotal so much… Give and take. A partnership. Trust and dependability. There was a good foundation and sure there was not a white picket fence around it, but ain’t nothing was about to shake the base apart. And sometimes, a good foundation was all one needed.

So Erron wrapped his arms around Kotal’s waist and squeezed, sighing very contently as he spooned right up against the man’s back.

“Normally you are not quite this… affectionate when I ask you to remove your mask,” Kotal rumbled.

“Nah I’m… I’m getting used to it is all. Helps that you don’t stare like you’re seein’ roadkill,” Erron sighed happily.

“Hmm… you have interacted with far too many people with shallow interpretations of beauty and ugliness. I think you are quite handsome.”

Erron blushed.

“Ah… mi-mighty kind of you, Kotal.”

“It is not a kindness to state the truth.”

Yep, Erron was blushing and he really liked this mushy green brute of a creature and… golly.


	31. Raiden/Shinnok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Raiden/Shinnok, Angst, death mention, blood mention, apocalypse mention, depression mention/implied

“What do you dream of?”

I dream of the power of the Elder Gods flowing through me as they brought justice down on Shao Kahn. The insanity producing, vast and sheer… indifference they held even towards someone that had broken their rules or my body that they could have rend into vapor if they did not control themselves. Even with all that power at my fingertips, how insufferable and disgustingly indifferent overwhelmed even my rage that was threatening to boil over.

I dream of dead faces of the people I failed to protect. They are often bloody and broken and beaten and broken. They always curse me. They curse me for not saving them, for not saving others, for not doing more than I could have. They curse me, my being, my existence. They wish me into none existence and sometimes their words make me wish it could be so.

I dream of the possibilities that my actions will or could cause. Of endless voids where I fail all and Earthrealm falls into complete and total destruction. I dream of endless wastelands and continents made up of corpses. I dream of endless failures, even if I missed them by the skin of my teeth. I dream of endless, bloody and death filled failures.

“… What do you dream of?”

Torture and imprisonment. Forever am I trapped in a prison with no hope of escape. Forever am I trapped, unable to escape my bonds. Trapped where the air is stale except for the stench of my fear and blood as it pours freely from me. Trapped in a hellish hot room that bakes me but does not cook me to death, of fire tickling my skin in scathing licks. I dream of suffocating in my prison but unable to die from lack of breath. Trapped and forever held am I, in my dreams.

I dream of my head, severed from my being, drifting down an icy river of blackness. I pass endless hellscapes and laughing and jeering bystanders. I drift, feeling the blackness seep into my mouth and flow out my severed neck, it feel it flow into my ears and fall down my face in black tar like tears. The coldness is within me. On and on I drift, unable to move, unable to scream, unable to speak. Sinking further and further into despair and madness the longer I drift alone.

I…

Shinnok faltered.

I dream of losing you.

There is quiet for a time. Two gods look at the calm and clarity of the chamber and feel the boiling pitch and tar that is currently infecting their thoughts. Not even the warmth and glow can penetrate it as they sat there.

I dream of losing you too… but I dare not give those dreams voice, lest they come true.

I doubt they will, what with all that we have been through so far.

The scar is still there, around Shinnok’s neck, where his head was once severed from his body. Raiden’s eyes still flashed red from time to time. They bore their scars, their mistakes, carved into their skins and minds. The blackness haunted their dreams.

Carefully, Raiden stretched out his hand and took hold of Shinnoks. Pale and slender and skeletal even without the bone arms that Raiden knew that Shinnok still possessed even when he was stripped of most of his evil power. Those white fingers entwined with his, pale as death and rich as life toned skins clashed against one another.

I will not lose you.

A declaration. A statement. A fact. A silent threat against all that would take the god of thunder from the world if allowed. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but Shinnok was the master of hell and would unleash all that was his that he lorded over against anyone that would dare harm Raiden or attempt to dash him from the world.

I will not lose you.

A vow. A prayer with intent. A wish. A silent plea against all that would and still wanted to rip Shinnok back into the world of the undead and undeath. Raiden was thunder, Raiden was lighting manifested, untamed and unbound he could cause massive destruction, death and misery and he would not hesitate to use all of his godly powers against those that would try to harm Shinnok or try and once again snuff him out like a cruelly extinguished candle.

Two gods had such human worries as they held the hand of the other and vowed to do better, be better and simply live.

Two gods lived despite it all.


	32. Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion, mlm fluff, mentioned character death
> 
> request for subscorp

Touch… Hanzo was touch starved.

After… after the tragic loss of his wife and son, Hanzo had pushed away any and all human contact. Even mentoring Takeda and the other students he had been… hesitant to show any casual physical affection. It was too tied to his human past and too tied to who he was. And even if he was trying to reclaim his humanity after he had let Quan Chi blindly steal it from him, he was… hesitant to show such ‘weakness’.

But after Kuai Liang and himself healed the hurts of the past and started their… relationship… Hanzo was hard pressed to grudgingly admit that he was starved to give out touch and receive it.

He felt his body tremble with barely restrained… something when Kuai Liang casually placed a hand on his skin, brushed hair out of his face, when one of the man’s thumbs brushed the back of his hands. He wanted more each and every time. Leaned into the touch, followed after it, carefully took Kuai Liang’s hand and kept it to himself. Perhaps he was luck that Kuai Liang never said anything but just kept indulging him without remark.

Perhaps his favorite was when Kuai Liang toyed with his hair.

It was such a silly thing, but such a soft and intimate touch melted him to his core, broke away everything and left a man aching for nothing but the simple touch of his lover’s fingers running through his hair. Left him humming and leaning into Kuai Liang’s hands and aching for every bit of contact. Sometimes he would be reduced to such bliss that he could fall asleep, head often resting on Kuai Liang’s thigh and drifting off to the feeling of Kuai Liang’s hand still toying with his hair. Sleep was always blissful and restful when that happened.

“My dearest?”

Hanzo cracked open an eye, humming softly to acknowledge the man but still curled up against the man with his cheek pressed against Kuai Liang’s throat, his arms around the other’s man’s torso as Kuai Liang ran his fingers through his hair idly. Sometimes Kuai Liang did it for a mindless thing to settle his mind for sleep and Hanzo was more than happy to let it happen.

“My apologies, I know we laid down for only a moment to rest but it is growing dark. I wanted to ask if you wished to sleep here at my temple rather then getting up and teleporting back to yours,” Kuai Liang murmured, still running fingers through his hair.

Far too content and far too comfortable, Hanzo buried his face into the base of Kuai Liang’s throat and hugged him close, making clear that he was not moving. Kuai Liang hummed happily and went back to toying with Hanzo’s hair, further drowning the man in complete bliss and making him nod off even more.

Such a simple thing… but Hanzo loved it regardless, falling asleep in Kuai Liang’s arms with a slight smile on his lips and a peaceful rest waiting to embrace him.


	33. Jacqui/Takeda (minor blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jacqui Briggs/Takeda Takahashi, blood, minor wound description 
> 
> Request for Jacqui/Takeda and after battle care

“Ouch!”

“Sorry,” Takeda grinned tiredly, pulling the little antibacterial wipe away from Jacqui’s raw cheek as she winced through the sting of the medicine cleaning out the still very open scuff. After a moment, he gingerly took the corner and started very lightly wiping away the grit and dirt away from the raw skin. When the hard edge of pain was worn down, Jacqui just sighed as Takeda cleaned it out and the pulling out a large bandaid and very gently pat it on.

“Thanks,” Jacqui winced when the bandaid was on firm.

“No problem.”

“Here let me get that cut on your forehead.”

His headband had to be used to get his hair out of the way and away from the cut. Nothing serious but it was bleeding pretty bad and needed to be cleaned out and get a bandaid. Both of which Jacqui did with gentle and steady hands, making sure to clean up smeared blood before smoothing the bandage over. When it was in place, his headband was tugged down over it gingerly.

“So… ouch,” Takeda chuckled as they watched Jin and Cassie trudge in the plane that would take them back to base, supporting each other with manic grins on their faces. High off the mission ending well if a bit rough on them. Takeda and Jacqui just felt tired.

“Yeah but one for the books,” Jacqui smirked before wincing as the motion tugged on her still raw cheek.

“Man I’ve been through some shit but it’s always the little stuff that seems to hurt the most,” Takeda winced as Cassie broke out the painkillers and ice packs from the bottom of the medkit. He took it and held it to his still throbbing (but thankfully not broken) nose as Jacqui took and dried swallowed two painkillers.

“Because it’s annoying,” Jacqui groaned.

“At least this time I’ve got the prettiest girl to patch me,” Takeda sighed.

“Ye–… what?”

Takeda grinned as Jacqui just blushed.

“That was so cheesy, I can’t,” Jacqui burst into embarrassed giggles, very gently shoving at Takeda’s shoulder.

“But your smile is the best painkiller!”

“Stooopppp!” Jacqui grinned, flustered to her ears.


	34. Tanya/Mileena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Tanya/Mileena, wlw fluff, trans Tanya, trans Mileena
> 
> Request for trans positive taleena

“When did you know?”

“You’ve heard this a thousand times!”

“I love hearing it from you, though,” Tanya smirked as she applied a lovely shade of pretty pink to Mileena’s lips. A delicate art, to paint those pretty lips but not get those pretty teeth. One that Tanya had mastered.

“Hmm… Not long after my creation, I suppose. At first I thought it was my strange desire to be more like Kitana but when I stepped back to really… think about my feelings, I realized that I wanted it for me. It made me feel whole, it made me feel ‘right’ in my skin. As I used magic and alchemy to achieve what I wanted to look like, I knew I made the right choice.”

“You still need to brush your hair more,” Tanya teased, poking her tongue out when Mileena mock pouted and then giggled.

“And you, my dearest Tanya, when did you know?” Mileena asked, leaning forward and close her eyes when Tanya’s gentle hands bade it.

“Hmm, I suppose with my blood it would be very hard to grasp but it was perhaps when I was a child and little over a mileena old. I was a dancer and thought perhaps I was just a bit feminine. But I wanted to grow my hair out and wear makeup and when people started calling me ‘she’ and ‘her’ and it felt right I sort of guessed that way. Unfortunately I don’t remember much between then and now, but I like where I am now.”

Mileena purred softly, soothed by Tanya’s gentle hands and pleasant voice.

“And here we are now, my love,” Mileena rumbled.

“Indeed. All done!”

Mileena, with her hair brushed back and done up into a simple bun, with lip paint and eyeliner, cooed at her reflection for a second before fawning over Tanya and her skill.

“Oh please allow me to do yours now, my love,” Mileena purred, batting her eyelashes.

“Do I ever refuse you?” Tanya smiled.

“I like asking.”

Tanya did not care for lip paints. Instead she liked kohl around the corners of her eyes and some dark, smokey eyeshadow to make her white eyes pop. Her hair, impeccable as ever, was loving combed through by Mileena’s fingers.

“I do wonder…”

“Hmm?”

“How good you look in pink…”

Tanya giggled loudly as Mileena peppered her face in pink kiss marks but loving each second of it.


	35. Fujin/Nightwolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Fujin/Nightwolf, fluff, mentioned character death
> 
> Request for Fujin/Nightwolf

“You hold nothing back when recording history,” Fujin said as he looked through Nightwolf’s journals. The man was currently transferring one such journal to digital via a borrowed laptop and flash drive. He would later convert the digital text to a printable version and save the digital copy, thus further preserving the history.

“History teaches us valuable lessons, mostly how not to repeat mistakes. How can future generations know that if we coddle those that made the mistakes that they are supposed to learn from?” Nightwolf said, reading glasses on as he typed away on the laptop.

“I suppose so. Sometimes there needs to be some harshness when learning from mistakes…”

“You’ve read the parts about Raiden, I suppose?”

“Yes. And trust me, I love my brother dearly and would fight and die for him. But he has made mistakes that we need to learn from. Some rather big mistakes… Wow I cannot find any shred of good to say for him in the face of some of the things he’s done.”

“At least he made them with a pure heart and not out of malicious intent. He simply tries too hard and carries too much of the burden by himself, he needs to start accepting help,” Nightwolf shrugged, pushing his glasses up his nose a bit more.

“Hmm true… it does have me pondering though. What will history remember of my brother? Of me? Of you? Of anyone that fought the evils that we have faced? Will they remember the mistakes? The deaths? The trip and falls? How will history remember us?” Fujin sighed.

Nightwolf was silent for a moment, hands tapping away as he mindlessly typed out what he had written in a journal at his side. After a moment, Nightwolf quietly stopped, took off his glasses, stood and stepped over to Fujin’s side. Quietly he took Fujin’s hands into his own, holding them tenderly and drawing the god’s distant eyes back to him.

“History will remember the two protectors of earthrealm that never stopped trying. They will remember how Raiden fought and fought and to save the world, took corruption within himself and lost himself for a time. They will remember his brother, that helped when he could but realized that stepping in to save earthrealm every time often did more ill than good. They will remember the warriors that fought for a greater purpose and lost their lives not without purpose, but dying for what they believe in. The bad will be there, but they will remember the good, I promise.”

Fujin thought about the other’s words for a moment, mulling them over, rolling them around and slowly taking them in. After a moment, he cracked a smile, squeezing Nightwolf’s hands back.

“You always know what to say.”

“I’m good,” Nightwolf replied cheekily, grinning when Fujin chuckled and squeezing the man’s hands again the wind god soothed and ready to face the next day and the history that they would make.


	36. Baraka/Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Baraka/Rain, mlm fluff, blood
> 
> Request for Baraka/Rain

Mileena drew them in, threw them together so to speak. The rest they did on their own.

Sure there were rumors that he was something to Mileena and Tanya. Not really. Tanya was just a flirt and people always assumed because he was always with them. No, he was just fighting by their sides. Just comrades, just friends. Apparently his personality was too ‘prickly and sharp’ to both of them, something that they all laughed at. Baraka had found it extra funny, considering and they had laughed harder.

Friendship came eventually to the merry band of misfits. Mileena and Tanya of course bonded more and faster than them, prelude to their eventual romance. Rain was fine with not having a lot to talk too. But one too many lonely nights where Mileena and Tanya ran off for privacy and Rain found himself drifting to Baraka’s side for need of company.

And to his surprise, Baraka turned out to be pretty good company. The teeth made it difficult to speak at great lengths, but that just meant Baraka knew how to make a few words count the most. Rain was surprised that Baraka could spout out one or two sentences and have them have more punch than a silver tongued leader of great power reciting a well written and well rehearsed speech of length. But perhaps necessity after all, but a damn fine tuned skill that Rain still greatly admire, often paying close attention to what Baraka said and how he said it to learn even a bit of it. Mileena and Tanya often idly noted that his sentences became shorter and to the point over the months that they worked their rebellion against Kotal.

Baraka was also caring, deep underneath the literally prickly and sharp exterior and gruff out personality shell. He did help care for Mileena after Shao Kahn had been killed and her mentality was that of a child, often noted venomously by Mileena as a possible way for her father to control her and ‘raise’ her into what he wanted exactly. No instead Baraka taught her the ways of his people, to be a proud warrior but a warrior with a heart and some morals. How to fight with her teeth and use her entire body as a weapon rather than just a scary facade and her blades. Perhaps not a picturesque father but one that Mileena was fond of and still grievously harmed people that thought someone took it somewhere disgusting.

Rain supposed that they were friends at one point. He joked with Baraka the same that he joked with Mileena and Tanya anyway. Baraka teased him about downpours and he poked fun at the man’s literal prickly and sharp outside matching his personality. If they were drunk as they were after some battles, Baraka roared with laughter at smile jokes. In battle they looked out for each other like Mileena and Tanya did, while they fought and covered each other there was a sort of favoritism in how they looked out for each other. Of course, with Mileena being his adopted daughter, Baraka favored her but Rain noted a bit of second place favoritism from the Tarkatan. Just a bit.

One supposed that a friendship fostered enough would either become a tale of comradery for the ages or split off and go another direction if the conditions were right. For awhile, Rain thought that they would continue to be unlikely friends of strength that friendship was more based on silent partnership with some rather profound speaking. And even if Rain held a fondness for the man that was perhaps out of the realm of friendship, he cared for the man enough to not impose or ask inappropriate questions or at all risk their friendship.

One day, after a bloody but victorious clash with some of Kotal’s men, Baraka approached him still panting and dripping blood, holding heart of one of the guards.

“Uh…” Rain said, taking the still warm organ.

Baraka looked as though he was going to say something, huffed almost embarrassedly, and quickly walked away. Mileena, dabbing at her very bloody maw, quickly replaced him but looked rather befuddled.

“Is this important somehow?”

“… Depends,” Mileena said before smirking especially mischievously, “How important are traditional extensions of Tarkatan romance to you?”

Rain never blushed harder in his life.


	37. Stryker/Kabal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Stryker/Kabal, mlm fluff, mentioned previous character 'death', slight mush
> 
> Request for Stryker/Kabal

“Hey look what the chief still had.”

Stryker had what they had been looking high and low for until a certain call from a certain commander had them scrambling back to their home station. The old chief was retired but had shuffled her old self back in with a box of things she had saved for them. Now Stryker was holding a box of things they needed to take back to their temp home and a baggy with tissue stuffed inside.

Kabal shuffled to his feet, trying to appear meek. His breathing equipment could not be removed at the current time, that bastard Kano right in how his lungs had been fried by that one four armed asshole. So now he was wearing a far too large hoodie to try and hide it and a bandana wrapped around his mask. Sonya was looking into anything that could help, even asking the gods and they were just waiting on that now.

But for now at least… they had these.

Stryker dropped the box on someone’s desk for a moment, opting instead to tear open the baggy and carefully fish out the two platinum bands carefully swaddled by the soft tissue. It had cost them several months of overtime to get them and Kabal had been grateful that they had left them in their desks that fateful day. Even more so that over the twenty some odd years that they had been… undead… that no one had just sold them or scrapped them.

Kabal yanked off a glove and worried for a moment that the scar tissue would make the ring no longer fit but… Stryker just carefully took his hand and slipped that ring on and it slid home just like it was meant too. He did the same for Stryker, both of them snorting when he had to push it a little bit over Stryker’s slightly knobby knuckles. But they fit… after all this time.

“Feels good huh?” Stryker croaked.

Kabal hugged him, letting his husband sniffle with joy into his shoulder and feeling his eyes get a bit wet but otherwise not really able to cry with all the scarring on his face.

“Come on hubby, let’s get out of here,” Stryker said when the sniffles had abated a bit.

Their temp home was technically on Special Forces grounds, along with most of the other former reverents. There was a little set of smaller buildings normally used for technical classes, but SF decided that housing them was more important and moved them off grounds for the time being. Which was fine, for now at least. At least they were neighbors with the weird Outworld royalty which was fun, as well as Kung Lao and Liu Kang.

Though the best surprise of the day came when they entered their little temporary home and found the actual goddamn thunder god waiting for them.

“Greetings, I believe we have a way to heal Kabal somewhat,” Raiden said while they stood there and gaped. Sonya was there too they realized, arms crossed over her chest. “You would still have some difficulty breathing in some situations, but I believe that we can heal you enough to get you out of that breathing mask–”

“Yes yes yes!” Kabal said, bouncing. “I want to kiss my goddamn husband.”

“Well we can do this whenever–”

“Tonight, I want to kiss my husband tonight.”

“… Stryker?”

“I wanna kiss him too. Bring him back here quick.”

Needless to say, a few hours away in the Sky Temple and when Kabal came back, still burned and scarred, there was a lot of tearful and joyous snogging to be had. It was glorious.


	38. Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for subscorp and dragon raising

“Carefully,” Kuai Liang said as Hanzo tried to ease the the wriggling worm into the squirming dragon baby’s open maw. Even its little translucent baby teeth seemed deadly and Hanzo was admittedly terrified of getting his fingers nipped or worse if the dragon baby decided that the worm was not up to par.

“She won’t bite,” Kuai Liang chuckled.

“Forgive me for being leery,” Hanzo muttered back.

Eventually he settled for just dropping it into the dragon’s little maw, unable to stop himself from shuddering when he heard the muscles in its little jaw snap shut with enough strength to make a rather worrying sound. The sound of it chewing the worm was even worse somehow.

“Why must we feed them?” Hanzo asked as he watched the creature happily chew before chirping for more. Hanzo dropped another worm into its maw as Kuai Liang effortlessly did the same with three others clinging to him.

“Because their native food no longer lives in these mountains. We must feed them until they are large enough to hunt on their own and they are still a ways off from being large enough to hunt much of anything.”

The dragon chirped again and again Hanzo carefully dropped a worm into its maw. It happily consumed before wriggling where it was tucked up like a child in the crook of Hanzo’s arm, snuggling against his being. Despite the horror of watching it eat, this was rather… cute of it. Hanzo drummed his fingers along its round baby belly and chuckled when it gurgled happily.

“How long do you suppose that will take?”

“Not long. They grow quick and then age out slowly. Soon they will hunt small forest creatures,” Kuai Liang smiled.

“Hmm… I suppose for now we should help them,” Hanzo hummed.

“Thank you for helping me today, my treasure,” Kuai Liang smiled.

“No problem. I need to work my nerve up around these creatures anyway and the babies are much more tolerable than the large ones…. I think this one likes me.”

True to his work, said baby was clinging to Hanzo and chirping happily as she snuggled against his side, apparently not minding his warmth.

“Do you want to name her?”

“Ugh naming… um… Plum?”

“Hanzo… that’s adorable.”

“Hush,” Hanzo snickered.


	39. Baraka/Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rain/Baraka, mlm fluff, blood, gore, violence
> 
> Request for Rain/Baraka

“Alright so… how do I… recuperate?”

“Well you can always eat the hearts?”

“Mileena, please,” Rain groaned as Mileena giggled helplessly.

Right now Rain was trying to get advice on how to… recuperate Baraka’s apparently affections, since the big man’s affections were not a temporary thing and it had become something of a habit for Baraka to fight the biggest enemy that they encountered and carving out their hearts for Rain to have. Rain had asked the polite way to deal with them and politely discarded them later. But as Rain was not Tarkatan he was not sure how to…

“Alright well… If your feelings are true… May I suggest an eve of fighting alone together?” Mileena offered. “Traditional Tarkatan romantic outing.”

“… Really or are you setting me up?”

“No, really. This is cute! And you’re good for each other,” Mileena said, popping his shoulder fondly. “Fighting side by side with a Tarkatan is a sure way to their heart. Why do you think I adore Tanya so much? Or think so fondly of you and Baraka?”

“… Okay. Wish me luck?”

“You don’t need it. Get out there!”

It was not hard to suggest such an outing. It lite a fire in Baraka’s eyes that gave Rain a surge of confidence that he had struck gold with Mileena’s suggestion. Certainly put the pep back into his step as they went out to pick a fight with a worthy opponent (Rain wanting to take the extra step and make it a good fight that got their blood singing). It also had Baraka doing his slow, sultry and calculated walk that made Rain’s heart patter away in his chest.

Thankfully being wanted rebels had them finding a good fight not too long after looking for it. Several rather large and lumbering soldiers bearing Kotal’s mark descended upon them, likely having spotted them while on patrol. Baraka snarled and brandished his blades as Rain gathered moisture from the abundance in the air and held a globe of water in his hands, ready to fight.

And fight they did.

It was a long and well earned fight when they were finally done, both panting and tired and spotted and marked with the blood of their fallen enemies. But even tired, Rain picked the largest creature there was and changed his (now blood stained) orb of water into a slicing tool and carved out the heart before discarding the red water and presenting Baraka with the trophy. Baraka silently accepted, panting between his rows of teeth, giving Rain a nod before eating the heart. Not that Rain was surprised and from what Mileena told him, the hearts were mostly symbolic and mostly went unused so eating it was honestly adding purposefulness to a thoughtful gift.

When Baraka was done, he lapped at his teeth for a moment before awkwardly clearing his throat and speaking.

“I do not know the humanoid way of showing affection.”

“Oh well uh… here.”

Rain got in close, enough to smell the heat and blood on Baraka’s skin, rolling his weight onto his toes to give him that little bit of extra height needed to stand on his toes and kiss first the carefully held shut rows of teeth and then further up to kiss between Baraka’s eyebrows and then letting himself drop. Now suddenly nervous.

“… Let us hunt together again. Soon would be best.”

Rain giddily smiled.


	40. Erron Black/Kotal Kahn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kotal Kahn/Erron Black, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for kotalblack

“Cowman, cowman,” Ferra said, tugging on Erron’s shirt as the man tried to drink in the local watering hole.

“… Yeah, Ferra?” Erron said, not even bothering to correct her as he brought his glass to lips underneath his bandana. He chose to wear it when he went out drinking around other people.

“Why boss man tattoo on shoulder?” Ferra asked, hoping up into the empty chair next to him to poke a grubby finger against his exposed bicep and the sprawling Aztec themed tattoo adoring his scarred skin.

“Whaddaya mean, shortstop?” Erron sighed.

“Looks like boss man’s stuff. Why get? You boss man’s stuff?”

“Now hold your horses little missus,” Erron snapped, slamming his cup down with a lot more force then necessary and startling a few already timid bar goers. “I ain’t nobody’s stuff. I’m my own free man.”

“… Ferra sorry, said mean thing,” Ferra said, blinking owlishly. Still was not sure if she was genuine or just reacting in a way that she thought was right without feeling it. Hard to tell with the munchkin.

“… You’re fine. Truth be told I don’t even know why I got it,” Erron sighed. A little fib but he would doubt that Ferra would get the full truth even if Erron spelled out each word for her.

“Tribute? Boss man not dead. Honor? Wear colors?” Ferra suggested.

“… Maybe. Hey where’s your bigger… ‘other’?”

“Torr drinking grog in corner. Likes to drink bigs under tables, whatever mean,” Ferra shrugged.

“Who about you go check up on him,” Erron suggested. Always eager to be with her big brother of sorts, Ferra hopped down to waddle through the crowd that was growing thicker with the darkening hour.

Probably Erron’s que to leave. He liked his spot and would have to already sour the the sour opinion that the owner had of him with his being Kotal’s right hand man. So he left his usual hefty tip and pay on the counter for the owner to snatch up when she had a minute, setting out to get back to the palace. Had to bump a few shoulders to get to the front door, only once glancing over to see Ferra perched on Torr’s shoulders and howling as Torr drank something with several other rather large Kahn guards.

Out in the thankfully cooling eve, Erron thought about the tattoo. He had gotten it not long after the Havik incident. At first he had attributed it to ‘really having learned his fucking lesson about being loyal to Kahn’. But he had fucked up when working for Shang and Shao, and each time he was punished he was not eager to suck up and show that he had learned his lesson. If anything, it rose more wanting to rebel and undermine his boss in little annoying ways.

But that day…

He guessed Ferra was right in a way. Kotal’s honor or his colors so to speak. There was just something about Kotal that made him want to work with the big man. To proudly show off ‘This is a man I will stand by through thick and thin and live and fight for’.

Something about a man… Erron remembered hearing that somewhere once.

“Good evening,” Kotal said when Erron finally managed to slip into his room. The big man was languidly lounging on his bed for the night, a book in one hand and a pile of papers held lightly in the other, hair spilling out because he was devoid of his headdress.

“Mind if I spend the night?”

“My rule about your mask remains,” Kotal noted lightly.

Happily undoing his mask, Erron stripped out of everything else until he was down to his underwear and immediately tucked himself up against the man’s chest, getting comfy real quick.

Something about this man.


	41. Johnny Cage/Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Johnny Cage/Sub-Zero/Scorpion, poly mlm fluff
> 
> Request for subcagecorp

“That’s bullshit and I will fight you over this.”

“Then bring it,” Kuai Liang said to Johnny.

“Get over here!”

Hanzo teleported into the room to see the two engaged in playful wrestling on the floor, Kuai Liang grinning broadly as he tried to over power Johnny. But Johnny strangely intent on winning despite his usual eagerness to be pinned by Kuai Liang. He watched them for a moment as he undid his gear and hung it up out of the way before finding a seat to watch the two as they kept at it.

“… Is there a particular reason that you two are at it?” Hanzo asked after a few minutes.

“He says that he doesn’t like sweets!” Johnny managed but his voice breathless with giggles.

“I don’t!” Kuai Liang laughed back.

“… So you two just wanted to roughhouse… that’s why,” Hanzo idly noted.

“Also I call bullshit!” Johnny quickly added.

Hanzo snorted and watched the two men continuing to roughhouse like children. It looked like neither really wanted to come out on top truly and that they were just enjoying the fun and physical contact. It brought a smile to his face, watching these two have such fun.

“I can think of something sweet that he likes,” Hanzo called out after a moment.

“Yeah?” Johnny grunted, Kuai Liang pinning him down with a arm across the man’s chest and just superior weight.

“You.”

“… You’re right!” Johnny grinned, lurching forward to kiss Kuai Liang. That gave the man pause and then blush dark red.

Hanzo laughed as Kuai Liang lost focus and gave Johnny the advantage to roll them over and pin the man down, bending over to kiss the man repeatedly. Little chaste kisses all over the man’s quickly reddening face. And feeling mischievous, Hanzo slowly walked over, sinking down to sit by their heads and bending over to press kisses to Kuai Liang’s face as well and further the man’s fluster.

“Cease!” Kuai Liang wheezed but the smile on his face very telling on how he felt about his current predicament.

“Nope, you need more sugar, honey,” Johnny giggled.

“I agree,” Hanzo grinned down at the man before smushing a kiss against the man’s forehead.

Kuai Liang just grinned as he kept letting his lovers kiss his face.


	42. Raiden/Shinnok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Shinnok/Raiden, mentioned character death, angst

Come here, my dearest.

Shinnok breathed deeply as he floated over to Raiden’s waiting arms. The much larger god embraced him softly, tenderly, such an easy and gentle touch because of how much larger the man was to him. He breathed heavily, breathing in the smell of the man. The smell of electric charge, clean linens, and gentle soap. Soft smell, gentle smells…

_Blood and grit and angry lightning if there ever was a smell that drifted off the man as he looked down at him with red eyes._

Shinnok hissed loudly, drawing away from Raiden, the man letting him freely go. Pale eyes watched him go, keeping a distance respectfully and letting Shinnok take his space. When the sudden spike of panic dulled down, Shinnok drifted back and Raiden took him into his arms again, letting him take in the warmth and gentle smells again.

“You were having a nightmare again… about…”

His neck felt hot and itchy, right along the scar along his Elder Gods damned translucent skin. It always did when it bothered him, his thoughts making the scar fester in ways that went beyond human comprehension. Shinnok was aware that if he could heal from that time, from those horrific thoughts and memories that the scar would fade, reflect on the state of his mind. But in these ugly moments were the memories were churned up fresh from his mind’s attempt to comprehend and digest them, the scar grew and turned an ugly red and purple bruise color.

“May I…?”

Heistant, always asking in times when Shinnok was distressed. Always respecting his boundaries and feelings. It made Shinnok’s quiet and cold heart thump away with a magnitude of emotion that he could never quite grasp. So he bore his neck to the man’s hands, looking him in the eyes as those large hands came up to gently touch him.

Just the fingertips at first, gentle grazes against burning and raw feeling skin. But Shinnok bit down the pain, swallowed it like a bitter pill that his throat wanted to choke on before taking into himself. But Raiden seemed to sense his pain, kept his touches light and explorative until the pain abated and more firm touches could be pressed into his slowly calming skin.

“My dearest… I-I…”

Raiden cupped his neck, tenderly and lightly pressing his palms against his skin. The pain had settled for numb prickles.

“I will heal. We will heal. You need not worry, my dear,” Shinnok said, lifting his hands up to cup Raiden’s soft and worried face as the man traced the scar along his neck. “It requires time is all.”

“If I may spend that time with you…”

“You need not ask, you need never ask,” Shinnok said, pulling the man down for a gentle kiss, offering the man a kiss when they parted. “I look forward to our years ahead, my love.”


	43. Johnny Cage/Geras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Johnny Cage/Geras, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for johnras

Johnny was a fairly tall dude, not many people that were taller without being not entirely human or just… big. And he was well built enough, not a completely beef cake like some people sure but pretty muscular and muscular himself.

Suffice to say, when it came to spooning that often regardless he was usually the bigger person.

So jetpacking with Geras was an experience and he was living for it.

The man was just so goddamn big. There was no other word to describe him because he was just… big. Johnny could hardly wrap both arms around the middle of Geras’ torso, let alone the man’s broad shoulders. And if Johnny pressed his face to the back of Geras’ head, he was situated exactly like a backpack or a real jetpack. Not to mention big spooning a big lovable bear like Geras was like a dream for Johnny whose interests usually laid in such powerful people.

Right now the big man was tapping away on a tablet that the gang had gotten together to get him, Geras endlessly fascinated by the endless information on the internet and all the fun word puzzle apps that Cassie had downloaded as a joke and then realized was a great idea with how much fun Geras had with them. Johnny was jetpacking and loving every second, wrapped around the big man as he laid on his side and tapped, tapped, tapped away.

“I am not going anywhere,” Geras idly noted right as Johnny was about to nod off.

“Huh?”

“You keep squeezing me,” Geras explained.

“I just like squeezing you, babe,” Johnny mumbled into the skin in between the man’s shoulder blades.

Geras went quiet for a second, idly tapping away and letting Johnny drift off again. It was after several moments of being in sleep/awake limbo that Geras coughed pointedly and drew Johnny back away and his attention back on his big beautiful boyfriend.

“My apologies. I require a five letter word. ‘Someone special to you’ and one letter is a ‘V’,” Geras asked softly.

“Lover,” Johnny grinned, nuzzling into Geras’ soft skin a bit more deeply.

“Hmm, my thanks. That gives me a nine letter word that has an ‘E’ and means ‘a gentle feeling of fondness’.”

“Uh… Affection?”

“… That works, my thanks again. Now I have a phrase that is eight letters and has an ‘E’ as well. ‘To verbally confirm affection or adoration’.”

Johnny thought about it for a moment… and then snorted.

“I love you.”

Geras sighed happily, Johnny snuggling up to the man even more as he relaxed that tiny bit more, brimming with joy and love and feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


	44. Baraka/Rain -(nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Baraka/Rain, mlm smut, trans characters, oral sex, handjobs, anal fingering, anal sex
> 
> Baraka/Rain smut~

“Almost done?”

Even if he was half-god, Rain’s skin would still get shredded if Baraka’s nails pressed down against it with any force. Baraka put the nail clippers down and admired his nails, now close clipped though with how fast Tarkatan blades, teeth and talons usually regrew, they would probably be back by morning. But that was fine, they would just need tonight in this little hidey house they were borrowing from some of Mileena’s supporters. 

“Thank you,” Rain said after examining Baraka’s nails himself.

“None needed,” Baraka gruffed out.

With the one thing out of several things that would make what was going to happen next taken care of, Rain stood a bit straighter to start undressing Baraka. It seemed like a romantic gesture that Rain could do for him. The big man seemed to like it, based on those slit pupils widening quite a bit as Rain sensually (he hoped) and slowly started to make the man the man bare . Untying and unfastening the belt, leaning forward to mouth and kiss at Baraka’s strong neck. Slide the straps of his loose shirt carefully over the spines on his shoulders while moving up to nibble and kiss at his ears. Tug down on his pants until they could fall with gravity and pool around his ankles. Tug down his underwear and do the same.

Baraka trilled softly as Rain mouthed along his jaw, nipping and kissing and sucking on the rough skin softly, hands on Baraka’s hips for a moment as he leaned the man into the bedframe.

“Anything I should know before I touch you?” Rain murmured against Baraka’s skin.

“Other than I want to show off the might of a Tarkatan?”

Rain shuddered at the thought, ached for it.

“Besides that. I don’t want to fumble and make you uncomfortable by doing something upsetting,” Rain said before dragging his tongue along Baraka’s jaw.

Baraka grumbled.

“I use no terms for below.”

“May I touch you there though?”

“Yes.”

So carefully, Rain sunk to his knees, hands running over Baraka’s muscular thighs to admire the strength and power in the thick cords of muscle, before licking his lips as he admiring what Baraka was offering him.

There was already a obvious flush of blood, the skin darkened with it and flushed out fully. Carefully Baraka parted him, to feel the heat of the man on his fingers, to feel the wet the man was. A certain thrill ran up and down Rain’s spine at sight and feeling of the man already being so aroused already. For the man to ache for him like he ached for Baraka… Rain blushed hard and knew that the blush would not leave him for many hours.

Carefully, Rain mapped the man’s anatomy out, feeling and stroking and peppering gentle and explorative touches that had the man growling and groaning and rolling his hips minutely against Rain’s hand. The man was also leaking more and more clear cum down his handsome muscular thighs. It made Rain’s mouth water at the sight… so he leaned forward, pressing his tongue to a delicious bitter pearl of the stuff and licking upwards, just shy of the source. Pulling back, Rain swallowed as he looked up at Baraka, seeing the man’s blow wide eyes and heaving chest as he watched with intent. So Rain did it again, lapping up another trail, this time his tongue brushing against where Baraka was hottest.

“Get up here,” Baraka gruffed out.

Fluidly rising, while licking the taste slowly from his lips, Baraka very eagerly tugging Rain up quicker up onto his feet. That long tongue was out in a second and lapping at his lips, Rain groaning as he was tasted.

“Tell me... how to touch you… the terms…” Baraka huffed between tastes before relenting and pulling his tongue back.

“I use masculine ones. So…” Rain lowered his eyelids and gave the man his best smolder, “How do you plan on showing off the might of a Tarkatan?”

A small growl was the only warning Rain got before Baraka was manhandling them into each other’s positions. He chuckled fondly before Baraka’s teeth parted and that tongue was lulling out to taste his skin in hot strokes as the other man briskly and hungrily undressed him, taking things off with surprising speed and dexterity without ruining the purple and gold garments. It made Rain needily roll his hips towards the man, aching and hot and needy and wanting more despite how soon it was. Gods above, he was not even undressed all the way!

Once he was bare, Baraka’s hand was slipping between his legs, fingers working over him and driving several needy noises out of his chest as Baraka stroked him quickly and roughly. The deep rumbling purr that came out of Baraka’s chest made Rain shudder as the man kept tasting his skin with slow and sensual strokes of his tongue and rubbing his rough hand against Rain, quickly making him wet and ache so sharply it was growing hard to breathe.

“So soon?” Baraka chuckled when Rain started bucking against his hand feverishly.

“Silence,” Rain weakly managed. “Show me your might, Baraka.”

Baraka mournfully pulled his hand away, slyly licking at his wet fingers and making Rain ache for more, before giving Rain a pointed nudge to get on the bed. Rain crawled in and got on his belly at Baraka filled with their bags, watching him until he pulled out what they needed before biting his lip as the man crawled into bed with him. He turned his head to focus on grabbing a pillow and drawing it close to his chest as Baraka knocked his thighs apart to make room for himself there.

“The back then?”

“Yes.”

Calloused and scar hands squeezed his ass appreciatively, digging fingers in, before parting of him to look at what he had to offer. Must have looked good because Rain felt hot breath before feeling Baraka’s hotter tongue drag along him. A terrible weak noise escaped him as Baraka started taking his time, dragging his tongue in broad and wide strokes, teasing and taunting his hole while strong hands gripped his hips and kept him still for the tasting.

“Where… did you learn this…”

Baraka ignored him in favor of continuing to feast upon him, using strong hands to part him a bit better though not increasing the speed or strength of his tongue. Rain melted underneath the attention, every muscle except those along his pelvis, going lax as he got drawn into the steady rhythm of Baraka’s tongue on him. Only the occasional moan escaped the soft and wet sound of his being eaten out, and sometimes marked with Baraka’s pleased purring.

“B-Baraka…” He weakly moaned.

Perhaps spurred, Baraka mournfully pulled his tongue away and sat up between Rain’s thighs, moving around for a second and then a hand reappearing to part him enough for a slippery finger to press against his ass. It had only to rub a moment before it could sink in, Rain already loose and languid from Baraka’s earlier attentions and desperate for stronger stimuli. 

And stronger stimuli it was, quickly thrusting in and out of him, quickly trying to stretch him and work him open. Perhaps Baraka’s patience had snapped, but Rain quite enjoyed the strong sensations of Baraka’s finger thrusting in and out of him, brisk and quick without shying towards pain but making him keenly feel it. He started clenching around that finger, trying to chase his growing pleasure, panting and moaning softly into the pillow. A second finger soon followed suit, sliding into his tightness, pushing and pulling in and out to loosen him up.

Baraka’s tongue lapped at the back of his heated neck, purring when Rain moaned again.

“Good?”

“Very.”

Baraka took his time opening Rain up with two fingers, thrusting them in and out, scissoring, poking and prodding to find any sensitive spots inside of him. When the slick grew too thin, Baraka generously added more, until the sound of his fingers inside of Rain made lewd wet squelching sounds that had Rain clenching his thighs tight and feeling quite heated and wet between his thighs. He felt like he was getting close and he was not really sure if he could get more than one out of himself but gods be damned Baraka was stoking his lust hotter than it had ever been with any other partner.

Baraka slowed his fingers and then pulled them out slowly, briefly leaving Rain panting and moaning and hot and wound up to fetch what they needed before quickly getting back in bed. There was some shuffling behind him, the sound of buckles being undone and redone. And then one hand was cupping up and then parting him, the blunt head of something slicked and cool pressing against his ass, and then sinking it and pushing a low, lustful strained sound from the depths of Rain’s chest. Several weak and needy sounds escaped Rain as Baraka slowly sank into his body, stretching him in a way that was different than his fingers.

And already wound up, Rain let out a extremely embarrassing mewling moan as he came, clenching down and shaking apart underneath the man as pleasure burst in his lower belly. Baraka stilled, remaining where he was, as Rain shuddered and clenched and shook before collapsing into the bed.

“... Are you well?”

“Y-yes… keep going,” Rain grunted, rocking his hips back into the man as the need and want kept burning strong, needing more.

So Baraka did, pushing down all the way to the base, planted deep. He stayed there for a moment to let Rain get adjusted before pulling out a bit and pushing back in. From there, Baraka started a rhythm, pushing and pulling out a bit more, a bit faster, with a bit more force. Gradually building up Rain to something more, letting Rain’s orgasm ease out before starting to build to another, Rain moaning into the sheets.

Rain felt like he was coming undone with each roll of Baraka’s hips into him.

The big Tarkatan was above him, arms planted firmly on either side of Rain’s torso and pressed firmly against Rain’s sides, so tight that he felt each time Barak’s wrists clenched. The bigger man was alternating between languid and slow rolls of his hips and jerking jackhammering thrusts, keeping Rain at the edge of freely orgasming again but still drowning in pleasure. Rain could also hear Baraka’s quiet grunting and groaning and moaning above him and it was making him hotter and needier for more.

For his part, Rain was clutching a pillow and breathing in stutters and and small gasps, unable to form much else because he was nothing but a hot and noodly and boneless mess that was slipping further and further into deeper and deeper bliss. His thighs clenched up when Baraka hit something just right, feeling his lust fanned more. In response, Baraka slowed his thrusts, just minutely rolling of his hips that teasingly pulled Rain’s second peak away and just further drowned him.

“Do I still have you?” Baraka panted above him, never ceasing the movement of his hips.

“Yeessss,” Rain managed.

“Good,” Baraka happily purred.

And the pace increased in both speed and force, Rain moaning loudly as the pleasure jumped. Baraka purred from his reaction, still thrusting hard and fast, hands finding Rains and twining their fingers together. The deeply romantic gesture would be appreciated later when Rain could think of anything other then the fact was that he was about to cum again and wailing his pleasures and the man’s name into the sheets.

Baraka’s hands yanked him back onto him, pulling him quickly back down to the base and he came, going dead silent as he shook and clenched and spent himself wetly between his thighs, making a terrible mess. Baraka pressed his forehead between Rain’s shoulderblades and growled low, keeping still as the two of them rode out their respective orgasms as pleasure wracked their bodies. And when they started coming down, they collapsed in a tangle of spent limbs, panting and breathing heavily.

It took several seconds for Rain to start thinking clearly again. He was a very content, loose and languid mess and his thighs hurt and so did his toes but gods above it was a feeling that he adored. And Baraka was curled against his back, purring softly and happily between labored breaths, nuzzled at the sweaty skin of his back carefully.

Their hands were still entwined. Rain squeezed his fingers and thus Baraka’s hand, sighing quite contently.

After a moment, Baraka gingerly pulled his hips back to pull the toy out of Rain, hands mournfully leaving Rain’s to take the toy off and set it aside. But then he was back, comfortably spooning Rain and purring very loudly and very happily. Rain twined their hands again, smiling to himself and settling into Baraka’s embrace.


	45. Scorpion/Sub-Zero/Johnny Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion/Johnny Cage, mlm fluff, polyam shipping
> 
> Request for subcagecorp and date night

It took a lot of planning and work to get the perfect date set up. Johnny had to factor in two boyfriends’ tastes after all, as well as his own. And he had to figure out how to make it fun, because that was HIGH up on his list for treating his men right for a fun evening. So Johnny thought long and hard on it, thinking and scratching things off on a list even to get it right.

When he got the perfect idea, he coaxed them out for an evening.

“Where are we going?” Kuai Liang chuckled as Johnny held one of their hands and walked them through the mountain path.

“You’ll see,” Johnny smirked.

“Ominous,” Hanzo deadpanned but squeezed Johnny’s hand in his.

Johnny lead them a way a bit more, even falling and throwing reds and oranges and yellows over the beauty of the mountain. Johnny would sometimes look back to see both Hanzo and Kuai Liang sometimes enthralled with the view and smiling softly. One point of the date he knew that they would love, the big soft romantics would just adore the gorgeous scenery and nature at her finest.

Not long after they finally broke through some of the trees to reach their destination.

“What is this?”

“Something fun,” Johnny teased.

Before them was an old training course that Raiden had told him about some time ago. It was akin to a parkour park in that students were mostly there to learn flexibility and speed on non-straight paths as well as really test stamina. It was a beginner course that they had quickly felt too light and easy on students and later moved to a new place to make a new and harder course that later became standard. Johnny and the kids still came here just for fun.

“An obstacle course of sorts,” Hanzo said as he looked around with Kuai Liang.

“Yep! Figured we do a fun date night thing just for a good time,” Johnny said as he gestured around them.

“Date, hmm?” Kuai Liang smirked.

“Yep. Speaking of which…”

Johnny took off, running across the first flat stretch of land and then throwing himself into the first set of obstacles. Kuai Liang and Hanzo looked at each other and smiled fondly.

“First one to catch him gets the first kiss from him?” Hanzo proposed.

“You’ll never win,” Kuai Liang teased as he tied his hair back.

They both grinned before taking off after Johnny.


	46. Scorpion/Sub-Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kuai Liang/Hanzo Hasashi
> 
> Request for subscorp and fluff

“I wasn’t aware that you could cook.”

Hanzo cocked an eyebrow at Kuai Liang as the man kept working on slicing the ingredients that Hanzo needed for a simple pot of spicy noodles. It was strange for the man to bring this up now considering that they had been working, with Hanzo cooking direction, for several moments now. But he also supposed that Kuai Liang was kind in avoiding topics that might have had ties to the still painful parts of his past.

“Ah, yes… she taught me,” Hanzo said simply, feeling a sharp pain in his lower part of his chest. “Always insisted that I could cook comfort food on my own. ‘Simple foods will make you boring and crabby’ she always said.”

Kuai Liang nodded, respectfully not asking for more.

“Do you not know how to cook?” Hanzo asked.

“Simple foods only. Cooking comfort or ‘luxury’ foods was looked down upon for many years in the Lin Kuei. Even now, with myself being the Grandmaster, find it very hard to allow myself the ‘indulgence’,” Kuai Liang explained as he chopped. “After a lot that happened in my youth… indulgence of any level is difficult to allow myself.”

“… Well it’s a good thing that I planned to make enough for both of us anyway,” Hanzo said simply.

“Does it have to be spicy?” Kuai Liang teased.

“You’re a Elder Gods damned cryomancer, think creatively,” Hanzo deadpanned before chuckling with Kuai Liang.

They bantered back and forth as they worked together. Light idle chatter, joking, slight teasing. They talked briefly of Hanzo teaching Kuai Liang how to cook some comfort food that quickly fall apart into breathless laughter and teasing over Kuai Liang’s apparent distaste and low tolerance for spicy food and Hanzo’s affinity for it. It quickly grew into terrible but delightful fire and ice puns soon after that had them both practical breathless with laughter once again.

They went back and forth until the dish was done before Hanzo carefully served them both a portion and they tucked in. Despite Kuai Liang’s tastes not stray towards spicy dishes, he seemed to greatly enjoy it and even had to be reminded one of the consequences of eating spicy food too quickly. And honestly… it was soothing on a level that Hanzo could not quite put into words. Good company, good food, being happy… all together brought back fondness from a time where he was first Hanzo.

“This is delicious, my thanks for sharing with me,” Kuai Liang said when they had consumed the entire dish together.

“None are needed, but you are welcome.”

“Are you in the indulging mood for some of you garden’s plums for dessert then?”

“How about something else that is sweet?”

“Hmm?”

Hanzo leaned over and kissed him.


	47. Erron Black/Kotal Kahn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Erron Black/Kotal Black, mlm fluff, mentioned temp illness
> 
> Request for fluffy kotalblack

“How are you of all people cold?” Erron asked the big man as he laid in bed.

Most everyone got sick at some point, Erron knew this, but something about Kotal getting sick was weird in a way that Erron simply could not put into words. Let alone the fact that said sick man was shivering in Outworld heat when the big man was usually toasty himself.

“Are you going to be cruel?” Kotal muttered. Devoid of his green paint and headdress, he always seemed extremely smaller then his usual visage but coupled with this aura of ‘miserable and sick person’ and he seemed almost Erron’s size.

“No no, sorry just uh… what can I do to help?” Erron asked.

Kotal lifted up the blanket he was currently tucked underneath and motioned stiffly with likely achy joints. Erron quickly stripped out of any excess gear and joined the man. When Kotal pulled him against him, he was surprised by how cool to the touch he was, like a slightly damp person that had ventured into an ice box for a few minutes. Erron quickly decided that laying on the man to let him leech heat was very much a thing that needed to happen, something that Kotal was grateful for as he wrapped his arms around Erron’s waist and let out a little relieved groan.

He pressed his face against the man’s throat and laid there, letting Kotal suck up his heat and hoping that he felt some some relief.

“Good?” Erron said after a moment.

Kotal rumbled out a hum, probably not all there and it brought something of a smile to Erron’s face. Even a little Earthrealmer turned Outrealmer could help out a gods damned god of blood and battle like Kotal.

“My thanks,” Kotal muttered after a moment.

“No need to thank me, you giant softie. Just get better.”

Kotal snorted.

“What?”

“You are the first and will perhaps be the only person brave enough to call me ‘soft’ to my face,” Kotal chuckled.

“Not like I’m bein’ mean ‘bout it or nothin’. Just tellin’ it like it is. You’re a big softie underneath the hardass shell. All mush.”

Kotal chuckled again and drew Erron closer to him.

“Perhaps only around you then.”


	48. Scorpion/Sub-Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kuai Liang/Hanzo Hasashi
> 
> Request for Hanzo to appreciate Kuai Liang's body and a bonus of trans Kuai Liang

Hanzo liked idly touching Kuai Liang. Soft and caring and loving and just… casual touches to show his care and love for him.

Through his hair, thinning a bit as the years rolled on by but still dark and soft as Hanzo ran his fingers through it. The grey seemed to be starting at his brows, Hanzo would sometimes card his fingers through black to follow light grey strands. Not many, but soon they would make Kuai Liang silver… something that Hanzo very much looked forward to watching come, day by day.

Over his face. His features were growing leander and more angular by the years, stress and fighting taking their toll, the lines and wrinkles were showing and growing deeper. Still handsome, Hanzo would still say and think and act like Kuai Liang was the most handsome man ever until he was bowed with age and more wrinkled than ancient leather. For now, Hanzo still loved lovingly running his fingers over the man’s face, his kinds eyes, his nose, his easy to smile lips. He would avoid the long jagged scar that ran down his face, Kuai Liang still held pain and trauma over it. One day, Hanzo would lavish attention attention there too. But not now.

Over his throat, shoulders and collarbone. Strong, spotted with wiry and dark hairs. A few scars, but faint. Kuai Liang was a powerful and skilled man and rarely did hits land or were not softened by an icy shield. Muscular too, the man kept fit even in his growing age, had to be to be grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Hanzo liked to brush a finger pad softly over Kuai Liang’s strongest pulse point and just… feel the man’s heart beating away, always steady, always calm.

Over his chest and lower stomach. There was more dark and wiry hair and muscle there. Hanzo liked sweeping his hands over it, feeling softly and generally. The feeling of the scars underneath his pectorals, where he had left cryomancy and the Lin Kuei for a time to remold his chest into something better for him with modern medicine. The swirling dark hair that lead downward over his stomach.

“You’re in a mood.”

Kuai Liang was smirking softly at him, silently taking Hanzo’s petting with the softest of looks on his face.

“Hmm… I felt like appreciating you. I love you dearly… and your physical form.”

“My treasure, are you calling me, as Johnny Cage would put it, ‘hot’?” Kuai Liang quipped.

“Yes,” Hanzo deadpanned before grinning when Kuai Liang chuckled softly.

“Come here.”

Kuai Liang pulled him against him, molding him close and comfortable.

“… I love you too.”

Hanzo sighed and thanked the Elder Gods for the gift that was Kuai Liang. Every handsome inch of him.


	49. Scorpion/Sub-Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang, mlm fluff, mentioned character death, mentioned angst
> 
> Request for Kuai Liang discovering that he's gay

When he was young, he perhaps had an inkling.

While young novices were having secret flings, his fellow Lin Kuei seeking out relations and he had been… hesitant. Most of the men sought out women and he was… not interested in that. And there were a fair number of women that tried, that tried to give him honeyed and coy words, that pressed in close enough for Kuai Liang to smell soap on their throats, that whispered of things that they could do and… he was not interested.

And he could not for the life of him figure out why. They were beautiful women, highly skilled women, charismatic and charming women that he would fight to death besides in battle… and yet he could not muster an ounce of romantic or sexual inclination for. It got to the point he stopped trying, figuring that perhaps he had a ‘type’ he had yet to discover or that he was simply a late bloomer. People joked that he was picky, seeking only those that fit his high standards, and he would joke alongside them if only to keep people from getting nosy.

It was not for many years and into his adulthood towards the fateful tournament, that he realized elsewise. It was his great embarrassment to admit it but the male kombatants of that tournament were the thing that made him realize that perhaps it was not he had a certain type of woman that he needed to find but… that he preferred only men. Something about them had his heart beating against the inside of his chest as he fought besides them, keeping his thoughts to himself of course because the fate of Earthrealm mattered more.

And then… he was cyberized. And then killed. And nothing mattered when his mind was under Quan Chi’s control.

And then he was free.

There were years of other things that came first, of course. Dealing with the Cyber Lin Kuei, the Havik incident. But then he could finally, tentatively, explore his sexual identity. Quick things, light things, flings, short romantic bouts. Dipping his toes in so to speak and explore within a very guarded and careful manner.

And then of course there was Hanzo and well… the rest was history.

“My love, are you well?” Hanzo asked him, startling him from his thoughts.

“Hmm, yes, just thinking,” Kuai Liang hummed.

“Oh, about what, if I may ask?”

“My history. I think it has shaped me well and given me a great many gifts,” Kuai Liang smiled, rising to cross over to the man, taking Hanzo’s hands into his own. He brought them up to kiss the strong knuckles softly and make Hanzo smile back. “Like every day that you are in my life.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Hanzo snorted embarrassedly, blushing.

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all,” Hanzo smiled before standing straighter to kiss Kuai Liang’s forehead.


	50. Johnny Cage/Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion/Johnny Cage, polyamory fluff
> 
> Subcagecorp flufffff

“I probably should have warn you…”

“K-babe… I am going to die a happy man.”

Kuai Liang chuckled softly, smiling at the sight of a sleep Hanzo octopussed around Johnny, snoring softly with his head tucked underneath Johnny’s chin. Johnny looked completely awestruck as he held the man, arms tight around Hanzo’s torso.

“He’s a snuggler, oh my god babe, he’s a cuddler,” Johnny whispered, wary of waking Hanzo.

“Are you so surprised?” Kuai Liang said, reaching over to gently stroke Hanzo’s hair, loose from its usual bun and splayed a bit messily.

“Kinda but like a happy surprise. I’m kinda learning that the more Hanzo gets to know someone, the less touch averse he is with them,” Johnny smiled happily, leaning forward to press his face into the top of Hanzo’s head and his hair. Hanzo always smelled distantly smoky, warm and like sandalwood and plums. Actually both men always smelled super nice, Johnny loved it.

“He will never admit it but he is quite touch starved,” Kuai Liang hummed, neither happy nor sad, still petting Hanzo’s hair and occasionally dragging his fingers through the dark locks. “He has been through so much, been taught to be wary, to be scared of getting close… that getting close means pain and suffering and loss…”

They were both quiet, content to silently watch Hanzo sleep so peacefully, face lax in untroubled slumber as it lay pressed against Johnny’s neck.

“I’m glad we’re showin’ him otherwise,” Johnny mumbled.

“As am I.”

After the night had passed and the morning came, Hanzo groggily lifted his head from Johnny’s neck and woke to the delightful surprise of being in a rather warm and comfortable cuddle pile with his two lovers.

“Good morning,” Kuai Liang yawned, having woken when Hanzo moved. Sleepily he reached out and tucked some of Hanzo’s wild hair behind his ear.

“… I did it again, didn’t I?” Hanzo groaned.

“We both love it,” Kuai Liang smiled.

“Very much,” Johnny yawned underneath of Hanzo.

Hanzo huffed and decided that if they were both accepting of it then he could go back to it, rolling over on his side to squeeze between Kuai Liang and Johnny. They ended up shuffling around until Kuai Liang and Johnny had Hanzo sandwiched between them, Johnny to Hanzo’s front and Kuai Liang to Hanzo’s back. They both took advantage, Kuai Liang kissing the back of Hanzo’s neck and ears and Johnny peppering little kisses along Hanzo’s face.

“You two spoil me,” Hanzo huffed.

“Absolutely rotten,” Kuai Liang chuckled softly.

“You love it, we love it,” Johnny hummed happily, kissing Hanzo’s forehead.

Hanzo huffed but melted underneath the attention, eyes closed and smiling softly and as happy as Kuai Liang and Johnny were.


	51. Scorpion/Sub-Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kuai Liang/Hanzo Hasashi, fluff
> 
> Request for subscorp and their first kiss

Their first kiss would always be something that made Kuai Liang chuckle and Hanzo burn red and groan softly. And something that they would treasure for the rest of their lives.

It was after a bout of training. They realized that they were perfect foils for each other, fire against ice, chains against throwing weapons, all those things. And given their levels of experience, they were perfect levels to face off against instead of their students or one of Earthrealm’s warriors. Also after becoming friends and then later becoming more and confessing as such to each other, they simply enjoyed spending the time with one another.

Their blood was still singing when they called for it to stop to catch their breath and cool down. They sat down on the side of the training mat to catch their breath, discussing little things they noticed during their training, things to work on, things they liked and noticed. Just talking as they came down from their training highs.

“My thanks again for training with me, Hanzo,” Kuai Liang smiled.

“Think nothing of it,” Hanzo said.

Since they were at the Fire Gardens, it was a great deal warmer then what Kuai Liang was used to dealing with. Even after several minutes, he still felt very hot. As much as freezing himself sounded pleasant, he was sure that the ice would melt rather quickly and he would be left hot and soaked. So instead, he removed his shirt and fluffed up his hair to get some air between his locks.

“As I was saying with you defensive techniques–” Kuai Liang said before turning to Hanzo. Pausing when he saw Hanzo burning red hot and staring at his chest.

“Hanzo?”

Hanzo lifted his hands, cupped Kuai Liang’s face… and then pulled Kuai Liang forward into a kiss. Kuai Liang was startled, truthfully, especially with how intensively Hanzo was kissing at him though still rather chastely. And then he was melting against the man, wrapping his arms around Hanzo and dragging him close and kissing him back just as intensively.

And they kissed for several seconds before they pulled away to catch their breath… and then suddenly Hanzo managed to turn even redder.

“M-my apologies I…”

“N-no don’t apologize for that. Don’t ever apologize for that,” Kuai Liang said rather dumbfoundedly. “In fact if you ever wish to do that more, please go for it.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have… and…. Oh gods…”

“What?”

“That was our first…”

“First… oh!”

Kuai Liang and Hanzo both blushed for a moment.

“All because I became bare chested?”

Hanzo buried his face in Kuai Liang’s shoulder and groaned deeply.

“Hanzo, I love your dearly,” Kuai Liang smiled as he hugged the man close.

“… I love you too… may I try again?”

Kua Liang grinned as he pulled back to let Hanzo eagerly lean forward to kiss him again.


	52. Johnny Cage/Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Johnny Cage/Hanzo Hasashi/Kuai Liang
> 
> Request for subcagecorp and Johnny to make cheesy playlists for the boyfriends

All alone on a Friday night and stuck at SF doing backlog paperwork… which Johnny was promptly ignoring for trolling around on Spotify and making playlists that he thought fit Hanzo and Kuai Liang because he really wanted to be with his boyfriends and not at work. And quiet honestly he had made a valiant attempt and hauled ass through two hours worth of paperwork and felt like taking a break.

But honestly, listening to music that he would would relate to them just had him thinking about them and missing them more and all the more tempted to ditch work, even if Sonya would break down doors to shoot his ass.

Admittedly at first, Johnny was just making jokes. Goofy ass songs that were more him being himself then if they actually fit with polar bear or hot sauce. But as he picked away at his work and shuffled the playlists off to a side distraction to keep him on track, he started taking out the joke songs and putting in ones that were truer. Songs that had the feel about them or had spot on or damn near close lyrics that made Johnny think of Kuai Liang and Hanzo.

He actually slipped into a sort of happy mindlessly lull of pecking away at his work and looking through and listening to music while thinking Kuai Liang and Hanzo. Almost did not notice that he had managed to get through his backlog of work until he realized that he was not flipping between things.

“Huh… guess I should do that more often.”

[Earthrealm Alliance Chat]

Johnny: @Sonya Hey sons I finished up all that work

Sonya: Thanks Johnny, you can head home now.

Johnny: Heck yeah I reall

Sonya: Johnny?

Sonya: Johnny??

Sonya: Someone run by Johnny’s office and find out what happened.

Kenshi: Well based on how toasty his office is and the distinct smell of hellfire I’m going to say Hanzo

Sonya: … @Johnny

Johnny: I’m okay!

Sonya: … Johnny please tell Grandmaster Hasashi that the front door works.

Johnny snorted loudly.

“Hmm?” Hanzo asked, nuzzled against his side.

“General Blade is wondering if you know how to work doors again,” Kuai Liang chuckled, squished up against Johnny’s other side, reading over Johnny’s shoulder.

Hanzo just grunted and nuzzled deeper.

“Oh hey guys, I made you both something I think you’ll like,” Johnny said, pulling up the playlists on his phone.

“It’s you, we’ll love it,” Kuai Liang grinned.

“You two are the best,” Johnny grinned as the first song started playing.


	53. Erron Black/Kotal Kahn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Erron Black/Kotal Kahn, mlm fluff, alcohol cw
> 
> Request for kotalblack and slow dancing

“Alright now it’s the two step and guess what, it has two steps, so this should be easy for you.”

“Are you trying to tell me something, Erron?” Kotal snarked.

“Yeah, you got two left feet, you big softie,” Erron grinned cheekily.

It had been a party. Kotal had come back victorious from a big raid against Outworld enemy forces and came back with his tired and not even slightly dented army and riches galore. That meant booze and dancing and well… a lot of people had already hit their limit and gone home, got drunk and were passed out somewhere, or were coming down enough for buzzes to drunkenly sway home.

Around this particular camp fire, away from the rest of the other little fires built around the palace, Kotal’s closest people were. Skarlet was already out like a light, Torr was out and Ferra was napping on his chest, Ermac had long since left when drunk people started asking them to do party tricks and Erron and Kotal? Well they were trying to slow dance.

But they were both just a little tipsy and more wanted to joke and laugh at one another.

“I have you know I can be quite fleet footed,” Kotal quipped back as he let Erron guide one of his hands to one of Erron’s hips.

“Uh huh, sure thing, big guy,” Erron snarked back.

Erron was devoid of his mask, the scars that mapped his lower face free to the cooling night air. Kotal was trying his best to avoid kissing each and every one of them, knowing that Erron was not one for openly affectionate gestures. He promised himself later and he would lavish each and every one of them with all the affectionate he had to give and more.

“Alright now, just follow my steps. Height difference is gonna be weird but you can lead once you get it.”

“It’s two steps,” Kotal laughed.

“Exactly, maybe in a few hours you’ll get it.”

Kotal laughed as he followed the lead of Erron’s body, following along the simple steps. Slow and steady, dancing to now music but still dancing the same. Erron’s slightly smirking mouth as the man lead them along.

Kotal remembered one of the songs that Erron sometimes played on his guitar. The soft, crooning songs that had seemed sad after first but after listening, Kotal had realized that they were more about wide open spaces and long journeys but with this strange but strong background note of hope and home at the end of the trail.

He started to hum one as they danced. It made Erron’s face become… soft and open, the hand holding Kotal’s squeezing tightly and the man stepping close.

And so they slow danced for several moments, with Kotal humming a soft tune and Erron leading them. And when Erron slowed them to a stop, Kotal followed, looking down to see Erron looking up. And then Erron was rolling his weight onto his tiptoes and Kotal bent down to make up the difference.

When they pulled apart, Erron was smirking.

“Wanna lead now, big softie?”

“Hmm… I quite enjoy you leading for now.”

Erron smirked that bit more before resuming their position. Kotal picking up the tune again and the two slow dancing the night away.


	54. Raiden/Male OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Raiden/Male OC, mlm fluff, building fluff
> 
> Writing inspired by https://kingofthesebones.tumblr.com/post/185373245168/mine-and-and-nevaryadls-oc-ash-kissing-raiden

“I’m not used to the sun being out at the Sky Temple,” Fujin noted.

True to his word, the usually cloud and storm ridden Sky Temple was being currently shined down upon by the rarely seen sun. There was a warmth to the air had lead Fujin to tying his hair up and shedding his shirt. Raiden had shed his cowl and hat and dressed down into simple clothing for the warm day, enjoying the sunlight on his face.

“I suppose we should thank our guest,” Raiden hummed.

“I can make the sun go away, if it’s bothering you?”

Their guest materialized in a brilliant flash of sunlight that quickly faded to reveal himself. The sunlight just made his already warm color palette seem all the warmer.

“No wait, I’m enjoying it,” Fujin quickly interjected as Ash strode over to them, arms neatly folded behind his back. For the god of the sun, he was unperturbed by the warmth of the sun beating down on them. “Also you’re not making the sun go away, you would just be bringing back the clouds and storms that comes from wind and lightning being close together.”

Ash smiled, face wrinkling softly.

“Still, the Sky Temple is made to weather stormy weather, so allow me too…”

Ash waved his hand and the clouds started creeping closer.

“Make a compromise. The sunshine shall remain for a time before the storms come back,” Ash explained.

“Well I’m going to go enjoy the warm wind in the meantime,” Fujin said, going to the edge of the roof and sitting on a railing. He saluted them both… before falling backwards. Neither of the other two men panicked, merely waited for Fujin’s wild ‘whoop!’ of joy as he used his wind powers to start propelling himself through the air.

“Your younger brother is spritely,” Ash chuckled softly as he moved to stand by Raiden’s side.

“Yes, one of the traits that never cease to make him endearing,” Raiden smiled as the two walked over to the edge to watch Fujin fly through the air. “My thanks for giving him some sunshine to enjoy.”

“And how does the mighty lord of thunder enjoy the sunshine?” Ash quipped, smirking slightly when Raiden turned to shot him a smirk first.

“I enjoy it well enough. The warmth is well appreciated and I suppose that I could use more sunlight in my life,” Raiden said, looking out at the landscape lit up by the sunlight. There was so much beauty that was always there, but the bright sunlight was adding another layer of rarely seen beauty. It was breathtaking and all because of…

Raiden looked to the side to see Ash looking out over the landscape. The sunlight on his skin made him look all the warmer, soft and glowing with life, the bright blue of his eyes softened, the greys in his dark hair a warm and vibrant splash of contrasting color against the dark hair. The sun was where Ash was in his element and it clearly showed.

“Yes, Raiden?” Ash asked, turning to him and smiling softly and making Raiden’s heart thump a little bit harder then normal.

“Nothing,” Raiden smiled, loving the soft feeling swelling up inside of him. “I was thinking of inviting you stay longer, so you can share these warm, sunny days with us more often.”

“I would love too,” Ash grinned and needless to say, Raiden started to feel the same warmth on his face as he did inside his chest and he beamed back.


	55. Stryker/Kabal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Stryker/Kabal, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for a strykabal date

Kabal had his head tucked up against Stryker’s neck and shoulder, trying to pay attention to the movie that was playing on Stryker’s screen. And not to how warm Stryker was or that he was wearing that one cologne that Kabal loved and was trying very hard to not just turn his head and bury his face in Stryker’s neck. It was really hard because Stryker was very warm and that cologne was really nice and Stryker had an arm wrapped around his waist and was rubbing circles with his thumb at the skin just underneath the edge of his t-shirt.

It really was not fair how in deep Kabal was with Stryker. This guy that Kabal felt his heart thump away each time they crawled into bed to snuggle at night. The one that still made him feel a bit flustered each time he leaned in for a kiss, even a little peck on the cheek or forehead. This man that held his hand and called him pet names and told him that he loved him–

Stryker stretched out his legs, letting them thump against the coffee table before turning his face to kiss Kabal’s hair. Kabal blushed.

Fuck he loved this man.

“Wanna order pizza?” Stryker hummed.

“Yeah.”

They finished out their movie with dinner, Kabal reluctantly pulling away to not make a mess on Stryker. When they were done, Kabal nudged Stryker onto his back and tucked up as much as he could against the man’s chest. Stryker chuckled and hugged him close, smushing his face into Kabal’s hair and deciding ‘fuck it’ Kabal pressed his face into Stryker’s neck and inhaled that cologne of his. Man, Kabal loved that smell, but even more so on Stryker’s warm skin.

“… Does this count as a date?”

“Yes, next question.”

Stryker laughed.

“It feels so low effort that I feel bad,” Stryker chuckled, “You make me wanna wine and dine you and feel bad that my paycheck won’t allow it.”

“Babe… it’s you. And that’s more than enough for me,” Kabal sighed happily.

“You’re so mushy and soft,” Stryker grinned.

“And you’re warm and smell good, perfect snuggle combo. Now cuddle me like you mean it, dammit!”

Stryker laughed and hugged a chuckling Kabal tightly as Kabal burrowed a bit deeper.


	56. Stryker/Kabal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Stryker/Kabal, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for strykabal fluff

“Come on, babe, just a bit higher.”

“Devil… madman… EVIL!” Stryker wheezed.

“It’s just sit ups,” Kabal grinned as he kept his hands on Stryker’s feet to keep his legs pinned down.

“You… said… I would… get… fuck…” Styrker wheezed as he pushed through the sit ups.

“I said I would give you a kiss if you could do full sit ups. And I’ll still lay a big old smooch on your sweaty face if you do a full sit up. But you’ve done like… three out fifty. So…” Kabal grinned crookedly.

“Evil,” Stryker huffed before dropping down again.

Fitness exams for the precinct were coming up and the boys were shedding just a few pounds and buffering up their health from a few slow months at the office. Stryker’s ‘mad crunch game’ had apparently faltered in those slow months and Kabal had thought an incentive would make him work harder. Now Kabal was just watching his husband failing to do sit ups.

“I need five minutes…” Stryker huffed, relenting and letting his back hit the floor.

“Well, to be fair you did do fifty decent sit ups, and you did do a few full ones,” Kabal chuckled as he rested his arms on Stryker’s still bent knees, resting his chin there and looking down at a very sweaty, red faced and panting Stryker.

“Do I get pity kisses?” Stryker tried.

“If you do ONE full sit up,” Kabal smirked.

“CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, HOT-SHIT.”

Stryker squared up, and with a mighty heave of will power and self, pushed himself up through one complete sit up. And just like he promised, Kabal landed one solid smooch on Stryker’s mouth as soon as he sat up completely. And then of course, the two incredibly in love dorks go sidetracked by just sweetly pecking one another.

“Hmm… what were we doing?”

“Making out.”

“Hmm… how about we call it good for the day and head home and suck face some more?”

“Another amazing idea from the hubby.”

Stryker snorted before kissing Kabal again.


	57. Stryker/Kabal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Stryker/Kabal, mlm fluff, mentioned poor mental health, mentioned severe burn scars
> 
> Request for stryker loving on burned Kabal

Stryker kissed along Kabal’s jaw, feeling the man tense for a few seconds before relaxing again, sighing softly as Stryker started kissing along his jaw.

After the burns, Kabal was… well to say self conscious about his looks was horrifically inaccurate and barely scratched the surface of the issues caused by the burns covering most of his body. It was more than being viewed as ugly, Kabal thought that the burns made him terrifying, heartbreaking the man thought of himself as something of a monster. The thoughts premiated deep and Kabal was hesitant to show skin around his closest friends.

Even Stryker, his loving husband, Kabal found it very hard to believe that he just wanted to touch him casually, see him without wearing all the layers he used to hide out in public. It took Stryker persisting with continued gentle touches to get the point across that, yes he still very much was willing and very happy to keep touching Kabal, burns in all. Even then Stryker saw doubt in Kabal’s eyes sometimes.

But Stryker swore he would keep kissing, hugging and softly touching Kabal until that doubt was gone for good.

“Wanna take your hoodie off?” Stryker asked, mournfully breaking away from Kabal’s skin.

“… no,” Kabal muttered.

“Okay.”

Stryker tugged Kabal close, pressing soft little kiss after soft little kiss to Kabal’s face as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Kabal was tense for a few seconds before relaxing, closing his eyes and his features going soft underneath the gentle attentions. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Stryker’s torso and squeezed softly back.

“I’m so lucky to have you, you make me so damn happy,” Stryker murmured softly.

Kabal flinched and then relaxed again. Even compliments seemed to not get past the scars so easily. But Kabal seemed more ready and wanting to get good words to hit that ugly hate he had built up from his scars, so Stryker would pepper in a few sweet honeyed words. Not enough to make Kabal reject them or smother him, but a few to reach him. To get at that healing part of his head and his heart that Stryker knew was growing just a little bit more day after day.

“… I’m… I’m lucky to have you too,” Kabal repeated back, looking away when Stryker quickly glanced at him. But Stryker just smiled softly before returning to peppering sweet little pecks all over Kabal’s face.

One day at a time and Stryker was willing to go through each of those days until their own times came. Because Elder Gods be damned, he loved Kabal with every fiber of his being and he was willing to go the extra kilometer, the extra distance, do the work to show Kabal that he loved him so much. But Kabal was worth it and just being in Stryker’s life made Stryker so goddamn happy he could just feel his heart squeeze tight.

“I love my hubby,” Stryker cooed before pressing a delicate little kiss to Kabal’s lips.

“… I love you too,” Kabal sighed happily, leaning in to kiss Stryker back.

“Want some help getting your pain lotion on or would you like to do it yourself?”

“… Can you help me do my back?”

One day at a time. And Stryker knew that this perfect, amazing, wonderful, strong man would make it.


	58. Kung Lao/Kenshi/Ermac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kung Lao/Ermac/Kenshi, polyamory, fluff, non binary Ermac
> 
> Request for Kung Lao in a ship so I did him, Ermac and Kenshi (important note, Ermac is not a mummy in this but human like/restored/original timeline based. Any which way you want to think about it, but they are not a corpse.)

“Why is it so Elder Gods damned cold?!”

“We’re very high up on a mountain,” Kenshi retorted, snorting when Kung Loa gave him a withering look from underneath the brim of his hat.

“Not funny, Ken,” Kung Lao muttered.

“Alright, alright. We’re almost to the safe house, we’ll rest there tonight and head out in the morning when it’s warmer,” Kenshi soothed, taking the last few steps wards and hooking an arm through the two Kung Lao had crossed stubbornly across his chest.

“Why did I agree to this?”

“I batted my pretty eyes at you?” Kenshi teased.

Kung Lao looked the man dead on where his eyes were underneath his blindfold.

“Not funny, Ken.”

Kenshi had a deep belly laugh about that, walking with Kung Lao further and further through the heavy snow and through the bitter winds cutting deep and the foliage of the mountain. Further and further until they hit upon a little house protected on one side by the edge of a short cliff and mostly on the others by a thick throng of trees. Kung Lao let out a long relieved groan as they quickly approached the door, Kenshi knocking the secret sign and the occupant within swinging the door open briefly enough to get them in and not let out what thin amount of heat had been built up.

“Hey Mac,” Kenshi grinned at the person busy building up the fire in the small fireplace.

“Greetings,” Ermac said, casting their glowing eyes upon the two men as they quickly shook off snow by the door before hurrying over to the two windows to cover them up.

Thankfully with the windows covered and the fire building strength, the small single room house warmed enough for Kenshi and Kung Lao to slowly (and reluctantly) shed layers. They placed their weapons in their spots, close enough to get but out of the way enough to move casually, before huddling close to Ermac and the fire.

“I don’t know how you handle it, Mac,” Kung Lao muttered as he shivered on one side of Ermac.

“This vessel is not your human ones,” Ermac explained. “We can withstand more… ‘brutal’ conditions then most humans.”

“The magic user is the tough one, Lao,” Kenshi mocked whispered, grinning when Ermac turned to give Kenshi an incredulous look.

“He can be tough all he wants,” Kung Lao shivered. “I’m more focused on not losing toes.”

Wordlessly, Ermac lifted one edge of the thick fur lined cloak that they wore, one of their very few, winter appropriate gear. Kung Lao eagerly shuffled in close, pressing himself against Ermac’s side and getting wrapped up all nice and snug.

“Can I get on that too, Mac?” Kenshi asked.

“Of course,” Ermac said, lifting up the other side of their cloak and letting Kenshi mirror Kung Lao on their other side.

Tucked up together, the three warriors grew very warm and soon forgot about the cold outside as the fire chased it away. But even when it was perfectly toasty inside, Kung Lao and Kenshi refused to budge from Ermac’s sides or from underneath their cloak.

“Anyone tell you lately that you’re the greatest, Mac?” Kenshi sighed happily, taking one of Ermac’s hands and holding it between his own.

“You told me that yesterday morning,” Ermac replied, something of a smile playing on their lips when Kung Lao took their other hand, twining fingers together.

“Well, you’re the greatest, my love,” Kenshi smiled.

“The best,” Kung Lao grinned.

And so, the three kept in a very happy cuddle pile for some time, content and happy and warm. But especially Ermac, smiling behind their mask at being so close to their two lovers and having their hands held.


	59. Johnny Cage/Sub-Zero/Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Johnny Cage/Scorpion, mlm fluff, polyamory
> 
> Request for subcagecorp, using an idea from wolfeyes555

“A… what?” Hanzo asked.

“A ghost haunting tour,” Johnny said as he pointed at the bright and colorful cartoony brochure in Hanzo’s hands. “Pretty much for the whimsy. A bunch of people pretend to get scared by local haunts. It’s all for a laugh and a good time, babe.”

“Your date ideas are strange,” Hanzo muttered as he peered at the brochure.

“We don’t have too, but I figured it’d be fun and goofy and light, and we’d be outside and walking with a group and could walk away at any point.”

“It does sound interesting,” Kuai Liang said as he leaned over Hanzo’s shoulder to look at the brochure.

“All for fun!”

“... I suppose.”

Johnny pumped his fist as Kuai Liang snorted with laughter.

~*~

“Welcome one and all to our humble guide through the haunted streets of our fair city!” A rather flashy announcer said. They were all dressed up for the tour, including a flashy gothic suit with skeleton paint on their face, a top hat and a cane. A few of the tourists snapped pictures to start out their likely extensive collection of said event. Kuai Liang, Hanzo and Johnny stayed towards the back, both to not draw attention and because they were just here for a good time.

“Now then, if y’all would just follow little ol’ me, we can begin!”

The crowd walked after their tour guide as they first gave a brief history of the city and then switched over to the city’s history with magic, witches, the undead and spirits. The crowd seemed enthralled while the three in back just sort of rolled their eyes. Aftering fighting gods, Netherrealm demons, some spooky stories were really boring and snooze feasts. At least in back, Johnny could snag a hand from each of his boyfriends and squeeze tight.

“Now our first haunt is this old building right here,” The guide said, stopping the group before a charred and burnt to hell building. “Legends have it that a man lived here once. Unjustly, he was murdered when some of his rivals torched the place. Burned him to ashes. But he came back, burning red hot like the day he died. Fueled by his need for vengeance, sometimes they say in dark nights you can see his burning spirit within.”

“Is there where you come up from hell, hanzo?” Johnny whispered.

Hanzo choked back a laugh, getting one or two confused bystanders towards the back of the group that turned to look. Hanzo covered it by coughing, though Johnny was grinning and Kuai Liang was giggling behind his hand.

The next spot was in an overgrown little lot that was probably where a house was before it was ripped up and the foundation tore up and filled in.

“Here lives the sad, sad soul of a young woman killed in her youth. She can be seen wearing the clothing of generations past and weeping on the ground here. They say her fury is so cold, that her breath can freeze the bravest of souls!”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure Kuai Liang is just breathing on people,” Johnny muttered.

Both men ended up choking on laughter, several people turning to look as they hide behind their hands and Johnny just stood there and tried to look innocent. When they turned back around, Kuai Liang popped Johnny’s shoulder and silently shushed him through a still sort of giggling grin.

Johnny behaved the next few haunts, holding his boyfriends’ hands and listening to the tour guide go on about all the little haunts and ghost sightings, sometimes hitting the switch on their cane to activate some cheesy lights or some speaker to spit out some spooky atmosphere. Also he liked to look at Kuai Liang’s and Hanzo’s slightly smiling faces as they seemed to have a nice time, which was always a wonderful thing.

“And here we have the edge of the swamp that takes up one side of the city. Countless lives have been lost here, through malice or stupidity. Some say that enough corpses reside here that it attracted something big, mean and nasty and some nights? You can hear its foul hissing and screaming miles away.”

“Holy shit… this is where Reptile is hiding?!”

That broke the damn. Hanzo and Kuai Liang broke out into loud laughter that had the entire group stopping to turn and glare at them.

“Something you wish to share, gents?” The tour guide asked, rightfully peeved.

“Holy shit is that Johnny Cage?”

“Time to go!” Johnny grinned, taking one of Hanzo’s and one of Kuai Liang’s arms and yanking the two along and running from the group before they could barrage Johnny. The three laughed as they ran back to where they were staying, hands locked and fingers intertwined and nothing but mirth in their hearts.


	60. Scorpion/Sub-Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sub-Zero/Scorpion, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for subscorp

A cabin in the woods…

What a cliche, Hanzo thought as he looked out over the lake that the cabin overlooked at one side. The lake, wide and beautiful in a way that a lake that had seen little human contact could be, the pristine surface perfectly reflected the rising sun and the gorgeous colors of the sunrise and the mountains in the distance.

The other faced a thick, thick forest that one could not see very far into. It offered a thriving ecosystem of forest creatures that Kuai Liang had expressed an interest in possibly seeing later in the day. It would likely also offer a number of gorgeous native plantlife as well, Hanzo hoped that the camera loaned to them had enough space for all the pictures that he wanted to take.

“My treasure?”

Hanzo, still wrapped up in one of the blankets off the bed and holding a steaming cup of tea from the pot, turned to look at Kuai Liang approaching him. His hair was still sleep mused and he wore only the soft cloth pants that he had fallen asleep in. The sight made Hanzo’s heart ache something sweet something terrible, and he gladly put his drink aside to open the blanket to embrace Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang sighed contently in Hanzo’s arm, pressing a kiss to his forehead with a happy rumble.

“Sleep well?”

“Hmm… very. It is blessedly quiet here. What woke you, may I ask?”

“It’s too damned quiet,” Hanzo grumbled.

Kuai Liang chuckled softly, kissing his forehead again.

“We still have those phones that Special Forces gave us, we should see if they have music installed and we can play that, when we sleep tonight.”

They remained hugged together for a time. Only when Kuai Liang’s stomach made a very loud demand to be filled, they chuckled softly before heading in to raid the cabin kitchen (thankfully filled ahead of their arrival by Johnny) for a filling morning meal. When they were done, they washed the dishes together and set them out to air dry so that they could get ready for the day. A quick shower and some ‘relaxing’ clothing later and they were ready to explore the woods.

“What…are you wearing?” Hanzo gaped as he took in Kuai Liang.

“Johnny gave me a few things to wear, is there something wrong?”

Kuai Liang was wearing a pair of jeans, boots, but the thing that had Hanzo’s brain skipping away, was that Kuai Liang was wearing a white tank top on the tight side and a blue flannel that was only partially buttoned.

Hanzo reminded himself to later thank Johnny for… literally everything.

“You look fantastic please let’s go.”

Kuai Liang seemed puzzled, but took Hanzo’s offered hand as they went trailing off into the nearby woodlands. They had a lovely afternoon of exploring, picture taking, animal watching, and Hanzo staring at Kuai Liang whenever he could (and Kuai Liang staring at Hanzo adoringly when ever he could). When they needed a break, they returned to the cabin for a quick midday meal.

While Kuai Liang was cooking, Hanzo’s phone buzzed with a text.

[From Johnny: HEY HOT SAUCE!!]

[From Johnny: How’s the day going so far?]

Hanzo smiled.

[To Johnny: My thanks again for loaning us your cabin for the week.]

[To Johnny: Also, can Kuai Liang keep the flannel and tank-tops?]

[From Johnny: :3c ]


End file.
